A Dope and a Teme
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto is a troubled teen. His parents were murdered at the age of ten to a murderer that couldn't be caught. He's living with his grandmother Tsunade and they are moving back to his hometown. He doesn't like the idea of moving back to his hometown, but will a certain raven from his past change that? What will happen when murders suddenly re-appear? Undergoing major editing.
1. First meeting

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... I will kidnap him and Sasuke sooner or later though. (Need to think of a plan :) )**

**A/N- Ignore the title. (Not good with them.) I'm planning to make this my longest piece yet (at least five chapters.) I'll try to upload daily, but my mind may explode from all the thinking so bear with me. xD warning-Yaoi lemon will be present in this piece. So if you don't want it, don't read it.**

* * *

><p>"Mom! Come on, we're gonna be late! Come on, come on, and come on!" Minato (0) turned around to look down at the small child, his large, dark, blue eyes looking up at her annoyed, roughly tugging on her pale green dress. She couldn't help but chuckle; her small bundle of joy was full of energy in the afternoon, and looked so cute with his cheeks puffed out in annoyance.<p>

_If only he wasn't so active in the morning. Maybe I could get some decent sleep._

She noticed he had his orange shirt on backwards, the tag sticking up against his small tan neck, and his spiky blonde hair was flattened in some places. The small child had dried drool on his left cheek, which made Minato chuckle. _Nap times over I guess. And it was so peaceful too. _

She bends down, licks her thumb, and wipes the drool away. The blonde makes an expression of disgust and swats her hand away. "Mom! Stop it, I'm not a baby!"

"Naruto, stop yelling!" She hits Naruto on top his head, not hard though, she only ever hit her son like she would patting a dog on its head. Naruto looks up at his mom, giving her a small sorry before yelling again. Minato sighs and straightens back up; she could feel a headache coming on.

"Moooom! Come on! Let's go!" The small blonde couldn't see why his mother was being so slow. She had promised him that after his nap they would go play at the park. He wanted to get there before it got dark. He wasn't allowed to play after dark; his mother and farther always scolded him if he even stepped foot outside the lighted house.

_I don't want to be grounded again. That was harsh, them taking away my ramen noodles. _

Naruto's mother, sighing, the yelling added on to her headache, picks up her small son. "You are nothing but a spoiled brat." It wasn't meant to sound harsh, just to teases the small tan child. She kisses his cheek, purposely making a sloppy noise. The blonde shouts out an ew before struggling to get out og his mother's grasp. "But, that's mine and your father's fault. Fine, let's go to the park." The small blonde laughs and, jumping out of his mother's arms, run to the door opening it heading straight to the car.

"Naruto wait for me. I don't want you running and falling." The blonde haired woman sighs and quickly scrabbles down a note to her husband stating that they went to the park.

She lays the note on the drawer near the door before grabbing her keys, heading toward the door.

She shuts the door softly, locking it, before heading down the driveway to her small red Honda. She looks over at the blonde climbing into the back sit, and chuckles. It was amusing to see the small boy struggling to pull himself all the way into the car. _What are we going to do with you?_

* * *

><p>Once at the park Naruto didn't bother waiting for his mother to get him out, he simply unbuckled, slammed the door open, and ran toward the jungle themed park. It was the best place to play at for the blonde. The whole park was one whole joined together in mazes, swings, swinging bars, swirly slide, and small play compartments that looked like tree houses. They arranged the whole place to look like a mass of tress cramped together with green and murky brown.<p>

Minato sighs at her son's hyper attitude. She always worries all that energy would get him into trouble when he started school.

_Where__ do five year olds hold all that energy?_

Minato gets out of the car, locking it, and looks over at her son: he was climbing up a small green swirly slide, slipping here and there, but quickly starting to climb again.

"Careful Naruto! Don't get hurt, or hurt anyone else for that matter! Slides aren't for climbing, they are for sliding! That's what the stair bars are for!"

"It's Fine mom!" Naruto looks back at his mother with a silly grin on his face. He gives a small wave which ended up having him slip and roll down the slide. Said slipper quickly gets up, and begins his travel back up the slick slide.

_Mom is such a bear. (1) I'm not going to break so easily. _

At the top of the slide now, the blonde climbs off the slick plastic into the inside of the "tree house". The tree house was a small, square, box with black and red squares dancing around the floor. He wasn't sure why they painted the ground like that, but he assumed it had to do a game he knew nothing about. The cube was about five feet off the ground. There was one small window in the box making it look ominous.

Naruto noticed a child sitting under said window. He was surprised he the kid hadn't said anything to him when he first entered the room. It may be the fact that the kid had his head resting on his knees, arms circling loosely around his scrawny legs. All Naruto could see was his pale skin and black hair.

He also noticed he was sitting in his favorite spot. Naruto was jealous, that's where he usually sat! He couldn't believe someone would do this. He walked up to the spot thief. He was getting his spot back.

"Hey that's my spot!" The small child look up at the boy with blank onyx eyes standing in front of him, and ignored said blonde. Naruto looked down at the boy in shock, had this little punk ignored him?! Naruto already hated the kid.

_Who put mud balls in his Coco Puffs?_

He slapped the boy on top of his head, hard. The child looks up Naruto in surprise. Had this orange wearing freak just hit him?! The spot thief stood up and glared at the blonde before him. Naruto took a step back; he had to clamp his mouth shut so as not to yell in surprise. This raven could kill a man with that cold stare. Said raven reaches and grabs Naruto's collar and throws him down. Naruto flinches has pain bites at him from his tailbone.

The blonde was scared now. He could tell that the raven was older than him, but not by much. This kid was also stronger despite his small appearance. He wanted to get way from those piercing black eyes.

_What's this guy's problem?! I didn't hit him that hard! I just wanted him to get away from my spot._

The small blonde gets up, turns, and runs out of the jungle tree house, not saying a word to the stumped raven behind him. He didn't stop running until he reached his mother and said he wanted to go home. Minato was surprised and upset; why would Naruto want to come to the park, but then immediately leave? She was about to decline him and tell him to play some more, but the look she saw in Naruto's eyes made her stand up, grab his small hand, and gently walk with him to the car. She had never seen her child look so scared before.

_I wonder what happened to him make him so scared?_

* * *

><p>The spot thief looks out the window at the blonde as he runs toward what had to be his mother. He couldn't help but notice that the child looked uncannily like his mother with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The said blonde was shouting something at his mother, and for a second he thought he was telling on him, but quickly dismissed that when he saw the woman stand up and reach for her kid's hand.<p>

_They must be leaving. _

The small child smirked. He thought the boy was cute, even if he had hit him. He stared at the kid' hair noticing it was spiky and blonde, the opposite color of his which was black like a ravens. The other kid was also tan while his was pale. The blonde was also shorter than him by a few centimeters.

Basically the other kid was the exact opposite of him.

He watched the blonde leave with his mother. The raven wanted to keep staring at him, but wasn't that upset because he knew he'd see him at school: there's only one school in the whole city, and by the looks of it, the child was roughly the same age as him.

"Sasuke!" The raven haired child looks down at a woman with black hair like his, and at the kid next to him that looked like an older Sasuke.

"Come Down! It's time to go home. You and your brother have homework." Sasuke sighs at the thought of homework and looks back at the direction the blonde went. The Dope was out of site much to his disappointment. He wasn't that disappointed though.

_See you tomorrow Dope._ He slides down the slide and walks over to his mom, excited for tomorrow. He had found his new toy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even though Sasuke is five, his parents give him homework they created so that he would be at the top of his class. I know it's kinda a short chapter, but the rest will decently longish? **

**(0) Yes, Minato is the mother... I thought of him as a mother type so I gender bent him...**

**(1) A saying that she worries like a bear would her cub.**


	2. Death

**Disclaimer- So I sent K. Masashi a letter asking as nicely as I could for custody over Naruto and Sasuke... He declined... I will have them! :)**

**A/N- Before reading know that this will be later in the future like five years later. Yes I know, you want to know why I didn't add the first day of school for the two kids when the first chapter ended the way it did, trust me and be patient :D I'll bring it up so don't worry.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep Beep!<em>

_Ugh, it can't be morning already? _A hand reaches out from under piles of tangled quilts, and after a few tries, turns the alarm off with a smash of his palm. Pulling back the tangled warmth, Naruto groans and sits up in bed. He opens his eyes and looks around the darkened room groggily, waiting for his brain to fully gain consciousness.

He was having an awesome dream about how he was famous and could eat all the ramen he wanted, and the stupid alarm system had to wake him up. He glares at the small electronic device lying on his wooden drawer.

_I should bust it with a hammer. But if I do that… Dad would kill me and mom would hide the body. _

All he wanted to was get back in bed and dream again, but he knew that was impossible: he had school. Ugh, he hated school with a passion. It was always loud with squealing girls, and egotistic jerks. That and he practically sucked at all his subjects.

_It's not my fault; they're just horrible teachers. _

The blonde, deemed awake enough, jumps out of bed, quietly opening his door, and walks to the bathroom down the hall. It was dark and quiet all through the house, stating that his parents were still sleeping. They never were up before the blonde except if there was something important going on.

Looks like he's making cereal again. He would have made ramen, but he had run out a few days ago, and wasn't able to get more until Friday, which was tomorrow. He missed his parents making him breakfast and greeting him in the mornings.

Naruto sighed at the Memory of him waking up to the smell of pancakes when he was five. He would run down the stairs, two steps down, and practically fling himself on a wooden chair at the table, waiting for the syrupy goodness. Now that he was ten they expected him to feed himself.

_They're just being lazy. I don't blame them; if I was a parent, I'd do the same thing. _

Naruto walks into the bathroom, flicking the lights on. He winces at the sudden brightness, but his eyes quickly adjust and he begins stripping off his baggy orange shirt and green pajama bottoms, leaving him in his gray boxers with tornadoes spinning on them. He glances at himself in the mirror and chuckles; his hair was flat on one side and the other was spiked up in different directions. He grimaces when he notices dried drool on his cheek that was slightly pink from where his face was smashed against his pillow.

_Damn, thought I stopped drooling years ago?_

The blonde shrugs and eases his way to the shower, turning it on and waiting for it to adjust to a bearable hot temperature. Satisfied, he slides his gray boxers off, and steps into the cascading water.

After showering, brushing his teeth, and attempting to control his blow-dry spikey blonde hair, Naruto walks down the stairs into the kitchen, wearing only a towel around his waist. He didn't care if his parents came down and saw him like this; they were his parents. There was also no girls in the house: his mother didn't count because she's seen him naked plenty of times. (1)

_She'd slap me if I told her that…_

He walks into the dark room and heads straight for the cabinets attached to the wall. He didn't need a light to see where he was going, so he didn't see the need to turn the damn thing on. Looking in the cabinets, he pulls boxes out and sits them on the counter. He stretches his arm all the back toward the cabinet, grabbing a small box of coco puffs that were for his consumption only.

He heads to the fridge, grabbing a small white bowl on the way, and grabs the jug of milk sitting peacefully in the cold area.

Naruto made his way to his room with a bowl of cereal, a spoon hanging out of his mouth.

Back in his room he laid the bowl down on his dresser, shoving the alarm out of the way causing it to drop to the floor, and went to change. Said boy slides his closet door open and scans through the dark and bright colors of his clothes. He decided on a bright, plain, orange T-shirt and black loose-fitting jeans.

He then opens his dresser and pulls out pale blue boxers that could've passed for shorts if someone didn't know better. The blonde quickly slings his clothes on, the air causing his arms to have goose bumps.

He grabs his bowl and checks the time on his alarm clock that was lying peacefully on the floor: he still had ten minutes before the bus arrived to take him to school. He takes a big bite of chocolaty goodness.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of going to school. He hated school, but wasn't old enough to drop out. Personally he was OK with learning and everything, even though he couldn't get a decent grade to save his life, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was Sasuke Uchiha. He hated Sasuke the most. Ever since he first met Sasuke in Kindergarten, the raven haired boy made his life a living hell. The bastard was an egotistic jerk face who made his life a living hell for his own amusement. It also bothered the blonde that the raven haired boy always made straight A's.

_Why can't I get an A? Maybe I should try studying, or picking up a damn book for that matter._

Naruto wasn't sure why the Bastard wouldn't leave him alone. What did he ever do to him? Nothing, he did nothing to the bastard, and he still bullies him. Did the raven get a kick out of seeing him frustrated and pissed? Did he have a fetus for it?

The blonde, lost in thought about a jerk, brings himself back to reality and glances at the time.

Said blonde silently curses and grabs for his bag; he had been standing there for fifteen minutes spacing out. He knew he would never make it to the end of his road to make it to the bus that was probably already gone. He sighs thinking that it was one of those days he wished his driveway wasn't so long and he could actually see when the bus arrived.

He puts his still full bowl down and runs out his door, slamming it shut. He didn't care if he woke his parents up; he was going to have to run to school, and wasn't worried about their bitchy-ness. The day was just starting and already the blonde knew it was going to a bad one.

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy was awake before his alarm clock went off. He reached over and hit the off button to make sure that is stayed silent. He didn't see why he needed one if he always wakes up before it. Hell, he should probably just turn the damn thing off for good. He didn't see why he kept resetting it.<p>

_Maybe I'm just paranoid that I won't wake up on time one of these days. _

Climbing out of bed, Sasuke silently leaves his room to shower and brush his teeth. He walks back to his room about five minutes later, a towel around his waist, and water dripping from his longish black bangs.

The raven walks to his closet and pulls out a dark blue shirt with black pants. He didn't see the point in taking pointless time looking for clothes when you could just pull some on in a heartbeat. He fixes his hair, which always turned out to be spiked in the back no matter what he did to flatten it out, grabs his bag, and walks out the house toward school. He wanted to get to school early.

He never took the bus to school, he thought it was stupid putting fifty kids on a bus without seat belts, so he walked to school every day. Also, it was a great way to stay in shape. He never liked being around a lot of people anyway. He never spoke to anyone unless he had to.

_Besides Naruto; I'll gladly speak to him whenever I please. _

Looking ahead he notices a kid with bright blonde spiky hair running just ahead of him. He couldn't help but let a shocked expression plaster his face before a smirk paints his lips.

_Speak of the devil. A devil wearing orange, but a devil none the less. _

Smirking, Sasuke ran to catch up with the blonde Dope, slapping him on the back of the head and running past him. "See in school, loser."

The raven chuckled as he heard Naruto shouting curse words at him and trying to catch up to kill him. He slightly picked up his pace, getting a good distance away from the fuming blonde.

_He's an idiot, thinking he can catch up with me, but that's what I like about him._

Sasuke ran faster and made it to school five minutes before Naruto did. He breathes in heavily and walks to the corner of the school doors, waiting for the Dope to burst through the doors.

He stood near the door and watched as the blonde ran through the entrance. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who started walking away. He bends over and lays his hands on his knees, sucking in oxygen like it was going out of style. Naruto hated the bastard. Why was he so good at everything? The bastard didn't even look exhausted.

Why did he insist on making his life hell? He just couldn't stand the guy's attitude. Sighing, Naruto walks, once he regained his ability to breathe properly, to class.

_Yep, today is gonna be a bad one._

* * *

><p>Lunch time; Naruto's favorite time. He could sneak off and hide somewhere on school campus. He usually hid behind a tree near the edge of the school. No one came there, no one to bother him. No one wanted him around anyway.<p>

_They always say I cause too much trouble._

He could also hide from THAT guy.

He gets his school lunch, a dry looking hamburger with mushy fries and corn, and after making sure no one was following him, walks in the direction where the tree was.

Sasuke's eyes follow Naruto's movements and noted he was probably headed to his usual spot which consisted of a large tree near the edge of school. He knew where Naruto always went during lunch, but never really followed him there. Today Naruto looked more beat up than before, not physically just, he looked tired.

Sasuke was concerned for his blonde and decided to follow behind him.

Actually he was just telling himself that, he really just wanted to bully Naruto some more. He thought that he could get the blonde mad, the blonde would cheer up some. It worked in the past after all.

Noticing Naruto was already at the tree, sitting with his tray in his lap, and his back turned from him. Seeing the moment as too good to pass, he sneaks up behind him and blew in the blonde's tan ear.

He watches with amusement as Naruto jumps a mile high with the girliest scream a man could have. His lunch tray falls from his lap and its contents splatter on the grass. Well he was a ten year old boy after all, maybe that will changed later after he hit puberty.

Naruto turns around to see who it was, after noticing it was Sasuke, Naruto's sapphire eyes fill with embarrassment and hatred. Sasuke wasn't fazed by it, much.

"What do you want?! Go away, leave me alone." The blonde reaches for something, and throws a rock at the raven's face that Sasuke easily dodges. If it were anyone else, Sasuke would have beat them to death for trying to hit him, but this was Naruto. Naruto could get away with almost anything to the raven.

_You don't know how lucky you are, Dope._

"Calm down Dope, I'm not gonna do anything to you." Though he would like too. Images of kissing the blonde's soft lips cross his mind.

He notices a mark on his blonde's face that shouldn't have been there. It was just beginning to bruise a dark purple color. How could he have missed it earlier? The mark only meant that someone hit him not long ago. Sasuke glared at the mark, causing Naruto to widen his eyes lightly, confusing filling them.

Sasuke was gonna kill who ever did that to Naruto. No one hit his blonde. Well, Naruto wasn't his blonde, yet. He had liked the Dope ever since they met at the playground five years earlier. Naruto hated him for picking on him, but Sasuke would change that when they got older. For right now he just wanted to pick on him. He takes a breath and tries to calm down. It wasn't working for the best, though. "What's with the mark on your face?"

He congratulates himself for his voice coming out normal.

The blonde reached up and touched the mark, wincing in pain. He narrows his eyes at Sasuke, confusing turning into suspicion.

"Why do you care? It's nothing I can't handle. Now leave me alone." Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke. Why does the bastard want to know everything about him? To make it worse?

Anger shot through Sasuke, even if he didn't show it. He was concerned for his blonde. He didn't want someone hurting what was his, even if Naruto didn't know this yet.

_This idiot doesn't see that I'm trying to worry about him._

He grabbed Naruto's collar, forcibly bringing the blonde to his feet, and pins him against the tree. "Who hit you? Tell me now and I'll leave."

_To go kill them. I'm not going to let them get away with this. _

Naruto was shocked, and a little scared, of Sasuke's actions. Why was he so mad? Did he really want no one besides him causing his life hell? That's a little selfish. Naruto chuckled about that, causing the young raven to slam him roughly against the tree. The blonde grunts as bark scraps against him, and a small dull resides at the back of his head.

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke noticed and a bang of guilt hit him. He wasn't trying to hurt Naruto, he just wanted to fucking help him! He lets go of the blonde and began walking away, afraid of what he might do to the crying boy. _Stupid Dope._

* * *

><p>After school, Naruto starts to walk home, he didn't feel like riding the bus. His head was still pounding from being punch with a mixture of being slammed against a tree. His day had been awful. First he missed the bus, Sasuke slapped him, he gets beat up by some guy, and finally Sasuke slams him into that said tree. Today was wrong, just wrong. He wanted to go home and sleep it off, to forget about everything.<p>

_I don't see why God is trying to punish me. What did I do? Is it because I didn't say sorry to that guy I bumped into last week?_

Halfway home the blonde felt a hand on his shoulder roughly pulling him around to face the owner of the hand. Before he could register who it was, a fist hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Naruto couldn't figure out what was going on until he was jerked up and punch again, this time in the stomach. He bends over and coughs, some spit sliding down his chin.

_What the hell?!_

He tilts his head up to stare at his attacker. It was the guy from earlier, the guy who gave Naruto his bruise for looking at him funny. Naruto wasn't looking at him funny, the older guy just needed an excuse to hit the blondie. The attacker was clearly a few years older than him and had sandy blonde hair with green eyes. He was on the tall side and was slightly built.

He grabs Naruto's collar tightly, not letting Naruto escape. The blonde tries to wrench away but only results in him getting hit again. Naruto is seeing stars now, and could feel himself bleeding from his nose.

He wanted nothing more than to rip this guy to shreds, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Stop! Let me go! I'll scream!" The older kid just laughed.

"You're stupid, aren't you? No one is gonna help you. The kids don't wanna snitch, and the grownups have enough problems on their hands to deal with this." He threw another punch at Naruto, hitting on his left temple. Naruto's mind was spinning.

_Shit, this isn't good. I need to figure out a way to get away from this guy._

Naruto started to kick and scream at his attacker, hoping that the man would release him. It only made it worse. How come no one was helping him?! Come on, someone had to of seen this! His attacker backed his hand up and balled it into a fist. "This one's going to hurt." Naruto winced as the fist came at him.

_Please let this be the last one._

Instead of being hit, like Naruto had been expecting, he was thrown down on the ground, hitting his tailbone roughly. He grunts in pain, but confusing replaces the stinging. What happened to him being punched?

He looks up and to see a kid on top of his attacker, beating the shit out of him. He notices the pale skin and raven black hair instantly. It was Sasuke. He couldn't believe this. Said Uchiha was beating this guy to a pulp, but why?

"Naruto don't you dare move! I need to talk to you." Sasuke doesn't look back as he says this, praying the blonde heard him and would listen.

Naruto just stares at the two forms with wide eyes. He still couldn't figure out why the bastard was beating the older guy. Not wanting to be around the tumbling and bloody forms, he picks himself up and runs toward his house. He couldn't deal with this. He wanted to go home and pretend nothing happened.

_I knew today was going to be bad._

* * *

><p>He had beat him senseless, after seeing what he was doing to his blonde he lost all control and pounced on the older guy, not letting him have a chance to fight back.<p>

He was furious; how dare that bastard hit HIS blonde.

Sasuke looks down at the man underneath him and notes that the guy was unconscious now, but gave him another punch for good measure. He was still pissed at the guy. Satisfied that he punched the guy senseless, he turns around toward the direction the blonde fell. He wanted to make sure Naruto didn't have severe bruising. Also he was going to get some fucking answers. He wanted to know why this brunette was messing with him, and everyone else for that matter.

_He better of stayed where he was, that Dope. _

He wasn't there though. Naruto must've ran off while the raven was punching the other guy's brain in. He expected this, though he didn't actually expect him to run off so quickly. Naruto was probably freaked out by the whole ideal. Tomorrow he'd talk to him. Naruto might get a crush on him after this. He did just save his ass from someone that was going to beat it. That lightens his spirit up. He really hoped the blonde looked at him in a new light after this, in a good way of course. He brushes off the dirt on his pants, smearing some blood on his clothes. He walks home, waiting for tomorrow.

_Even if he doesn't like me now, he'll like me later after I get through with him._

* * *

><p>Naruto opens the front door to his house with a bang: it was dark, stating nobody was home. But that couldn't be true, they never left Naruto by himself, NEVER. He was their only son, and sure he cooked for himself, but they never left him alone, and his mother was usually cooking dinner now. By the looks of it, they haven't been up all day. Very unusual for the busy go workers.<p>

_I wonder if they're sick. They would've told me something though. Maybe they just forgot?_

"Hello? Mom, Dad, you home?" When no one responded, his heart squeezed inside, sending shocks everywhere. Something wasn't right. Naruto look around the living, kitchen, laundry room and still hadn't found them. Said blonde had peed himself long ago, not sure why but he wasn't paying attention. He was getting more and more scared by the moment. The feeling in his gut had a strong bad omen and this terrified the boy.

He slowly walks upstairs toward his parent's bedroom. The blonde stands outside the door, noting that it was also dark just beyond because no light was leaking through the cracks. He places a small hand on the cool bronze door knob.

_They can't still be sleeping…_

The smell hits him before he is able to open the door. Naruto had never smelled this before; a metallic smell, or rusted metal. It wasn't all that pleasant to him. The blonde felt queasy at the foul stench. The smell only heightens his fear another notch.

He opens the door, letting it loosely swing fully open, and what was inside made him scream. All the color drains form his face, his eyes wide with tears over flowing from them. He bends forward, vomiting on the crimson floor to the point that dry heave with a small trickle of blood on his cheek from all the bodily fluid scratching the inside of his tightened throat.

He was trying desperately to wake up from this nightmare that had overtook him.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

His parents were lying in bed, their necks ripped open to the point that they were almost decapitated. The skin around said appendages were shredded, muscle and bone could be seen clearly from the twisted angels the heads laid in. Their limbs were ripped from their bodies and where shredded across the room. Arms and legs thrown at random spots in the small bloodied room. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, roof, floor, and especially on the bed where it became a pool of thick crimson where his parent's lifeless bodies lay. It had looked like the room was painted a bloody red.

_This can't be happening. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up any minute and Mom and Dad are going to scold me for being late for school… _

No matter how much he wanted to believe in his denial, to cloak himself with it and forgetting about this ever happening, he couldn't. He knew this was real. He would never dream such a morbid thing happening to his loved ones.

The blonde fell to his knees, curls up, cries, and screams. This couldn't be happening. He just wanted the bad things to go away, to leave him alone and give back his parents.

_Give them back. Please, I'm begging you… Give me my Mom and Dad back to me…_

The police found him like that an hour later, after the neighbors called about the screaming. They took him to the hospital, where they sedated him. (2)

* * *

><p>It was calm in his groggy mind, except for that constant beeping noise. Naruto couldn't tell where it was sense his eyes were still closed, wanting to grasp back on to the edges of sleep, that were slowly leaving him.<p>

_I wish Dad would turn off his stupid alarm… Wait… Dad and Mom…_

The blonde slowly opens his dull blue eyes. He glances around the room, noticing everything was a blinding white shade. The beeping noise was coming from a monitor on his left that had a thin black wire connecting the machine and the blonde's small tan arm.

So he was right. His being in the hospital meant one thing and one thing only.

_I'm in a never ending nightmare now…_

His parents were dead. Brutally murdered, their appendages thrown around their room like rag dolls. He remembered it all; the traumatizing sight of the crime forever scared in his mind.

Naruto Uzumaki had lost his parents, and was now an orphan. He had never felt so alone in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... Don't hate me people. They had to die, and young Naruto had to see it! It will be needed later on. I didn't want to drag the death scene to long; my heart would've explode. Review please! I want to hear what people think! If you don't I'll send Itachi after you, hehehehe. -Looks over at Itachi and winces- *Cough* never mind. XD But please review lol.<strong>

**(1) Naruto's mother used to bathe him till he was eight. (Yeah I know: son complex)**

**(2) He wouldn't stop screaming and freaking out, so they gave him some sleep medicine, put him right to sleep. That's actually a real thing by the way. **


	3. Funeral

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't post this sooner. So, Naruto's parents are dead… Excuse me while I go jump off a cliff…Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, or don't, it's up to you. **

**Disclaimer: Since my note didn't work, I will sneak Naruto and Sasuke out... Then they will be mine! But for now they aren't. But if they were mine, I'd have them doing the nasty every day. ;)**

* * *

><p>The day of the funeral was a sunny, peaceful day. Barely a cloud in the light, blue, sky. There was small birds flapping around in the air, looking for their next gooey insect meal. The sun was sinning brightly, highlighting everything in its path, giving the world a calming sense of peace and tranquility. It was almost blinding to say the least. It was meant to be a beautiful, happy day, not a care in the world.<p>

Sasuke looks around at everyone that has gathered for today: mostly the reporters everywhere. They were scattered everywhere in small groups, talking quietly amongst themselves. Some were filming the area not missing anything, or anyone. More specifically, the pesky, uninvited, news crews were looking for a certain blonde to interview. The raven thought it was disgusting. Who would dare talk to the grieving the day of the funeral?

They have no soul, the raven stated. They just want a big story that will give them money, and this was a huge story. He silently wished he could break all that stupid camera with the anchor women's face. They had no right being here, no matter the situation with Naruto's deceased parents.

A pang went through his chest at the thought of it. It was still hard to comprehend the fact that the Dope's folks would never see the light of day again. He couldn't imagine how the Said person was feeling about it.

Naruto's parents were killed be the serial killer called Kyuubi. He was known as the nine-tailed fox: He killed anything in his path, not giving a damn. If you caught his interest, might as well consider yourself dead. If you rubbed him off the wrong way you were dead. Hell if you even looked at the killer, you better have made your damn will. He has been on the run for ten years when all the murders started happening. No one is positive what he looks like, not even his hair color. Anyone who did see him was dead.

_Either this guy is smarter than Einstein, or someone in the forces is helping avoid the police and FBI. _

Sighing, the raven haired boy does another 180 search of the place, searching for that blonde mess people called hair. Sasuke had always wondered if the blonde made his golden locks look that way, or if he simply woke up and was too lazy to fix it.

Looking through the crowd and skimming over all the headstones and people who obviously wasn't the person he was looking for.

_This is getting annoying. My patience is wearing thin. _

Naruto still hadn't shown up. It was his parent's funeral, and the idiot hadn't even bothered to make an attempt to come. No one has seen him since the day his parents were killed, though. It was beginning to worry him, he knew that the blonde was grieving, but shouldn't he at least be here for his own family's funeral?

He does another quick search before letting out an aggravated shout. This rewarded him with the attention of a few close anchors who were currently rambling on and on about the Kyuubi.

It only takes them a second to head his way for what seemed to be for an interview.

"Excuse me young man, I was wondering if we could get a statement from you about how this tragic incident that took place just days ago?"

The women who had spoken was holding the black microphone under his mouth, anticipating something to spout from the said raven's pale lips. The look in her pale blue eyes were just begging for a sop story.

_OK, I've had enough of this._

He turns, not bothering to acknowledge to old lady with fake brown hair and her crew, and instead runs away from the crowded graveyard. Said raven can hear them calling for him, still wanting an interview. Sasuke ignores them though. He only had one thing on his mind. A specific blonde idiot who was going to get his ass to the funeral before the raven blew a casket.

_I knew he was an idiot, but he can't be this idiotic? This is Naruto…_

He runs in the direction of said Dope's house. It was the only place he could think that Naruto would be at. He prayed he was right and the Dope hadn't ran away. He would drag his ass to the funeral if he had too, but he was differently going.

_You better be prepared Naruto, because you're getting your ass kicked._

* * *

><p>There was bright yellow police tape attached to the entrance of the Uzumaki residents, blocking the way in. Some of the highlighted plastic straps had come loose and were flowing limply in the soft breeze. It clashed disgustingly with the pale white panels that made up the outer shell of the two story house.<p>

That didn't stop Naruto from getting in; he knew this place like the back of his hand. That's how he knew there was a secret door near the shed they had that lead to the kitchen. Sure he could've just ripped the irritating tape off, but he didn't want people to know he had been here.

_I just don't want people to ask questions I guess._

He slowly makes his way around the house to where a small wooden shed stood. The wooden planks that held the small building were rotted and falling apart, but the place seemed to hold itself up somehow.

_It's a wonder it hasn't fallen yet. _

Staring at the pitiful excuse for a building, the blonde silently wonders if that's how the killer got in, but decided it didn't matter. What mattered was that his Parents were dead and nothing he did was going to change that.

_Besides, he wouldn't have known something like this. Only I and my folks do. _

Naruto enters the room with a low creak of the door's hinges being forced open. The light illuminated the small particles in the stale air which stunk of dirt and oil. Rusted shovels and rakes lined the rotting walls, slumping against each other. A thin layer of dust covered the utensils.

The blonde makes his way through the place, pushing stuff out of his way, creating an opening to a small passage way no bigger than window opening. He couldn't see past the entrance more than a few feet, but it doesn't bother him in the least. The dark has never really scared him before.

Said boy crawls through the window like entrance and continues crawling like that till his blonde hair covered head lightly bumps into the back of the cabinet door, signaling that he'd made it to the kitchen.

Pushing against the door, Naruto crawls out and straightens his curved body, wincing at the dull pain form staying in one position for so long.

The kitchen looked lifeless without his mother making breakfast, feeling the room with a sweet and tasty aroma. Now it smelled stale from not being used in the last few days. Seeing the darkened area just brought the aching in his heart more intensified pain.

He walks out of the kitchen, making his way up to his parent's room. Said person didn't stop and look at the other rooms; it would only bring back memories and a new wave of pain.

_If I don't want more pain, then why am I standing outside their door?_

There was police tape at the entrance. The blonde easily tore it down. Why have police tape if it doesn't stop you? He never understood that. He figured it was comforting to know it was there or something.

Hesitating, Naruto stares blankly at the door, not letting and emotion betray him. On the inside though, he was drowning in anguish and sorrow. He could feel himself shaking and willed himself to stop. Why was he even here? Coming back won't solve a thing he told himself.

_Just calm down. I can do this. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I am. _

Taking a big breath, holding it in for ten seconds before sighing it out, he grabs the cold door handle twisting it sharply.

Walking in the room, Naruto stood there numb. The metallic smell wafting through his nose. The entire place was covered in dry blood: it looked like mud was tossed everywhere. The only thing that indicated that it was a murder scene was the police tap, and the still wet crimson pool on the mattress. (1)

_God, I think I'm going to be sick._

He fell to his knees as he remembers what happened only three days ago. It brought shivers up and down his spine. The coming home to the darkened house, the metallic smell, walking slowly to his parent's room, and seeing what was left of their bodies. That last part was forever burned into his memory. The arms and legs torn off the bodies and torn to bits, barely recognizable. Flesh had been scattered like confetti. Their heads look like a dog had had a field day with them.

The memory made Naruto bend over and dry heave; he hadn't eaten since their death. He didn't want to eat when his parents never could again. The hospital had to put an IV him to or he would he have been dehydrated.

_I don't see why they try so hard. They should just give up on people who don't want help. _

Naruto closes his eyes and gives a low sigh, he had enough pain for one day. He was positive his parent's bloody room was forever burned into his memory. He didn't see why the hell he had come in the first place. Did he just come to see if it had really happened? That it could have been some fucked up dream and his Mom and Dad were breathing and roaming around? If so, he thought it to be nothing more than a childish dream. His family was dead, and no matter what he did, they wouldn't be coming back.

_I could always off myself. I'm sure I'll see them then. But what if there's nothing left after death? It would be pointless to kill myself all for nothing. _

The blonde slowly stands, his knees popping in the process, only to stiffen when he hears someone behind him taking the step that had alerted him. Did someone follow him? He was sure that wasn't the case. Hell no one has seen him in day. The thought made him shiver slightly that someone was in his house without him knowing it.

_Whoever they are, they got about ten seconds to run before I pummel them. _

Slowly, as to not to startle the person, the blonde turned around, ready to jump the person who dared to disturb him, and let out a scream as a fist connected with his face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stands behind Naruto as he dry heaved, his coughing wild and irratic, at the opened entrance of the Dope's parent's room. The bloody scene was horrific to say the least. Dried blood coated the walls, floor, and dressers, everywhere. What made his stomach turn though, was the sight of still moistened crimson drowning the bed heavily.<p>

_Why the hell didn't they clean this up? They had three fucking days. What, were they playing cards and forgot all about it?!_

He glances back down at the shaking teen. The raven couldn't help but mourn for the blonde. It was tough losing someone close to you. But something just didn't seem right; why would the blonde come back here? It didn't make since.

_It's un-telling what he would do I guess. _

He had gotten there shortly after Naruto had, and followed him quietly through the small tunnel. He wasn't surprised there was a secret entrance; old houses usually had one or two, especially the rich. The raven had stayed back a few minutes before entering himself and going to where he could hear the awful coughs. To where the murder had happened.

The sight of the bloodied room made Sasuke want to puke, he could only imagine what the blonde had felt when he saw the fresh blood everywhere and the remnants of his family slashed to pieces.

He takes a step back as he notices the blonde start to move, as if to right himself. He didn't make much noise, barely a click from his black leather dress shoes, but they still alerted Naruto of his presence, and he slowly turned around to stare at the raven. The look in Naruto's eyes caused Sasuke to punch him. The Dope's blue crystal eye were dulled with no light in them. He could see all the pain swimming in them, the suffering. It was the look of a dead man. A boy who gave up on life and wanted death more than anything in the world. He instantly regretted hitting the mourning kid, but didn't let it show.

_I don't like that look, but I think I over did it a bit…_

Sasuke just couldn't stand that look, and reacted unconsciously. Naruto falls back to the ground holding his nose, yelping as his tailbone makes contact with hard wood. On closer examining, the raven suspected it was bleeding. A pang of guilt strikes his chest. He did he punch him, dammit?

"What the hell?!" Naruto winced, the shouting made his head hurt from where the stupid bastard had hit him. Said boy was pissed. What right did this duck haired bastard have to march up and punch him into next week? How did he even know that he would be here?

_I bet he's a stalker… My face hurts…_

"Naruto, why aren't you at the funeral?" Naruto winced in surprise. Sasuke's voice had sounded concern, which was new for the egotistic jerk.

He had been planning to go, but he didn't want to see them in their coffins. It was like if he saw them again, it would their last goodbye. It sounds stupid, but he just can't let go of the people he loved so dearly. Instead, he found himself here, not really sure why he was doing here though. His feet just acted on their own.

He glares at the raven haired man in front of him, noting his black suit and tie. He really didn't want him there. It was like he was breaking a rule or something.

"Leave me alone, bastard." The blonde gets up and pushes past the older boy. The raven's anger starts to boil. He was concerned for the blonde, and said blonde was just brushing it off? Hell no. He turns toward Naruto and grabs his sleeve, forcing Naruto to stop in his tracks look back at him. The blonde glares at Sasuke, and yanks his sleeve away.

"Leave me alone! Get lost! Why do you care anyway?! Leave!" Naruto pushes Sasuke causing him to fall flat on his butt. He hadn't been expecting the idiot to push him so he was unprepared. Said idiot takes the confusion and runs down the stairs. The raven doesn't try to stop him. He just sits there and brings his knees up, resting his head on the pale flesh. He lets out a strangled sigh in defeat. Naruto was too upset to listen. Even if Sasuke went after him he couldn't do anything.

_You haven't even said anything to him yet though. Just ask why he wasn't at the funeral. I thought you were going to drag his ass back to the funeral? Some friend/enemy I am; can't even bring him where he is needed…_

Sasuke, sighing once more at the voice in his head. He listens to hear if the blonde was still in the house, knowing it was too late anyway; Naruto was long gone. He had heard said idiot slam the door shut.

_He must be too mad to take the tunnel again. _

He sits there for a while thinking about a certain blonde, his heart aching for the devastated kid. Naruto didn't deserve being orphaned like that. He didn't need to see that gruesome scene. He didn't want Naruto to fell that pain.

His parent's especially didn't deserve to die. It was just awful.

_Tomorrow, I'm going to apologize to Naruto. I'm going to start being nicer, but I'll probably just act the same, just not as bad._

He didn't know that that would be the last time he would see the blonde for seven years.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, what are you doing?" Said blonde doesn't reply. Instead he just glares out the windshield glass from his sit up front in the small gray mini van. He glares at the dust and sand everywhere. Sweat was making his orange T-shirt stick against his tan skin. He hated it. He hated being here and he hated the sun as of this point.<p>

_Why do I have to travel out to another country with someone I barely know? I hate my life sometimes. _

He glances to the side where a heated blonde woman was glaring down at him with her hazel eyes, her arms crossed her large chest and wrinkling her lime green tank top. She wore black slacks that contrasted with her pale skin, which was turning slightly pink with the heat and sun beating on her. She looked young, maybe in her twenties, but one look at her birth certificate and you'd be sure she had plastic surgery. She swears up and though that it' s all natural. Said woman scowls at him before banging on the passenger window.

"Brat, unlock the door. I know it's weird living in a new area, a country in fact, but you're just going to have to get use to it." Naruto ignores the irritated woman, but he does smirk because earlier when they first arrived, he had locked the van doors as soon as the old hag got out. I figured if he pissed his new guardian off, she would take him back home. He didn't want to be in a country fool of strangers. It would be lonely. Sure everyone back at home didn't necessarily like him, but hey, at least he knew them and could tolerate it. Hell, he even missed that bastard Sasuke.

It was just a simple request. One that could easily be followed.

_I just want to go home. _

* * *

><p><strong>(1) There was so much Blood that it never really dried up. It can stay fresh looking for days on in if there's enough blood.<strong>

**A/N: yeah kind of short I know lol thanks for bearing with me this far. This chapter was basically just about finding out about Kyuubi and Naruto not showing up for the funeral, also first look into his reaction about moving to Suna. Okay, you know the drill you lovely readers; I want reviews! Give'em to me!**


	4. welcome home

**A/N: Sorry! I was up to my neck in work! Well, at least I left you thinking lol. But, please forgive my lateness!**

**Disclaimer: No, digging a hole to Masashi's residence and sneaking characters out is not a good idea. Did you know someone tried that before and Masashi's guards were prepared? I do now lol.**

* * *

><p>Gazing out the window and looking out at the trees passing by in colorful blurs, was the only thing keeping him from boredom. Actually that's a lie; the stupid things were making him tired, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier to hold up. All he wanted to do was sleep, but his mind just didn't want to corporate. He was nervous. They were getting close to the one place he would rather not return to.<p>

_It can't be helped I guess… Job transfers are job transfers. _

Other than staring out the window at the dreary scene speeding past, he would rather listen to music and just rock out. He was dying to listen to some classic rock or something. This was also against him because his lazy drunk of a guardian was driving and didn't want any distractions. Naruto knew she just didn't want to put up with the entertainment they would be receiving. He glances over at said lady who kills the joy in life.

Tsunade looked serious as she searches for road signs, her creamy brown eyes darting left and right in a haste. Said woman was glaring at the bare roads before her.

_She looks scary like that…_

Tsunade was a busting chested blonde woman with light hazel eyes. To anyone else who didn't personally know her, or seen her birth certificate, they would believe she was in her early twenties. They would have a heart attack if they found out she was actually fifty-six.

She was wearing a dark green T-shirt that hugged her bouncing chest and slim waist. Her black jeans were practically glued to her skin. Her black sandals were pressing harshly into the gas pedal of their old gray van. Tsunade's pale blonde hair was tied into two loose bows hanging limply behind her.

_I wonder why she has two hair bows. Why doesn't she just put it up in one like a normal person? This is the old hag though…_

Naruto sighed at the still struggling blonde. He long before knew Tsunade had herself lost again. The teen wondered if she had drunk away her sense of direction. He wouldn't put it past her. She always found a way to drunk or sneak out to go gamble. He made a mental note to check the car for any beer or liquor later.

_Like hell I'll ever let her drive drunk and crap. Old hag is going to get us killed like that, if her liver and kidneys don't give out on her first. _

Why didn't she just buy a map, or better yet, a GPS? He watches as his guardian pulls at her blonde hair with a groan. He couldn't help but smirk at the agitated blonde.

_She's going to go bald if she keeps stressing and pulling her hair out. Maybe she's hoping for that?_

"This is impossible. How do they expect us to know where we are if there isn't any road signs? Agh! Stupid roads!" She lets out another groan, hitting her stirring wheel roughly with the palm of her hand. She glares over at him after hearing his chuckle from her attitude.

"You got something to say brat? What's with you laughing? This isn't funny Naruto! The road seriously has something against me!"

Naruto looks over at his guardian, still laughing. She could be funny at times, especially when she was mad. He found it amusing that the older blonde could get so frustrated over simple misguidance.

"Sorry, it's just that you get us lost every time we go somewhere, even to the store from across the road."

Tsunade Glares at her grandson before knocking him in the back of the head, causing the blonde to yelp, instantly silencing the teen. He rubs his sore spot, sending daggers to his grandmother. (0)

_The old hag didn't have to hit me. Why does she always resort to violence?_

"Shut it Naruto. That was only one time! You know I was drunk and wasn't thinking right."

Said grandmother was bad with directions; she would never say it out loud though. She would always blame it on something else, mostly on alcohol. Which might actually be part of the reason. Naruto, sighing at the lady's sense of direction, points at a sign they were just passing. Apparently the old hag had bad eye sight too. The sigh was too big to miss, yet Tsunade seemed to not have noticed it at all.

_I should probably take her to the eye doctors or something. _

He had known the entire time where they were at, but couldn't help but mess with Tsunade. Even if she thought they were lost, he knew exactly where they were. There was another reason he kept looking out the window besides starring at the trees; he had to watch for road sighs since some old hag couldn't pay attention. Naruto silently wondered how his grandmother had received her license. The blonde teen glances back out at the window to examine a small green sign stating where exactly they were. They had reached the outskirts Konoha about five minutes ago, and were now headed into the heart of it.

_If she was paying attention, she would have known that. _

They drive in silence for a few minutes, Naruto relishing in Tsunade's growing frustration. She was practically torturing herself. If only she knew enough to keep an eye out for signs and such, especially the street sign they were about to pass. The street we needed to go on. It didn't appear that the angry woman even noticed the small slab of information.

_Huh, she's being such a disoriented hazard today… I wonder if it has to do with moving back to Konoha… _

"We're hear Old lady. Just turn down that road up ahead and keep going. It's a straight shot from here. You're not going to miss it; it's the only house on this street." His voice sounded strained and edgy. The blond hoped that his guardian hadn't noticed. It was probably because he was getting nervous. It had been seven years since he had been here, and it still haunted his dreams at night. Even if the place did have fond memories to it, that one incident blocked them out.

Naruto tightens his hold on the side door panel, a scowl mirroring his feelings. He glances over at the person driving questioning whether she notices his odd acting.

Sighing, Tsunade turns down the road he had directed at to her. It was a narrow dirt road that had a yellow caution sign, stating that the road would lead to a dead end. The blonde found it ironic in more ways than one.

_It just fits the situation of the place. _

Aligning the sides of the road where trees planted closely together. The blonde wasn't sure if the grounds keeper planted them this way or not, but the branches of the trees stretched across the road tangling itself with the other limbs across from them, creating a tunnel like trance. Small patches of light bursting through the leaves illuminates the dirt path. Gold, red, green, and brown contrasted against each other as the fall leaves swing gently in the breeze.

It was really breathtaking. For Naruto though, he didn't care. Worry and fear was the only thing he could feel. They were getting closer to that place. One he hoped he would never have to see again. The house he grew up in was just up ahead at the breaking of the tunnel of branches. His brain kept itching at him that this would be a bad idea that he should've never come back. Feeling fear clawing up his spine causes said person to shiver slightly. Nausea was being to bubble up inside of him.

_I think I'm getting sick…_

Tsunade seems to notice because she reaches over, takes his hand, and gives it a soft squeeze for reassurance. He smiles at his guardian, returning the gesture, but with false assurance.

_Just take a big breath. Everything's going to be fine. _

Soon they came up to a Garden filled with rose bushes, lilies, sakura trees, and other assorted plants that led to a white house in the middle. So this was Naruto's old home. Tsunade had never been to it before. It was decently big; two stories high with a red roof, and brown oak wood doors. It had two windows adorning the front of the first floor, and another matching pair on the second. She could see translucent white curtains hanging from the windows. It reminded her of old modern house people would expect to see when walking the streets of old towns.

She slightly wondered why it looked so clean when clearly it hadn't been inhabited for years.

The blonde haired man looks up at his old house as Tsunade pulls into the drive way. Naruto could hear pebbles crunch under the wheels as it squealed to a complete stop next to the house.

He never thought he would be seeing this place again. Getting out of the car Naruto noticed he was shaking form and willed himself to stop. The blonde wouldn't show how much this awful building had gotten to him.

_Tsunade will just worry about me. _

The Memories of that day was coming into his mind like a slideshow. His parents, the killing, and the blood, he could still smell the metallic stench of it. His eyes forever burned the image of the bloody room. The teen began to feel dizzy, his vision darkening ever slightly. Naruto hastily grabs the edge of the grey van. His breath had quickened into short gasps: he couldn't handle this. These memories of the past were eating him alive, and he wasn't sure how to stop it. The pain was overbearing. Not physical but mental.

"You ok?" Naruto glances to the side where his guardian stood looking concerned. The blonde scolds himself for making his grandmother worry. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, he straightens up and smiles at the blonde woman, hoping to ease her worry for him.

_I suck at hiding my emotions… Dammit. _

"Yeah. Just tired I guess. Well, let's get inside and unpack, we have a lot to do." He turns and pushes past the older woman, walking up to the double doors, ending the conversation. Naruto wanted to believe that the old hag would believe him, but an itchy feeling told him other whys. The blonde stands at the front entrance, raking up the courage to actually enter the devil's den.

_Oh, stop being a wimp Naruto Uzumaki! You're seventeen now and you shouldn't be scared of entering your own house. _

The blonde takes a big breath and holds it. He reaches into his pocket to grasp the small metal key that lay in there. It had warmed during the time of being confined into his jeans. Placing said key into the key slot, Naruto twist the thing successfully unlocking it, and pushes the wooden door open. It squeaks eerily as it slowly opens itself up to the outside world. It sends a shiver down his back.

The inside of the house was bear and had a thick layer of dust everywhere, even on the roof of the room. It was dark, and the air was stale. Cold air scratches past him. This didn't surprise the blonde teen. He figured it would be like this with no one to clean and keep it warm for all those years of his absence.

_Here goes nothing. Might as well get this over with._

Naruto takes his first steps into house he never wanted to see again. The house his parents died in.

_Welcome home to me._

* * *

><p>Looking around, Sasuke noticed a moving truck heading south, toward the end of town. It was small and had dents aligning the sides of the pale blue vehicle. Its tires looked worn and well used. Someone new had moved here to the quiet town of Hidden leaf. It was unusual for one to see a new face in the small town hidden in the leaves. It was nearly un-heard of.<p>

_They must be stupid to move into a town like this. It's filled with idiots. Just another one to add into the addition I guess. _

The raven haired continued to walk north, not interested in meeting the said idiot movers, when he stopped and looked back again. The small truck past streets and side roads and kept edging closer to the only street back out that way.

_The only house back that way is…_

He turns around and runs toward the way the moving truck went, startling several people who quickly moved to get out of his way. Some shouted insults at him or simply grunted, but he didn't care. He had to know who it was; if it was who he thought it was. He continued to run, and made a sharp turn onto the side road that held the only house on that street. The raven saw the blue vehicle turn down the abandon road and quickened his pace, hope bubbling in his panting chest.

_It has to be him! As far as I know, they never sold the place. _

Soon, he caught up to the moving truck that was now parked in the driveway. It was park off to the side, near the entrance. Two men Climbed out of it. One was short and buffy, and really hairy, well, besides his head which was bald with a shine. His head looked too small for his body. Said man was wearing a tight fitting grey wife beater, black jeans that hung low to his hips, and well-worn sneakers.

_Looks like a bear._

The other was also short but not as buff and hairy and also had short brown hair gracing his head. He had the same get up on as well. The raven wondered slightly if it was a weird uniform code or if they just dressed the same naturally.

They both noticed him staring at them. Sasuke could see them scowling and their eyes slighting into glares. He notes that they both have dark brown eyes.

"Can we help you? If not, get lost, we have a lot of crap to unload and don't need brats like you running around." Sasuke glared back at them. No one told him what to do.

If they were the ones moving in he was going to kill himself for running after them. Surely they weren't the ones? No, he refused to believe that these pricks were moving in to HIS house.

"Are you the ones moving in here?" His voice was quiet and calm. He just wanted to calm his nerves and anxiety. He raised an eyebrow when the two men started laughing. What had he said that was so funny?

_I don't find this amusing at all. _

"Hell no kid! We can't afford this place. Besides, it's a little too cheesy for my taste. No, we're just the moving people that they hired." The two men turn their backs to him and opened the back of the moving truck revealing furniture and such. They started to unload furniture from the back of the truck.

"Who is moving in?" They look over at the boy, wondering if they should tell him. Apparently, they decided that they didn't give a fuck because they shrugged before grunting a weird response.

"Just some kid and his granny. Now beat it. We have work to do." They turn and ignore the raven behind them.

Sasuke glances around the place. He notices a grey van parked farther in the driveway. No one appeared to be in it.

_So the movers are here already._ He looks over at the house remembering what the guys said. A kid and granny. Not parents. It's not uncommon for kids to live with their grandparents, who else would move in there knowing this place's history?

_That could mean it could be him._

Sasuke casually heads to the house, ignoring the questioning glances of the two bears. He steps unto the wooden porch, making it squeak under his pressure, and instead of knocking on the door, he bends down and looks through the window.

_I feel like a stalker or something, but I don't want to make a fool of myself…_

His breath gets caught in his throat, not five feet away stood the blonde bundle he had known as a kid. His hair was a blinding blonde and unruly, locks splayed everywhere. He was standing in a sigh view point of view toward the raven, so he could barely see his eyes but he could tell they were still a beautiful shade of blue that rivaled oceans and the sky on a good day. He was taller, but still considered short. He still looked the same, except more mature maybe. Also he noticed the blonde's sapphire eyes filled with fear and sadness.

He also couldn't help but notice that Naruto had a nice ass.

_OK, not the time to think about that. _

The blonde may look the same, but wasn't the same guy Sasuke knew him as. He just seemed off. He didn't seem as cheerful and bubbly like he had remembered.

_It has been seven years. A person can change over time. _

Turning to leave, Sasuke walked slowly away from the abandoned white house that was now being lived in. He pays no attention to the questioning gazes from the moves men. His mind traveled back to Naruto's eyes; they were dull and dead like.

He didn't like that look. He may have not seen Naruto in years, but he still felt like that wasn't a natural look for him. He had an idea of why he might have looked like that.

_It's hard going back to the place where your parents were murdered. _

He was filled with different emotions: He was excited, confused, happy, and mad. But he was mostly excited. His blonde was finally back, and he was planning to keep him this time. But, before any of that happened, he needed to bring his cheerful blonde back up to speed. The only way to that was simple; you start a challenge.

If this Naruto was anything like his old self, he knew that that the blonde couldn't turn down a challenge. Especially from someone who picked on him his entire life.

_I'm going to change that though. I had my amusement picking on him and seeing his cute flushed face. Now it's time to get serious. _

Sasuke smirked and looked back at the house, a plan already playing in his head. He could see the hired help lifting a tan beat up couch. The piece of furniture had seen better days, but it looked comfortable none the less. They were heading to the double doors and that's when the raven broke into a run. He didn't want the blonde to see him just yet.

_Welcome home Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>(0)- People have some scary glares… It's just a saying when someone is basically giving you the death glare. <strong>

**A/N: soo, Naruto is home! Later I'll throw in some flashbacks of what happened the time when he left the hidden leaf for seven years. I wonder what Sasuke is planning…. I like reviews, and I really don't mind when you post them, even after the stories complete and stuff. I still like opinions. xD **


	5. school

**A/N: Yay! Made this in time! Thumbs up to me. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: So my previous attempts to own Naruto and the others have failed, but not this time! But until then, Masashi owns them.**

* * *

><p>Even with his eyelids closed he could see the bright sun shriek across his face, it was irritating seeing the inside of his eyelids glow pink. (1) Why the hell did the sun have bone to pick with him?!<p>

_Can't even attempt to sleep without something else waking me. _

With a groan, Naruto sits up in bed. Glancing at the clock, he lets out another loud groan: It was only six in the morning. (2) He didn't have to be up for another hour. If he could've, he would have broken the sun with a freaking hammer. He glares at his tan curtains, wishing he could burn them for not doing their job.

_Stupid freaking ball of fire, can't leave me any peace._

Since it was apparent that he wasn't going back to sleep thanks to the sun, the blonde gets out of bed, and while stretching, looks around his old/new room. The wall paper was the same: Green with little swirls with points at the end and a small triangle at the bottom left side. It almost resembled a leaf. (3) A crude one, but a leaf none the less.

The bed was different: the old one was too small and rotted. They threw it out when they arrived there yesterday evening. His new bed was queen sized with an orange comforter decorating it. Small red circles with black swirls in them were neatly stitch into the bright fabric.

Other than his bed and the dresser, there wasn't much in his room besides clothes and some scattered papers for school. He didn't even have posters or anything up.

_I guess I need to make the place look more alive when I get back today or something. I may suck at decorating, but that doesn't mean I ain't going to dazzle the place up. Did the old hag bring in my boxes of posters and pictures? _

He really didn't remember much after he had arrived and went inside the house. He was filled with sorrow from coming back to this god awful place, though he did remember thinking he saw someone looking through the window. Naruto had been talking to Tsunade when movement caught his eye by the window. He wasn't that concerned about it, so he saw no need to look over.

_It must have been one of the movers._

Walking over the closet, he grabbed an orange T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. He wasn't in the mood to shower. He wasn't in the mood for anything since he arrived. His mind was basically on speed auto pilot. As soon as he got there and got his room arranged, he went in and hasn't been out. He sighs and takes off his night shirt, throwing it somewhere across his room, his pants and boxers soon follow.

Naruto pulls the bright fabric over his unruly blonde head and then reaches for a new pair of underwear that was hanging form one of his cardboard boxes. Slipping them on and his pants, he examines himself in the mirror.

_I look like shit. I guess not getting any sleep will do that to a man. I hate this place…_

Walking out of his room, he looks down the hallway toward the one room he hated the most. If he could, he would have the sinful area removed. He absolutely hated his parent's room. He could smell the blood radiating off the door, even if it had been cleaned and restored.

_I never want to step foot in there again._

He quickly went down stairs, two steps at a time. The blonde wanted to far from that room, this house for that matter.

Naruto smelled the food before he went into the kitchen. He could also smell all the burnt attempts at it. Tsunade was up and about making breakfast. The blonde woman was slaving over the stove carefully flipping pancakes.

_She's really improved over the last few years. I guess that cooking class with our cousin Shizune paid off well. _

Noticing the blonde, she places the pan away from the hot skillet and walks over and places a kiss on his forehead. He groans as he wipes at the germs now placed on his head.

_She knows I hate that. The old hag. _

"Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" He shrugs, ignoring her pet name, and went to the fridge for some OJ. He loved the stuff; his favorite color plus a great taste was a miracle.

His night had been awful. He had had a nightmare about what happened the day his parents died. He was watching the murder play out. He had woken up and screamed, but after taking some of his medication, he went back to a dreamless sleep, well sort of. The medication didn't really knock him out. It just prevented him from dreaming again. He was awake for most of the night. He was thankful that he was turned into his pillow so his shout was muffled and was unheard by his guardian.

_I don't want her to worry over stupid dreams. It's this house. I just don't like it. _

"I guess you could say that. How long have you been up? Last I checked the kitchen was a mess with nothing in here." He took a big gulp from the carton, earning a glare from the blonde female. Hey, she didn't drink the juice so why was she so picky about him drinking straight from the container?

_Must be a germ thing. _

"Never went to sleep. I had to get a dent in the move in process. Don't give me that look Uzumaki. I'll sleep later, right now there's work to be done. Now eat your breakfast and get to school." She sets a plate down on the table. He could now see the darkness under her eyes.

_She's going to overwork herself one of these days. _

Naruto sighs in frustration at his grandmother's antics and looks down at the plate: Pancakes and eggs. He smiled at the attempt that Tsunade tried to make the dish look like a smiley face.

"Thanks Granny." He knew she hated that word and was rewarded with a spoon thrown at the back of his head.

Tsunade grabs her own plate of food and a cup filled with dark coffee and sits down across from him.

"So, is the medication working? I thought I heard you scream last night. But when I finally got my ass out of bed, you were sleeping."

Damn, so she had heard him last night. He takes a bite out of his eggs, taking his time before answering.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, but the meds are working. After I took some I didn't dream about it anymore. You don't have to worry about me."

"It's my job to worry. Listen Naruto, are you sure you don't want to go back to that counselor?"

He places his fork down and rubs at his eyes. The blonde didn't like this type of thing to pop up every day. He hated going there, it made him feel like a lunatic. The counselor wasn't much better either. The guy had a weird fetish with snakes. It was creepy.

"I don't need to go back. The meds are working and I'm fine. You worry too much, like a bear."

She doesn't say anything more and they continue their meal in silence.

_Great, now she's upset. I'll make it up to her later or something. _

Finishing his breakfast, the blonde grabs his bag and starts to walk out the door. He was ready to get away from this place for a few hours at least. It would do him some good.

A hand reaches out and stops him.

_This can't be good. _

"Naruto, Are you sure you're going to be alright? If you want, you can stay home a few more days, let the principal know you need more time to settle in." Naruto looks back at his guardian. She was worried. He could see it in her tired eyes. She look pitiful. It made the blonde uncomfortable.

_She is such a bear._

"Tsunade I'll be fine. Don't worry ok? I'll be home later." Naruto turns and walks out the door, leaving Tsunade looking out at him. He knew she was only going to worry more about him, but he really didn't want to stay there more than needed.

He walks down the driveway and heads to the dirt road that led away from his house. He was leaving one dreaded place, but headed to another.

_Let's go to school and get it over with._

* * *

><p>Sasuke was looking out the window at the back of the classroom. He was watching the students walk by, looking for a specific blonde. The raven had been doing this for the last thirty minutes. He had gotten to school earlier than usual just in case the Dope came in early. But no such luck. So here he was now, looking for Naruto through a dirtied window. How the hell did a window get so dirty on the second floor?<p>

_Where is he? I couldn't have missed him. Maybe he isn't coming today since he just moved back and all. No, knowing him, he wouldn't be able to stay at that place for long. _

There was only one high school in the hidden leaf, so unless he was a drop out, he should be here.

Sighing as he heard the bell ring, the raven turns around in his seat to look at the front desk where Kakashi stood, reading a perverted book. Sasuke thought it was stupid; not only with the book, but with that mask he always wore on his face. Was he a germ freak? Doesn't want to get sick? Maybe it's a weird fetish or something.

_I wonder if anyone's ever seen his face. Probably not; the guy wears it like a second skin. I wouldn't be surprised if he had another one underneath that. _

He watches as the silver haired man finally puts the book down and gives the class an arched eye, indicating that he was smiling.

"Hello class. Today is exciting. We have a new student." Sasuke's head shot up and looked toward the closed door where a shadow stood behind it. Could it be Naruto? He hadn't seen him come in. That sneaky bastard.

_About time he got here. _

"He originally lived here, but do to some family matters, he moved away." Kakashi walks over to the door, and slightly opening it, whispers for the student to come in.

The door opens all the way, and Kakashi getting out of the way, Naruto walks through the door. He was wearing a bright orange shirt that only he could pull off and skinny jeans with old grey sneakers.

"This is Naruto. Give him a warm welcome, then read chapter twenty-six in your English texts. There will be a quiz at the end of the week on it."

Kakashi waves to the blonde before he re-opens his book, and without looking back sits down and starts reading silently to himself. Him and his damn book.

_I wonder why he hasn't been reported on that yet. Surly someone would have by now, right?_

Sasuke chuckles as Naruto looks around for a spot to sit. He looked totally lost. He took in the loose orange shirt the blonde was wearing, and the skinny jeans that made Naruto appear sexy. Yep, only the idiot could pull that color off as sexy.

_He probably looks better with it off though. _

Naruto glanced his way and, noticing Sasuke, Glared. He pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"You! I know you! You're that bastard that wouldn't leave me alone in grade school!"

Kakashi looks up and stares at the new kid. "Naruto, keep your voice down, this may be your first day back and you want to reconnect with friends, but do it in your own time."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's words. That was a good things.

_So, he does remember me. That's perfect. Makes my life easier. _

"Yo Idiot. Long time no see. Your screams get any manlier?" (4) Naruto's blushing face was quite nice to see. It contrasted nicely with his tan skin and sapphire eyes.

_I'll have to make sure he only blushes for me._

"Shut up! That was grade school everyone screams girly!" The whole class laughed at that, even Kakashi chuckled. They shouted that was stupid, that none of them screamed like that. The raven rolled his eyes at that. Of course everyone screamed girly at one point.

_I'll never admit that I did though. Uchiha's don't scream girly. _

Naruto's blush got deeper, and glancing around found an empty seat near the back, and ran to it. Sitting down he ignores the looks from people and the laughs. First day here and he already gave them a fools impression.

The rest of the class was normal except for the giggles and stares. Sasuke noticed that half the class was laughing at the blonde, and the other half gave him looks of sympathy.

_I wonder if they know what happened to him. If they do, they better keep their mouths shut. He doesn't need a constant reminder. _

The looks over at Naruto reading. The way he read was cute; his face was cocked to the side and his lips shaped an 'O' whenever he got stuck on something. He liked the way the blonde's bangs cover his eyes, giving him a seductive look.

_Don't jump Sasuke. Resist the urge. All good things come to those who wait. But damn he's making it hard… I'm a pervert…_

The raven hadn't noticed the bell went off until everyone started to pack their bags and leave. He had been staring at Naruto the entire time. It didn't seem that long to him.

He slowly stood up and casually walked over to Naruto's desk, where the blonde was still packing up his stuff.

"Where were you at?" Naruto jumps and looks up at the raven surprised, he hadn't known he was there at all. The raven smirked. It was fun sneaking up on his blonde. Well, not his blonde yet, but soon to be.

"What? I've been here?" Sasuke stares at Naruto wondering if he was trying to be funny. Knowing him, probably not.

_At least his brain hasn't changed that much. Still an idiot as ever. _

"No, I mean where did you go after the funeral that day?" Naruto winced at the question. He looked back up at the raven, his blue eyes glaring coldly at him.

"That's my business, not yours bastard." Sasuke winced at the hostility in Naruto's voice. What did he say to make him so mad? Naruto pushes past Sasuke and starts to walk out the door, but stops and turns around.

"Don't ever bring up the past. I want to start here new. I don't need everyone knowing about me." His voice was calmer now. He turns back around and opens the door.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I'm not that heartless."

"So the bastard admits that he has no heart. Good to know." Naruto was still good at being sarcastic at least.

They stand there silent for a few moments.

"I was in the next country over." Naruto leaves the room, not looking back at the teen.

Said teen sighs and readjusted his bag strap on his shoulder. He was happy that the Dope was being more open. Maybe this would escalate more to his liking soon.

Sasuke Shortly leaves after Naruto. They were both too distracted to notice that their teacher was still there listening to their conversation. He couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. How he loved young love blooming.

_Well that was interesting. Oh well not my problem._

He goes back to reading his book, thinking about trying some new poses on a certain dolphin named man.

* * *

><p>Naruto walks out of the classroom. He wasn't angry or anything. He just didn't want Sasuke to bring any of the past up. He wanted to forget it. Plus, he didn't want the whole school pitying him because of his parents, or worse, they could ignore him as some outcast orphan. Both seemed pretty bad, and he wasn't sure how he would handle either of them.<p>

_Doesn't matter; I bet half the school remembers me and what happened. _

He wasn't sure why he told the raven where he had lived before. He didn't intend to tell him, but for some reason the words slipped out. Maybe it was because Sasuke had a pretty face.

_Wait… What did I just say?_

Naruto paled at that. Sasuke sexy? That was a scary thought. He liked girls after all. He didn't roll that way, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had noticed how the raven's hair looked soft and how he wanted to touch it. His soft creamy pale skin and dark onyx eyes he could get lost in.

_Ok, stop. We are not doing this brain. I like girls, end of story. Sasuke is a bastard anyway. He's probably straight too, hell! I'm straight! Stupid hormones. _

The blonde, lost in thought, runs straight into someone causing him to tumble backward. He lands roughly on his tailbone and lets out a small groan in displeasure.

"Sorry, wasn't paying atten-" The teen looks up to see the most beautiful girl he'd seen in his life.

She had short bubble gum hair that reached just above her shoulders and was separated by a red headband. She was wearing a red shirt that hugged her curves and black yoga pants that stopped right above the knees, a pink sweat was tied around her slim waist. When she turned around he noticed she had pale green eyes and had a sort of large forehead. She looks down and frowns.

"Pay attention next time knuckle head. I could've got hurt." She reaches her arm out to help the blonde up. She thought the blonde was kinda cute, but no were near as sexy as Sasuke.

"I haven't seen you here before. You must be new. I'm Sakura Haruno." The blonde takes her hand and pulls himself up with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm new. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Can I take you on a date for almost injuring you?" Sakura glared and hit him on the head, earning a small yelp.

_Why are women so violent? Maybe it's just the girls I meet? Lucky me…_

"Only Sasuke can take me out on a date. Find someone else. We can be friends though." She flips her hair and walks away, earning an irritated groan from the blonde.

There was that name again; Sasuke. Naruto hated the name. Even when trying to pick up girls he somehow gets in the way. Why does he have to be so sexy?! Naruto hit himself in the head. He had to get that thought out of his head. Sasuke was not sexy! He would write it down a hundred times if he had to.

_Why would anyone with a duck's ass on their head be considered sexy? Huh, you tell me that. _

The blonde looks over at pinkette who was across the hall talking to some long haired blonde chick who looked over and waved with a wink.

_Friends huh? Good start I guess, I can steal you away from Sasuke later. _

With that thought in his head he headed for class. He just hoped that a certain bastard wouldn't be in his class. One was bad enough. He didn't want the whole day to be lived in hell.

He hadn't noticed the stares he was getting from a group of people who was watching the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm. Wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter with Naruto's mind running around and the stares.**

**(1)- Have you noticed when you close your eyes in the sun you see pink? Doesn't work for some people, but for others it does lol.**

**(2)- Where I live the sun rises around 5:30 a.m. Such a drag.**

**(3)- You know the hidden leaf symbol.**

**(4)- Remember chapter two? ;)**


	6. friend challenge

**A/N: A day late. Not too bad, but still late. Sorry! Thanks to everyone reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Hiring people to help move Naruto and the others to my place wasn't a good idea. Who would've thought the two buff hairy movers would betray me?! Masashi, you win this time!**

* * *

><p>So far he had every class with Sasuke. It was really a pain in the ass. Why couldn't he get at least one class without him there bothering him?<p>

Naruto looks to his left at his science partner, Sasuke. The raven was staring right back, a smirk on his face.

"Will you stop staring at me? What? Like what you see?" Naruto had meant it as a joke.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto stared at the raven. He was insane to think Sasuke just said that he liked the way He looked. A blush ran across the blonde's face.

"Sasuke that's not funny. Don't counter my joke with that lame come back." He turned around to look at the front of the room where their teacher stood.

"Who said I was joking?" Naruto jumped in surprise as Sasuke whispered this in his ear.

He stares at the raven beside him. What was going on? Sasuke was acting strange. Ever since they met this morning for the first time in seven years, Sasuke has been acting like this. Was it a new type of bullying? Going around and whispering in his ear and practically calling him hot? Also the way Sasuke kept staring at him, making him blush.

Naruto didn't get it. The whispering was uncomfortable sure, but being called hot was kinda flattering. Maybe it was meant to be disgusting for him since it was a guy telling him that. Sasuke's looks, he just ignored them. But the other looks he was getting from some of the students worried him. He wondered if they knew about him. That was stupid though, they wouldn't remember something like that. They would've been too young to bother remembering something like that.

His thoughts went back to Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't really bothered by Sasuke's bullying. _What a stupid bullying method. Sasuke's gonna have to try harder if he wants to be mean to me. _

Naruto went back to work on his science work, ignoring the glare the raven was now giving him, and smirked. He assumed he had pissed the raven off for failing to bully him.

* * *

><p>Was Naruto really that dumb? After the incidence this morning in first period, Sasuke has been trying to advance on the blonde. He had been whispering to him trying to be seductive, but the dope had been thinking Sasuke was trying to be creepy. Calling him hot didn't seem to help either, he kept playing it off as a joke or something, and Naruto kept ignoring his stares.<p>

It was pissing Sasuke off. Why couldn't the blonde realize Sasuke was trying to pick him up? Maybe he was going to have to be more physical. No, that wouldn't work, Naruto would probably take it wrong and want to fight the raven.

He was going to have to take it slowly. Start from the beginning. He'd have to become the idiot's friend first. It was the only logical way he could think of.

Get Naruto to be goods friends with him, and then advance on him, do things a friend wouldn't do. _Maybe then the blonde would freaking get it._

He looks back at his blonde. "Naruto."

The blonde doesn't look over at him, instead he stares straight forward. "What do you want bastard?"

"Let's forget about the past and be friends." Naruto whipped his head around and glared at the raven.

"I told not to bring up the past. And what's this about being friends? Why would I be friends with you?"

"I think if you want to forget about the past then forget about us meeting and me bullying you. We can pretend we just met to and got on wrong turns, but we got over our differences and became friends. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt anyone if we hung out."

Naruto pondered Sasuke's words.

"If you're trying to be funny, or if you're planning something sinister, you better forget it. I won't fall for it."

Sasuke held his hands up in protest. "I'm not planning anything, I just think it would be interesting if two enemies became friends, but if you're not up to the challenge then forget it."

That got Naruto's attention. He never turned a challenged down, not even the one where he had to dye his hair pink and pretend to be a girl for a week. Ok, he should've turned that one down, but a challenge was a challenge.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. I don't think we can become friends and you do. What do I get if you lose?" The raven pondered this.

"You can have me something embarrassing." The blonde grinned at this.

"And if you win?" The raven smirked.

"You. I get you."

The blonde was taken aback by this, but thought it was Sasuke's weird way of saying he would gain another comrade.

"Deal." They shake hands, then look forward to listen to the teachers instructions.

Sasuke is excited. He knew he would get Naruto. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>On the way home from school, Naruto stopped by the store. He wanted to buy some instant ramen. Tsunade hated the stuff and never bought it. He always had to go out and get it. <em>The old lady's taste buds must be dead.<em>

Reaching the ramen shelf, Naruto started to fill his cart with his favorite food.

"Naruto is that you?" Naruto, hearing his name being called, turns around.

The man behind Naruto was tall with dark brown hair pulled back in a tie. He was wearing a dark green jacket with loose black jeans. Naruto noticed he had a scar across his nose, making him look ridiculous with that big smile stretched across his face.

"Hey it is you. Do you remember me? It's ok if you don't, it has been seven years."

Naruto gave the man a big grin. How could he forget? This was the man who was practically like a second farther to him. His favorite teacher, Iruka.

"Hey! Of course I remember you! It's been a long time Iruka." They gave each other an awkward hug.

"Looks like you haven't change Naruto. Still eating instant ramen." Iruka pointed a finger at Naruto's cart full of Ramen.

"You know me, Gotta have ramen. It's the love of my life." They laugh at the joke.

Naruto looks over at a clock on the wall, and sighs. It was getting late.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I got to get home before Tsunade worries. It was great seeing you Iruka! We should catch over a bowl of ramen, your treat of course." Naruto laughs has Iruka complains about the blonde being obsessed with the noodles.

They say their goodbyes, and after another awkward, they part ways.

_Iruka looks older, but doesn't seem to have changed any. _

Naruto pays the cashier and walks home.

* * *

><p>He watched as a boy exited the small grocery store, a bag full of something the man couldn't recognize. That didn't matter, what mattered was the brat carrying the bag. He noted how the brat had spikey blonde hair like his mother (1). Basically everything about the boy resembled her.<p>

He didn't need to confirm who he was; the hair and blue eyes said it all: He was the Uzumaki brat he had been looking for. He had been looking for him for seven years, after he killed the blonde's parents.

He had planned to kill the boy as a child; the day of the funeral was his main idea. He would wait till he was by himself, then after kidnapping him, He planned to kill the boy and spread his remains on his parents freshly buried grave.

But the boy never showed up to the funeral. He had waited for hours after the funeral was over and still hadn't seen him. He then went to the blonde's house to see if he went back there.

He wasn't there, but the torn down police tape indicated that someone had been.

He had looked at his work. (2) He was pleased that the blood on the bed was still wet, like it had just happened.

Turning away he left the house quickly; he didn't want the police coming back and seeing him there. He would have a hard time getting away.

Now, after seven years of searching for him, he got a tip a few days ago that the blonde was back at the Hidden Leaf.

He still wondered where he had been hiding for all those years. He had checked every record of Naruto's, but found nothing.

He guessed the police didn't want any information to leak about his new location.

The man watches Naruto for a few more minutes before turning the opposite way. He already had his strategy formed.

Naruto was going to wish that he never came back home.

* * *

><p>Naruto opens the doors to his house and finds the lights are off. It looked completely dark inside the two story house, almost like no one there. But, Tsunade had told him that she would be there waiting for him every day.<p>

Naruto's blood ran cold as his thoughts went back to that day when he walked into the darkened house to find his parents dead.

_No, things like that don't happen twice. Tsunade is asleep or went out. That had to be it._

Even as Naruto thought this he couldn't get his mind off the image of walking into his guardian's room seeing blood and torn limbs scattered everywhere. The metallic smell would fill his nose, and blood would soak into his shoes.

He could picture Tsunade's head ripped from her body, lying near the edge of the bed. Her eyes would pear into Naruto's.

Her arms and legs would be chopped into little bits and thrown around the room like confetti.

Her blood would be everywhere: on the walls, the roof, the floor, and a pool of blood on the bed.

Naruto's breathing was getting faster and shorter as he pictured it in his head. His vision started to get blurry. He felt his knees buckle, and he started to fall.

He hit the floor hard. He was too numb to feel it; all he could feel was the fear of knowing Tsunade could be dead in her room.

He didn't register the voice shouting for him, or the arms that wrapped around him.

He closed his eyes, and let the darkness take him away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, Naruto needs help…. I feel kinda sorry for him, even if I am the one writing it. Also, why is he so dumb? He needs to figure it out eventually that Sasuke likes the dope. Poor Sasuke. In the next chapter expect something bad is going to happen. Just letting you know. **

**(1) Remember when I told you I made Minato the mother?**

**(2) He was examining the damage he had done to the room, remembering what he had down, and looking at the after math of it. **


	7. first day of school

**A/N: hmmm. What's going to happen? I'm sorry if I've confused you in this one! I love the reviews I'm getting.**

**Disclaimer: So I hid myself in a wooden box and was delivered to Masashi's house. He accepted it, then threw me out the window when he found out who was in it. Why can't I win?**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, it's time for school! Get up sleepy head or I'm going to throw away you're pancakes." <em>Ugh, momma is annoying.<em>

Naruto groggily sits up in bed, only half awake. Pushing the covers aside, he stumbles to the floor. "I'm coming mom."

He makes his way down the stairs to the brightly lit kitchen, were his mother was putting a plate on the table.

"Morning sweetie." She walks over and kisses her small child on the head. "Eat up, don't want to be hungry on your first day of kindergarten, do you?"

She picks Naruto up and places him in a chair, then turns around and fixes another plate of pancakes. _That must be for daddy._

The blonde looks down at his plate, and begins to devour the fluffy goodness. He loved his mother's pancakes; they simply were the best he ever had. They were the only pancakes he ever had.

A hand reaches out and pats his head. "Whoa Naruto, don't eat too fast, can't have our cute son choking."

Naruto looks up and gives his farther a big smile. "Don't worry, I'm Naruto! I won't choke over something like this."

As soon as he said this he began to cough; he still had food in his mouth and some went down his throat. Kushina began to laugh as he patted his son's back.

After Naruto's choking experience, he got down from the table and ran back up to his room to prepare for today. His parents smiled at the over hyper child.

"He gets that energy from you Minato. Also his good looks." Minato looks over at her husband and laughs.

"Don't worry; he has a lot of you in him too. You just don't see it." The blonde walks over and picks up the dirty dishes.

Minato bends down and kisses her red headed Kushina on the cheek.

"Ew! Gross, not in the kitchen!" They turn around and see Naruto standing in the kitchen doorway, ready to go. He had a big smile on his face.

Minato and her Kushina chuckle; He thought it was gross now, but when he matured he would think differently. She gives her husband another kiss before saying goodbye, and taking Naruto's hand, she leaves to take the blonde to school.

* * *

><p>Naruto walks into his new classroom: It was a total disaster. The room was packed full of small children around Naruto's age. Some were coloring on the walls with crayons, paint, and glitter glue. Others were playing with the toys scattered everywhere, throwing them, chewing on them, and breaking them.<p>

The blonde noticed a few kids sleeping on the beanbags. How could they sleep through all the screaming and laughing? And the smell, it smelled like dirty dippers and old food.

Naruto covered his ears to block out the noise. He has never been in such a loud room. It was giving him a headache. He wants to turn and leave, but knows his parents would be upset with him if he did.

_Please let this day end quickly. _

The blonde looks around for a place to sit. It was almost impossible; between the kids and all the scattered toys, there wasn't really any place to sit down and get comfortable.

After doing another look around, Naruto finds a spot toward the end of the room. It was a small corner with barely any toys near it. There wasn't any one near it either, besides a kid that had his back turned toward him. Naruto could deal with that.

He walks over and sits down next to the boy, he would've sat farther away, but there wasn't any room. He glances over at the boy who hasn't seemed to have noticed him yet.

The first thing Naruto noticed about the kid was that he had black hair shaped like the back of a ducks butt. He laughed as he pictured a duck sitting on the child's head like a hat; this caused the raven to look over at Naruto.

Naruto winced as the other boy glared at him, then became confused when the glare became a friendly smile.

_What a weird kid._

The blonde thought the raven was going to shake hands with him when he raised his hand toward him. Instead, the raven haired child balls his hand and brings it down hard on Naruto's head.

Naruto opens his eyes with a start.

* * *

><p>After waking from his dream, the blonde realizes he's not at home.<p>

Looking around the room, Naruto noticed the walls were all white.

He was in a hospital. But why was he? The last thing he remembered was walking into his house and finding it empty.

His blood runs cold as he remembers everything that happened. He quickly sits up in bed and struggles to get the covers off. He had to figure out where Tsunade was, If she was ok or not.

"Naruto calm down!" He is pushed back on the bed. He looks up and sees Tsunade standing above him, concern on her face.

He instantly calms down, and sighs in relief. Tsunade was fine, she was right here. She wasn't dead and chopped into bits, and spread all over her room.

He reaches up and hugs her. "Thank God you're alright."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be saying that. What happened Naruto? You scared the living shit out of me." She hugs him back, and then gently lays him back down.

Naruto takes a big breath and looks at his guardian. She was expecting an answer to why Naruto had freaked out and fainted. Taking another big breath he explains to her his fear of coming home to the empty house.

Tsunade sat quietly as she listens to his story. When he was finished she buts her face in her hands, sighing.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should've been more careful. I was tired after unpacking everything and went to take a nap. I turned the lights off to save energy. I planned on getting back up after a few house, but time slipped away, and before I knew it, you had come home and all this happened." She reaches over and rubs the blonde's head.

Naruto felt stupid; he should've known his guardian would be tired after the move and not sleeping the entire night. A blush reddened his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe how scared he was. Of course nothing had happened to Tsunade. He was just being paranoid about living in his old house.

"Hey old lady, it's ok. I was just being dumb. I'll be prepared next time and not jump to conclusions."

Tsunade nods but says nothing.

Naruto clears his throat and sits back up. "How long have I been here? I feel pretty stiff."

The blonde woman looks at Naruto and sighs. "You've been here for three days kid. You hit your head pretty hard."

Naruto reaches and touches his fort head, wincing in pain as he hit a sore spot. _The floor got me good._

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood at the gates at the front of the school for the fourth time that week. He was waiting once again for Naruto. The blonde had missed three days of school now.<p>

The raven was beginning to worry. Earlier he had asked the school receptionist about Naruto's absence, but got no answer. Later he had gone to the blonde's house, but no one had answered when he knocked.

He was pretty sure the blonde hadn't moved away; other whys they would've packed up their stuff and left. Sasuke had looked through their window to make sure of it. He had gone home knowing nothing.

Now here he was waiting for the idiot again. The raven turns around and begins to leave, expecting the blonde wouldn't show up, when a hand slapped the back of Sasuke's head.

Turning around to see who it was-and to possibly kill them- Sasuke is surprised to see Naruto. He grinned a goofy grin. Sasuke stares at the blonde's bandaged head.

"Hey bastard. Didn't expect to see you here." He walks past the raven.

The raven easily catches up. "What happened to your head?" Sasuke noticed as the blonde paled slightly.

"Nothing much, I just slipped and fell. It's only a cut, though, I did sleep for three days. I woke up in a hospital yesterday."

_That would explain the bandage around his head, and why I couldn't find him. _

The raven smirked and flicked the back of Naruto's head. "Be more careful next time idiot. It wouldn't be good for you to die." _Yeah, I can't have him dying before he's even mine. Even when he is mine I won't let him die so easily._

Naruto laughs and lightly punches Sasuke's arm. "I won't die over something like that."

They continue to talk and walk to class. Only after sitting down did Naruto start to wonder how they became decent friends in so short of time.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't going to tell the raven what had really happened a few days ago; he didn't see the need to.<p>

He didn't want Sasuke knowing how scared he was over something stupid. He would probably make fun of him.

His thoughts went back to the day at hospital when he had that dream. It was the first day Sasuke and him had met. He wasn't sure why he had dreamed about it; maybe because that was the day they officially became enemies. After Sasuke had hit him, they had constantly fought, and Sasuke usually won.

_Why couldn't I ever win? I mean I wasn't that weak a kid._

Looking over at the raven, Naruto thinks about the newest challenge. He would probably lose this one too. He could already feel himself liking Sasuke more and more, even though he wasn't sure why. I mean they have barley talked to each other besides this morning.

_Maybe it's because he's easy to get along with, and because he's sexy._

Naruto stopped his thoughts and pulled a piece of paper out. He began writing '_Sasuke is not sexy.'_ He continued writing this until the entire page was filled.

The blonde began to reread what he wrote and almost screamed. Half way through the paper instead of writing Sasuke is not sexy, he wrote Sasuke is sexy.

_What's wrong with me? I like girls, not boys, and besides I don't even really know Sasuke. Maybe when I get to know him better I can… No, shut up brain, think about girls. _

He folded the paper up and stuffed it into his bag.

* * *

><p>Screams echoed against the walls of the cage. The man stared down at his next victim: he had him tied up with his eyes covered. His face was covered in blood, his blood.<p>

He was whimpering and begging to be let go, that he would give him money or anything he wanted. The man laughed at the futile attempts. He grabbed the young boy's blonde hair, pulling it straight up, and sliced the boy's neck open. The blonde made gurgling noises before he went silent.

The blonde boy was dead. The killer lets the corpse drop to the ground, blood spilling out, staining his blonde hair. That was the only reason he had killed the blonde; because the boy's hair color.

It resembled the Uzumaki brat's hair color. He had been itching to kill Naruto for years now, and had been killing blondes to satisfy his thirst, it wasn't working; they may resemble the blonde, but they weren't him.

He was going to have to kill him soon. He didn't care where or how, as long as it was by his hands. He wanted to see the pain and fear in the blonde's blue eyes, only then would be satisfied when the light drained from them.

He bends down to the body, eager to finish the job. He would cut the body to bits and burry the remains in different locations, but he'd save some of the remains to send as a gift to specific people.

He chuckles and begins to cut into the blonde's flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it just me or is the killer a little insane? By the way the killer is the Kyuubi, just thought I'd make that clear lol. Personally he is really scary, but's that only because I know his personality and what he looks like. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and maybe got a little freaked at the end. Review what you think!**


	8. scars

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update! I was at an anime conviction and lost track of time. You know I planned on only making this five chapters at first, and my original story wasn't going to have a killer or anything, it was going to be completely different. Maybe I'll create my old plan in a different story later…**

**Disclaimer: So, after being thrown out the window by Masashi in my last attempt to have the characters, I will hire highly trained people to stea- I mean borrow them and give them to me forever. Until then, they are Masashi's.**

* * *

><p>Waking up is the worst part of the day for Naruto: he faces another long day at school, where he'd have to learn crap he was probably never going to need.<p>

But there was a plus side in going to school; it was Sasuke. Naruto has been living in the Hidden Leaf a little over a week now and he and the raven have been getting along quite well. They hung out in every class, and even had lunch together every once in a while.

They'd talk about games, places that have awesome food, and sometimes they would talk about which girl looked the hottest. Sasuke never really told the blonde who he thought was hot, but the blonde didn't really mind.

Getting back to reality, the blonde slugs out of bed to shower and brush his teeth. Once finished he put on a black shirt with a red swirl, and a pair of blue jeans. He looks in the mirror and examines himself. _Not bad, wonder if Sasuke will li-_

He shut his thoughts off.

Satisfied, the blonde went downstairs to find Tsunade waiting for him at the end of the stairwell. She was wearing a suit. Naruto eyed the grey piece. _Weird she never wears a suit. It looks weird on her. Wonder if she's going to look for a job. _

"Naruto I got a call yesterday wanting me to go to the police station in the morning, is there anything I should know before I leave?" She gives the blonde a cold glare.

Naruto looks at her, confusing clearly written on his face. "The police station? Why are you going there? Stop glaring old lady I didn't do anything!"

"Are you sure? I know how you liked to get into trouble, Uzumaki."

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. She had called him by his last name. She never did that unless she was pissed to high heaven. Anger boils inside Naruto.

"Listen old lady, I didn't do anything! How can I? All I do is go to school, stop by the store, and come home!" Tsunade stared at the blonde in surprise; he hardly ever yelled at her. He must've got out of bed the wrong way. (1)

"Naruto, I need to make sure you didn't do anything! I mean I need to come up with a plan to keep you out of trouble!" She puts her hands up to express her point. (2)

Naruto takes a big breath and tries to calm down. He wasn't mad at Tsunade, he just mad that she was stating he had done something that would involve the police.

"Tsunade I didn't do anything, I promise, ok? I would tell you something like that." The blonde's voice was calmer.

His guardian studies the blonde for a few moments, confirming he knew nothing. She could tell when the blonde was lying; He always did this eye roll thing. She sighs with relief.

"I'm not sure why I was called down; they simply said it was urgent and that I would need to come down today. I thought maybe you got into a fight or something and they wanted to take charges against you. I judged too quickly, sorry about that."

She reaches up and rubs Naruto's head. The blonde pushes her hand away, saying to stop being a bear.

They'd made up without actually saying anything. That's how things worked for them.

Naruto watches as Tsunade says goodbye, turns to leave, and heads toward the station.

_I wonder what's going on. It's probably nothing though, knowing the cops, it's a false alarm._

A thought about the Kyuubi killer appearing in the town was quickly pushed away. _That couldn't be it. _

Naruto picks his bag up and also leaves the house, heading for school.

He makes it half way there when a hand reaches out and grabs the blonde from behind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was irritated. He had waited by the gates for Naruto until the bell rang. He never showed up. He went to class thinking Naruto was running late, but it had been almost an hour since school started, and the bell was about to ring to end first block.<p>

_He could've at least called to say he wasn't coming in today, the stupid dope. What good is it to know phone numbers if the blonde never calls it. _

He looks out the window ignoring Kakashi's lesson. He had already learned all this in grade school, why was he going over it again? He was getting sleepy from boredom. He wished the blonde was here to talk to. They'd probably joke about what was behind their teacher's mask. They mostly said that he had fish lips, or that he had no lips due to some freak accident.

_Where the heck is he? He can't be sick, that guy could stand outside in the snow naked and not die. _

His mind went Naruto being naked. He imagined taking the blonde to his house and screwing his brains out. He pictured the whole thing in his mind.

Movement brings Sasuke out of his thoughts. He looks back outside in time to see a flash of spikey blonde hair enter the building. There was only one person whose hair was that yellowish.

"About freaking time dope."

The bell rings signaling the end of class. Sasuke gets up and walks out of the classroom headed toward the only place Naruto could be.

* * *

><p>He hurt all over. His head was throbbing. His back felt like someone smashed it with a hammer. His legs burned each time he took a step. His left arm was bended in the wrong way. He held it protectively against his chest. He had cuts all over his body, especially on his face; he had three long cuts on both sides of his face. He could still feel the blood coming out. Dry blood stained his clothes. His hair was dirtied and a mess and his clothes were torn.<p>

Basically Naruto looked like shit. He slammed his fist against his locker causing the people who were staring at him to jump and walk away. The blonde winced in pain. He was going to kill the people who did this to him, once he found them of course. His mind goes back to an hour before hand.

He was walking to school when a hand grabbed him from behind. They pulled him toward the woods were they kicked the back of his legs out. He fell to the ground unable to move because they had his hands pinned behind him. He starts to kick at whoever was there, but someone quickly pinned his legs down.

"Hey! What's going on?! Let go of me!" He hears snickering behind him.

"Why would we? So you can beat us to shit? No chance dumbass, besides we have you here for a reason." Naruto grunts as a foot smashes into the back of his head. _That's going to hurt in the morning. _

"How's life with no parents?" Naruto's insides came to a halt, and his blood froze. He tried to look up at his attackers, but a foot pressed down on his face. How did they know?

"Thought you could come back here and no one would remember?" They start to kick his back. "Well we remember, actually almost everyone remembers about that day. Only a few don't know either because their too stupid, or because they moved here after you left."

The blonde grunted as another kick him in the back between his shoulder blades, making it hard to breathe. This was starting to get annoying; he wasn't one to let people beat him up, and for nothing. No, they were beating him up because his family was murdered.

Naruto arched his back up as another foot hit his back causing the said kicker to fall on the person who was holding Naruto's feet. Now that his feet were released he bent his legs forward kicking who ever held his hands. (3)

Naruto was released and pulled himself up to his feet. Even though he knew he should have ran away, he didn't. He was pissed; they had no right to kick him because his parents were murdered. It didn't make any since to begin with.

Naruto wanted to know what in their right mind made them attack him. He turns to his attackers. There were three of them. He noticed that they were all wearing hat that hung over their faces. They also had sunglasses, so he really couldn't see what they looked like. All he had to go on were there clothes; green shirts and black pants. No design or nothing.

_I guess they were preparing for me. Doesn't matter now, I guess. _

He reaches for the closest attacker, and grabbing his collar, pulls him up. It was time for some answers.

"Why were you attacking me? Depending on how you answer, I may or may not kick your asses to the police." Naruto kept his eyes on the two still on the ground; they were crouching and glaring up at him.

He shakes the man in his hands. "Are you going to answer or not?" Suddenly the man spits in Naruto's eyes, temporally confusing and blinding the blonde.

A leg swings out and trips the blonde, causing him to fall over. _Shit, I wasn't expecting that. Why didn't I think about it? I should've seen it coming! _

The blonde falls on his back, the man that was once in Naruto's grip, was now pinning Naruto to the ground. The man had Naruto's hands pinned above his head and one knee pressed down on his chest.

He smirked down at the cursing blonde. "You want to know why? There's really no reason for us doing it really. We just wanted some fun, and who better to mess with than the poor little orphan kid no one cares about?"

Naruto struggled under the man. He wanted to punch the man to death. He dare says no one cares about him? That's a lie; Tsunade cared a whole a lot of shit about him, or she wouldn't have put up with him. She didn't put up with much crap.

"Shut up, of course there are people who care about me! Get your facts straight dumbasses!" The attacker presses his knee down on the blonde's chest; it was getting harder to breathe for the blonde. He coughed each time he took a breath.

"So what? We don't need a reason to hurt people, we just do it. Hey Makabi, Ichigo! Hold this loser down, I want to give him something before we tail it out of here."

Makabi grabs Naruto's hand while Ichigo grabs the blonde's legs. He tried to wiggle out of their grip but couldn't; the man was still on top of him making it hard to move and breathe. The blonde's eyes widen as he pulls out a pocket knife. Fear went through his entire body. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck, I can't move. What's he going to do with that knife? Kill me?_ Naruto choked at the thought. _I have to get away, but I can't freaking move! Get off me you freaking bastard!_

The man laughs as he watches the blonde's fear wash over his face. "We aren't going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. No, we're just going to break a few bones and leave some scars."

He nods to Makabi.

Makabi knees Naruto's right arm as he takes the blonde's other arm in both hands. Naruto took the chance and tried to wrench his arm away, but a knee kicked down on his chest, and Naruto's arm, still in Makabi's hands, slams down into the attackers raised knee.

Naruto cried out in pain as his arm breaks. White spots danced in his vision. He could hear it cracking, and felt bone press against his skin. The pain was impossible. It felt like lava was burning through his arm, mixed with glass shards cutting him.

_God, please make it stop!_

He could hear his attackers laughing. "I Hope that hurts as bad as it sounded."

Naruto closed his eyes as tears came out. _Damn it, why can't I get away? Why am I so weak? I took all those years of martial arts and I can't even defend myself against these pricks. _

Naruto winced as he felt the tip of the cool blade against his cheek.

He had time to hear the attacker say this was going to hurt before the knife pierced his skin, leaving Naruto in the world of agony.

* * *

><p>Naruto winced at the memory. He didn't know how long they'd been there cutting into his flesh. He woke up and found himself lying on the ground, cuts all over his body and three deep cuts on each side of his face.<p>

He remembered getting up and walking, he wasn't sure where, but he really didn't care.

He had found himself at the school gates. He should've gone to the hospital, but he was to numb to do anything. It was like his brain was on autopilot, taking him where he had originally planned to be at.

The blonde leans his head against the cool metal locker, enjoying the feel of it. He didn't register someone was behind him calling his name until someone tapped his shoulder hard. He turned around to see who it and winced in pain. He looked at the man in front of him and groaned.

It was Sasuke, and he looked pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So in my head I secretly murdered the ones who injured Naruto. It was a slow painful death. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't the best, but please forgive me. **

**(1)- Instead of saying they woke up on the wrong side of the bed, my mom says you got out of it the wrong indicating that you got up with the wrong attitude. **

**(2)- My mom puts her hands in front of her and does this hand swing thing when she's mad.**

**(3)- If you're flexible enough you can throw your legs above your head and kick the shit out of someone. I know from experience.**


	9. kyuubi

**A/N: Things are going to get interesting… I want to thank psychrainbow81 for giving me an awesome suggestion and allowing me to putting it in my chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: So the hired help back fired; Masashi found out about them and paid them twice what I did to never show their faces on his property again. I have more plans up my sleeve, so just you wait Masashi. **

* * *

><p>Sasuke was pissed. After finding the blonde at his locker, he had frozen after seeing the blonde.<p>

He could tell that the blonde was seriously injured by the way he was holding his left arm, and the dry blood everywhere. Questions ran through his head.

_Why didn't he go to a hospital? Is he insane? What happened? He looks to be in a whole lot of pain, why the fuck hasn't anyone notified the nurse or hospital yet?_

"Naruto." The raven's voice was calm.

He twitched as the blonde ignored him. Had he messed up his hearing too?

"Naruto? Hey listen when I call you." He reaches and taps the blonde's shoulder.

He pales slightly as Naruto slowly turns around; he was more injured than Sasuke had thought. He took in the six cuts on his face were still bleeding-they would need stitches-, the way his arm was bent, and he saw how much in pain he was through his eyes.

Sasuke had confirmed it: someone had done this to Naruto, and when he finds them, they wouldn't ever be found again.

He wasn't just pissed at the attackers; he was pissed at Naruto too. _How did this happen? Why the fuck didn't Naruto get himself help?_ The questions would have to wait for later though. The raven was surprised that Naruto had even made it to school. He jabbed a finger behind him.

"Naruto. Hospital. Now. Get in my car." His voice was dripping venom. He didn't feel any sympathy as the blonde winced at how harsh Sasuke was sounding; he simply needed to get the blonde to the hospital.

He grabbed Naruto's good arm, causing him to lose hold of his broken one, it lay limply in a bent position at Naruto's side. He started to yank Naruto out of the hallway, ignoring everyone who had gathered around them to see what was wrong. His main thought was Naruto getting fixed, and then killing whoever did this.

Naruto didn't complain or resist Sasuke; he just whimpered in pain at being pulled roughly. Sasuke was thankful and worried about Naruto's silent cooperation.

Once they made it outside, Sasuke brought the blonde to his car: a black 2010 Corolla. He opened the passenger side and managed to get the blonde in without trouble.

Slamming the door, Sasuke runs toward his side and starts the engine, racing out of the school parking lot into traffic, ignoring the angry drivers that swerved out of the way.

He made it to the hospital in record time. (1)

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and winced at the light blinding him, he turns his head to the side to get away from the brightness. He knew he was by the smell of the room; it the smell of chemicals.<p>

Naruto was back at the hospital for the second time in two weeks. _No wonder I'm not in any pain, they must've gave me pain killers. _Naruto confirmed it when he saw the needle in his arm connected to a tube leading to a small clear bag with pink liquid in it.

The blonde stares at the bag with interest, he wasn't sure why; he simply just wanted to stare at it. It reminded him of Sakura's hair. _I wonder why? It not the same shade as her hair, the liquid was lighter than Sakura's bubble gum hair._

"You're finally up Naruto, you feeling ok?" The blonde looks over to his right.

Sasuke gives him a smirk. _Huh? His smirk looks funny. Why is it upside down?_

Naruto gives the raven a huge smile. It was difficult do to the bandages around his face, but he managed it. "Saassukeee, heyyyy! I'm feel swimmy."

He frowns as he hears the raven snicker. "Whhaat's sooo funnny?"

"They must have you on the hard shit if you're slurring like a drunkard. At least you're not in any pain." Sasuke points toward the pink filled bag.

"Yeeaaahhh, feeellls likkke ittts. Heeyyy Sassuu? How weee get herrrees? Wasssn'tt weee ats schooool?" Naruto giggles as the blonde glares at the blonde calling him Sasu. He thought it was cute.

"You don't remember? I dragged you to the hospital after seeing you. We've been here for about five hours. Speaking of which what happened to you?"

Naruto thinks back to before. _No, I don't remember you dragging me anywhere. I was ganged up by some guys and they knocked me up a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle. _

"Naruto, answer my question." The blonde looks over at the raven confused; hadn't he just told him?

"IIII alreaaddy tooollld you. I doonn't rememberr youu ddragingg me, anndd a ganng knockkked mee upp soomme."

"I can't understand you that good idiot, but never mind I'll wait until the meds wear off. I'm going to head home now, visiting hours are almost over." Sasuke gets up to leave, but stops as he reaches the door.

"I already called Tsunade, but had to leave a message since she didn't pick up." He turns and looks back at the blonde to make sure he heard.

"oookkk. Sheee willl bee herrree sooonnn. Byyee cuuttee Saaassuu."

The raven stares at Naruto not saying anything, and then leaves the room, gently shutting the door. He smirks and walks down the hallway. Sasuke didn't like being called cute, but it was a start, even if Naruto was fucked up on pain killer.

* * *

><p>Most people would think that the police station would be busy with cops running around searching for people to bust; to ruin anyone's day. There would be papers flying and a lot of noise, mostly shouting. Criminals would be struggling to break free from the handcuffs, and making a run for it, the police shouting at them to freeze and firing bullets.<p>

That wasn't the case. The police station was quiet except for the voices of officers talking on the phone. There was no running around with papers flying, or any guns being fired. The only criminals there were the one that got speeding tickets, or something.

Tsunade didn't know where people got their facts from, but they need to get them straight. (2)

Tsunade glares at the dark headed man notices her and makes his way over.

"Hello Tsunade. It's been a long time." Tsunade notices the older man's hand extend to shake hands, but she ignores it. She wanted to leave and get back to her daily life of online gambling. Also, he really didn't like the guy standing in front of her.

Danzo Shimura was head of the police department, and the most untrustworthy person at the Hidden Leaf. He was busted a few years back for selling personal information to criminals. The only reason for Danzo not being in jail for the rest of his years was because they didn't have enough evidence, and the evidence they did have got lost.

_I wouldn't doubt that the bastard destroyed the file. (3)_

Tsunade stares at Danzo, enjoying what the years have done to him; instead of having smooth skin, it was now wrinkly, old, and rough. He had lost his right eye who knows when, and his arm wrapped up, indicating it was injured in some way. He was also being supported by a cane.

"Why did you call me down here Danzo? You know I'm busy." The blonde glares as the dark headed man chuckles.

"Yes, I know you want to get back to your gambling sessions, but this is more important." Danzo's voice was monotone.

_What can be so damn important? And how does he know about my gambling?_

"Follow me to my office where we can talk in private." Not waiting for an answer, Danzo turns and walks toward the back of the station, passing officers at their desks. Some looked up at the female blonde following behind him and blush, making Tsunade chuckle.

_It's like they haven't seen a big chested woman before. _

Danzo opens the door to his office and steps in, Tsunade following. Once in, Danzo shuts and locks his. He walks over to his desk while Tsunade sits in front of it.

"I'll get straight to the point Tsunade. You are aware that the Kyuubi killer is still out there." Tsunade stiffens in the hard chair at the killer's name.

_This can't be good. Fuck, what's going on?_

"I am fully aware of that officer Danzo. What about it?" He voice didn't betray who nervous she was, and she was thankful for it.

Danzo reaches and picks up a file that was lying on his desk and flips it open.

"September 16, 2014, subject 2836 aka James was found dead buried in the Hidden woods at precisely 6:30 a.m. Reason for death is severe stab wounds and dismemberments. His body was buried at different parts of the woods. The identity of the victim is still unclear. Identifying marks are blonde hair, blue eyes, and is a young male, suspected to be in his teens.

Tsunade, we found three other bodies, all died similar and we have reason to believe that they we're killed relatively close to the same day. (4) Also, we got a package a few days ago. In it was blood stained hair."

Tsunade had a sinking gut in her feeling; she knew why she was called down now, but had to be sure.

"What's your point? Why did you call me down to deaths that are not related to me?"

Danzo sighs and sits in his chair, looking troubled.

"These murders we found the last few days have the exact same killing style of the Kyuubi. Tsunade, every victim's identity marks are blonde hair and blue eyes, a young male to be in his teens. We believe he's back in Hidden Leaf looking for Naruto."

The blonde puts her head in her hands, she wasn't crying, but she felt like it. Her emotions were going crazy. She was sad, socked, and pissed, very pissed. Why couldn't Naruto ever get peace in his life? His childhood was a complete disaster, why couldn't his teenage and adult years be normal?

She wanted it to go all away; for Naruto to live a normal life, to forget about the past, now the past was coming back to kill him, literally.

_I hope you burn in hell you Kyuubi bastard._

"What are you going to do? You can't just let him kill Naruto! Find the bastard and kill him!" Tsunade had stood up and slammed both her hands down on the officer's desk. Danzo didn't even flinch.

"How do you expect us to find when we don't even know what the man looks like? To find a man we have no DNA on? How do we find someone with no traces to them?" His

Voice was calm. He was asking questions that didn't need answers; they already knew

The answers.

The blonde sits back in her seat defeated.

"Tsunade we have no intention of letting Naruto die. We have already made arrangements for Naruto and an agent to be transported to a safe house. We need you permission to complete it though."

Tsunade pondered it. She knew it was the best choice, but she didn't want Naruto to be alone by himself.

"Will I be going with them?" She glares as Danzo shakes his head.

"No, we need you here; to pretend nothing has happened. We will dispatch a police officer to guard you and the house, and another highly trained officer to play the role of the Uzumaki kid. If he comes for Naruto, which we suspect he is, we want him to think that he's still in the Leaf. When he comes into range, we will bag him."

Tsunade rubs her temples; a headache was forming.

"Listen Danzo, I know the plan sounds good, but I don't feel comfortable letting Naruto go somewhere I have no record of. Naruto will be lonely, I don't care if a police officer will be with him, Naruto has had a hard life, and I don't think isolating him is going to go well with him. He hates it. He's terrified of being alone."

Danzo gives Tsunade a hard look. "What do you expect us to do? We need you here, no an undercover Tsunade look alike isn't going to work, the killer will suspect something. Besides, he's after Uzumaki, not you. Would you rather have a dead Naruto, or an isolated but safe one?"

Tsunade screams in frustration. She really didn't like this guy.

"At least let him take a few friends! I don't care if I don't go, but I won't allow Naruto to be alone dammit! This is my only request, you can do whatever you want, but please let Naruto have some peace."

Pondering the blonde's words, the dark haired man sighs, defeated. "This will change our plans slightly, but we can arrange something. We'll make a few calls; tell Naruto and the others they're going on a trip for a while. Before that though, find out who is friends with the kid."

Tsunade sighing with relief gets up and turns to leave. "Thank you Danzo, but I still don't trust you, so if anything happens and Naruto dies, you're going to regret it." She walks out the slamming it shut.

Danzo stares at the closed doors. _This is going to change everything; things were going get harder. _

He picks up the phone and starts dialing numbers.

* * *

><p>Tsunade storms out the police station, she still couldn't believe this was happening to them. <em>We can't get a fucking break can we, Naruto?<em>

She stops outside her car and pulls out her phone; she had felt it vibrate while talking to Danzo but ignored it. She had twenty missed calls and one voicemail.

_Funny, I only felt it vibrate once. _She clicks on the voicemail first, not bothering to check the missed call section.

"Tsunade, this is Sasuke, a friend of Naruto's. Naruto's at the hospital. He got into an accident or something. They are working on him in the emergency room right now. I thought you should know, um yeah bye."

Tsunade almost dropped her phone as she wrenched the car door open and raced straight toward the hospital ignoring the angry traffic. Lucky no cops where around. (5)

* * *

><p><em>God my head hurts. <em>He could hear a voice, but couldn't make out who it was. _Whoever they are, they need to shut up; they're stabbing my already sore brain. _

Naruto groans and opens his eyes; he was facing the side so that the light wasn't blinding him.

_The meds most of worn off. God, I'm hurting all over. _

His eyes adjusted and the blonde finds himself staring at the bottom half of a light grey women's business suit.

Tsunade was talking to a nurse, not realizing Naruto had woken up.

"I need him to be discharged immediately. When's the latest he can be let out?"

Naruto watches, curious of Tsunade's words. _Usually she would want me to stay in a hospital._

"Madam, the latest is tomorrow morning. We want to observe his condition over night to confirm that his concussion goes away." The nurse nods good bye and leaves the room.

Naruto watches as Tsunade turns toward the bed, surprise crosses her face seeing the blonde was awake staring at her. It quickly passes and only relief is left.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're awake. I know you had a rough day, but care to explain to me what happened?" Naruto rubs his head with his good arm; his bad arm was restrained to the bed for some reason.

"Nothing much, a couple of guys thought it would be fun to beat me up a little. It's fine though; it's nothing I can't handle." The blonde winces at Tsunade's glare. He thought Tsunade was about to cuss him out, but she must've thought better of it.

_She doesn't want to yell in a hospital. It's not good for the patient's health. I'll probably get an ear full at home though._

"We'll talk about that later Naruto. Anyway, this may sound weird, but can you tell me the names of your main friends? It not really a question really; you have to tell me."

Naruto stares at his guardian confused. He was totally lost.

"My friends? Why do you want to know their names?"

"Don't ask any questions, just tell me ok? This is important."

Naruto didn't say anything; Tsunade was deadly serious. Something was up, but from the way Tsunade was acting, he wasn't going to get any information out of her.

Naruto takes a breath and tells Tsunade about the few friends he had at school.

* * *

><p>Pulling three dead bodies was easy to him. To him they practically weighed nothing.<p>

He looks down at the three male teens and glared.

He was following Naruto to school that morning, observing the routes and roads he takes, when these pesky dumbasses grabbed the blonde and dragged behind a bunch of trees.

He had followed of course and watched as they beat the shit out of the brat.

It angered him. He didn't want others to damage his prey; damaged prey was no good, it made the kill less exciting, but he let the attackers finish their assault before stepping in.

They didn't stand a chance. All three of them were staring down at the unconscious blonde and didn't notice he was standing behind them; he pulled out a knife about six inches long, the blade slightly curved.

In two minutes, he had stabbed all three of them in the head. They went down like bugs. He was skilled at this by now; he knew where the weakest part of the skull is and had hit the first one without fail. The last two were trickier. He managed to kill the second one as he was turning to see what happened. The third one though had time to run toward the edge of the trees before he was tackled by the killer, and stabbed in the head twice. He stared down at the dead boy; his hat fell off to reveal soft brown hair.

_Too bad you aren't blonde; it would've been more exciting cutting you to pieces. _

He grabs the brunette's hair and drags him to the other bodies. He drops the lifeless body and looks over at the blonde who was still knocked out. The wounds weren't fatal; the blonde would live.

He could kill him now, why he was vulnerable, but he didn't like injured prey. He was going to have to wait till the brat healed.

_Consider your beating to be your life saver brat. These damn brats were doing you a favor; they prolonged your life, but not by much. _

He picks up the boys by the hair and begins to drag them toward his hide out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man that was a long chapter. (For me anyway.) I hope you liked it... pyschrainbow81 Suggestion was Kyuubi murdering the three attackers. I had another plan for them, but I liked pyschrainbow81's better lol.**

**(1)- Sasuke doesn't go to the hospital often, but when he does, he takes his time. So him speeding was a record for him. **

**(2)- Basically when something is incorrect; we say you need to get your facts straight. **

**(3)- She is accusing him of destroying the evidence file. **

**(4)- Kyuubi was killer frustrated and killed at least once a day, twice if he felt like it. **

**(5)- How come Sasuke and Tsunade never get caught speeding? I always get caught, even if it's five miles over. It's not fair, wait, I wrote this… Of course I'm not going to get the characters caught. I'm a baka.**


	10. extra prt one

**IMPORTANT TO THOSE WHO DON'T USUALLY READ A/N! Read it so you are not to be confused. **

**A/N: Hello to the people reading this. You're going to hate me, but this chapter doesn't follow the main story line; I thought we could use a little Sasuke and Naruto bonding time in a REGULAR day of Naruto Uzumaki. This small chapter will tell what a usual school day will be like for Naruto. This will hopefully make it seem like the two love birds actually get to know each other, and not just straight into the relationship. Btw, sorry for late updates, you have permission to call me a baka. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't a main chapter so I didn't really come up with a way to steal Naruto characters. You got off easy this time Masashi. **

* * *

><p>'<em>Beep Beep Beep'!<em>

A hand reaches over and, trying to turn the noise maker off, knocks the alarm to the floor.

'_Beep Beep Beep'!_

"…"

'_Beep Beep Beep'!_

"…"

'_Beep Beep Be-'_

Naruto grabs the alarm cord and yanks it out of the socket. Throwing it down, the blonde pulls the covers over his head, not wanting to lose the world of dreams.

He was about to slip back to sleep when his bedroom door slams open, causing Naruto to sit up in surprise.

"What the he-" Naruto was cut off by the woman's overpowering voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki, get your ass up now. I heard the alarm, and that you shut it off, so get up; you are not going to be late for school."

_She has to have super hearing or something, unless she stalks the outside of my bedroom door, waiting for the stupid alarm to go off, and seeing what I'd do. _

Tsunade throws a towel at Naruto's face. "And take a shower; you stink just like everyone else." (1)

Only after Tsunade leaves the room does Naruto get out of bed. Tsunade didn't like seeing Naruto only in his boxers stating that if she can't roam around in her underwear, neither could he. That also meant he couldn't leave the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist.

The blonde yawns and stretches, waking his arms and legs, and then walks to the closet pulling out a black T-shirt with a fox head imprinted in the center, and a pair of loose jeans. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and heads toward the bathroom, avoiding looking at his parent's door; he still couldn't bring himself to relax around that room.

Naruto turns the bathroom doorknob and frowns; it was locked. He can hear a slight buzzing noise coming from the other side. Sighing in irritation, he bangs on the door.

"Old lady hurry up! You come into my room telling to hurry up and shower so I won't be late, and now you're taking me time up!"

The door suddenly opens and Naruto is blasted in the face with hot air; the older blonde had her hairdryer on and pointed it in the other blonde's face.

"Shut up Brat, it's too early for your loudness. I was just teasing you, now hurry up." Tsunade turns the machine off and walks down the hall.

"You're one to talk; you come barging into people's room yelling your head off."

Naruto yelps as a shoe hits the back of his head. "I'm the adult, so I can be as loud as I want."

The blonde stares at his guardian in disbelief; he had mumbled the comment to himself, yet she heard it from across the hall?

_Yep, she has super hearing; I'm surprised her yelling doesn't cause her to go deaf. (2)_

He closes the bathroom door before Tsunade decided she could read minds, and gets ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Trying to sleep on a bus was impossible Naruto concluded. He couldn't get comfortable at all; it was too crowded; at least three people per seat. Naruto was lucky he had his on seat, for now; it was still early. It smelled like sweat and a variety of lunches, making the bus smell like a bad fast food joint at rush hour.<p>

The noise was what really kept the blonde from sleeping; everyone was trying to talk over each other. They seemed to get louder and louder. People from opposite ends on the bus shout to hear each other over the others, causing them to be louder.

_Can't they pass notes or something? It's quieter that way, and no one can hear how you made a ten on your math exam._

The bus stops at a set of apartment buildings, and a lady with pink bubble gum hair gets on. She looks around for somewhere to sit. Naruto notices her and smiles.

"Hey Sakura, over here, you can sit with me!" Sakura looks over at Naruto and sighs, making her way slowly to the blonde, and sits down.

"Hey Naruto, you're energetic this morning." She leans back in the seat, staring up at the ceiling.

Naruto and Sakura were kinda friends; they sat on the bus together almost every day and talked, but once at school she ignores him to hang out with Ino, and attempts to flirt with Sasuke. The blonde really didn't mind; no one wanted to be seen with a loser who screams like a girl.

_Thanks a lot Sasuke. Why can't people forget that already? (3)_

"No I'm not; you're just sluggish today. Did you stay up late or something?"

"Yeah I have this huge test today in _Nursing 101_, so I studied all night for it. I should pass it unless I fall asleep first."

Naruto couldn't tell if she was trying to be funny or not, but laughed anyway. "You'll do great at it, don't worry; your grades are almost the highest in your class."

The pink haired glances over at Naruto and gives him a smile. "Thanks Naruto for the support. Not being rude, but can you maybe leave me alone so I can rest before we get to school?"

"Sure. Have a nice rest. I'll wake you when we get there." Sakura nods thanks and closes her eyes. Within seconds she is fast asleep, her head slightly leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

He stared at her in awe. How could she sleep through the noise?

_She must be really tired. She did study all night. _

They ride in silence-not really; the bus was still loud as hell- to school.

* * *

><p>Naruto was listening to Kakashi lecher on proper grammar when a small ball of paper hit the side of his face. Naruto glanced over at the raven beside him; he was smirking, meaning he was the culprit.<p>

He picks up the small ball and opens it. The note inside almost made the blonde burst out laughing.

'_Mister Fish Lips is teaching us proper grammar when his grammar only composes from reading perverted books.'_

The note itself wasn't funny but Naruto always cracked up to the stupid nickname they gave their English teacher. They came up with it a few days ago when they talked about what was behind his face mask.

Naruto quickly wrote back.

'_You need work on your jokes.'_

The raven smirked at the comment, and quickly wrote a comeback.

'_You need to work on your since of fashion. I'd rather be a bad joke teller than wear a fox shirt.'_

'_Hey foxes are cool! They are small and cute, but vicious when they want to be.'_

'_Like you?'_

'_Hey I'm not short or cute! I'm tall and handsome.'_

'_Sure, sure, whatever you say.'_

'_It's true!'_

'_Tell me about where you lived before.'_

Naruto paused at the sudden subject change. He looked up at Sasuke who betrayed nothing. After a moment of thinking he began to write.

'_It was in the next country over in a town called Sand Village (4).Me and Tsunade shared an apartment. The place was like a desert, and people had different views of our country; they didn't like us. I kept quiet about coming from here, so I got along ok I guess. I met this cool guy named Gaara. He's a lot like you; quiet and moody, but kind. He was kinda an outcast though, but we hung out every day. Once you get used to the heat and all the sand it's a pretty fun place.'_

'_Sounds like a place to get skin cancer or something. You and Gaara were only friends right, nothing more?'_

Naruto thought the question was weird, but answered it anyway.

'_Yeah we were only friends. I mean we are both guys so yeah.'_

'_Want to play twenty questions?'_

Another subject change, Sasuke seemed to be doing that often. Naruto looks to make sure Kakashi is still ignoring them.

'_Sure. Since you already asked a question, I'll start. What's your favorite food?'_

'_I don't have a favorite food, but I usually eat meat and vegetables. What is your favorite food?'_

'_Easy; ramen takes first prize. What are you afraid of?'_

When Sasuke didn't reply after five minutes the blonde thought it was rude to ask, and was about to say never mind, when Sasuke slid the piece of paper back over to him.

'_It's not really a fear, but a nightmare. I dream that I'm going to come home one day and my entire family is murdered by my older brother's hands. What about you?'_

Naruto paled slightly at Sasuke's answer; it was similar to his parents being murdered, but the killer was someone he didn't personally know. He felt a pang of sympathy for the raven.

'_I have a fear of being alone.' _Naruto thinks of another question to ask him.

'_When we were younger, why did you bully me?'_

'_Because that's what I do to show affection. Haven't you heard that boys be mean to girls they like?'_

'_Oh. Ok, if you wanted to be my friend back then you should've just said so, and I'm not a girl.'_

'_You're right; you're not a girl, you're a moron.'_

Naruto was about to ask what he meant by that when the notebook paper was ripped from his hands.

"You two have been passing this note the whole time I've been teaching. Let's see what's more important than English." Kakashi reads over the paper. Once done he gives Sasuke a sympatric look. (5)

"Good job on grammar. Sasuke is right Naruto; you are a moron in some things." The class laughs, causing the blonde to blush a deep red. The teacher folds the paper up and puts it in his back pocket.

"Pay attention in class, or I'll read the entire contents on the notebook paper."

They pay attention till the bell rang.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. Naruto and Sasuke continued to pass notes in different classes, being more careful this time. They didn't play twenty questions again, but played hang man, and talked about the past seven years when Naruto was away. They basically had the same routine back then; they would get up, get ready for school, go to school, hang with friends, and then go home.<p>

_Our Childhood seems plain._

Once school ended, he says bye to Sasuke, walks home, and opens the door. The living room was dark, but he could hear Tsunade messing around in the kitchen.

"Hey Tsunade, I'm home!" He takes off his shoes and begins walking up the stairs.

"Hey brat, did anything happen at school?"

"Nah, it was same old, same old." Once at the top of the stairs the blonde turns around and looks toward the kitchen.

"Whatever dinner will be ready shortly so out your stuff up and come down."

"Sure thing Old Lady."

Naruto throws his bag in his room, he didn't care were it landed, and headed back down stairs to finish the day away with food, and then later, homework.

The blonde didn't even notice the man who had been watching him all day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, just a normal day for Naruto. If you want me to make more of these let me know. I'll make some for when he meets Gaara, and when he moves to Sand Village. There will also be flashbacks of Naruto and Sasuke's past. Just let me know what you think, and which one you would like me to do next. **

**(1)- Tsunade hates when Naruto misses a day of shower, so she makes him take one every day.**

**(2)- Naruto is saying since Tsunade can hear so well it's a wonder her ears don't hurt with her loud yelling. **

**(3)- He's referring to chapter five when Sasuke told everyone Naruto use to sound like a girl when he screamed. **

**(4)- Lame name, I know. I was name blocked ok? Lol. I'm referring to the Hidden Sand Village. **

**(5)- Kakashi gets that Sasuke was trying to give the blonde hints that he liked him, but Naruto is to dense to realize it. **


	11. vacation

**A/N: I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, but I think I did pretty well. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Did you know even though the door is unlocked, you walk in, and escort characters out; it's still considering breaking and Entering? I found out halfway through the door. Masashi, why won't you let me have them? I'll feed them and everything!**

* * *

><p>This was not what he had been expecting. He looks out the tinted window on the bus; trees were passing in dark blurs. He sighs and looks around the bus at the five other passengers. Half were sleeping, and the other half were drooling over a specific raven haired man. One was reading a book.<p>

Naruto mind went back to only two days ago, when he was being discharge from the hospital. He had told Tsunade about Sasuke being his friend, and not wanting to look like an outcast, told her four other names; Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata.

Naruto wasn't really friends with them, but they did say hey to him now and then, so he just told his guardian that they were.

Now he was on a bus with them heading to only God knows were. Apparently Naruto had won something at school, so he and his friends get to spend a week at some place. When he asked how he won, and how come no one heard of it, they just said it was something new they were trying. He won merely by a draw of names.

_Tsunade could've at least told me; I would've made it only Sakura me. Or maybe just Sasuke and me, yeah that would sound perfect. There'd be no one to bother- Shut up brain. Go back to Sakura. _

The blonde looks to his left at the pink haired chatting-or trying to- with Sasuke. Ino was also there, but Naruto wasn't into her, so he really didn't pay much attention to her. He chuckled as the raven looked to be in total torture.

He may be friends with the bastard, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the others dismay. He looks back at Sakura, and looks her up and down.

He admired Sakura's hair, not as pretty as Sasuke's silk black strands, but was a close second. Her eyes were a nice shade of pale green; But Sasuke's own black orbs were intoxicating. Sakura had a nice figure, with the right curves; but Sasuke's lean, but strong figure made Naruto want to reach out and feel every inch of it. She had nice pink lips, but they couldn't compare to Sasuke's own lips.

_Basically everything about Sasuke was better than Sakura. Wait… I just compared the perfect female to a man, and picked the man?! What's wrong with me?_ (1)

Naruto notices the raven staring at him with a smirk, as if he knew Naruto's thoughts. He quickly turns, a blush forming on his face, and looks back out the window.

He closed his eyes and was trying to sleep when he felt someone sit beside him. Hoping it was Sasuke the blonde turns with a smirk on his face, and comment about the girls that were glued to him.

He stopped and stared at the dark head in front of him. It was definitely not Sasuke; he had painted on red marks on either side of his face, and was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans. There was a goofy smile on his face. He smelled like dogs.

Naruto tried to rack his brain around the man's name. He was sure it started with a k.

"Hey man! You're the one who got us on this trip right? I'm Kiba, at your service. I'm glad you picked me and everything, but why?"

Naruto already had an excuse ready. "Hey I'm Naruto. Basically your name and the others names were the only ones I knew. Don't worry; I'm not some weirdo who personally picks you for a sick plan or something."

The brunette laughs and hits Naruto on the shoulder. "Funny. I figured that what it was since your new and everything. Well not new, since you've been here before, but… You know what I mean."

Naruto examines the brunette; he doesn't remember him as a kid. Maybe he doesn't know about his past. The blonde gets more comfortable with Kiba.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I left kinda young, so I don't know a ton of people."

Kiba give the blonde a sad look.

"You don't even remember any of your childhood friends?"

Naruto thought for a moment; Of course he remembered his friends. He remembered hanging out with this one kid until he moved away, he didn't remember his name. That was his only friend. But he still remembered most of the kids from his childhood. Sakura and Ino were there, but they don't seem to remember him. He remembers Sasuke being a jerk.

"No, I'm bad at remembering people who I haven't seen in a while. I wasn't smart enough to get their numbers, so we never kept in touch." He gives Kiba a sheepish smile.

"Man must be hard. Well, I guess we're friends now, since everyone assumes it. Hey don't look like that! I would still be friends with you even without this trip, it seemed like a good excuse to say 'Hey lets be friends.'" (2)

Naruto laughs at the brunette. _He seems weird at first, but is pretty cool._

Kiba chuckles and puts his hands behind his head. "So, what happened to your arm and face? You look pretty beat up."

Naruto looks down at his left arm, a large casting wrapped around it. "Just fell down some stairs, nothing big."

He didn't like lying, but he didn't feel the need to tell Kiba the truth either.

"Wow you must've fallen down a hell lot of stairs to have that much damage done to you." Kiba's tone indicated that he didn't believe the blonde, but he didn't push it.

They continue to chat, not noticing someone staring daggers their way.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't the jealous type; he simply didn't like other people messing with his blonde. It was bad enough he couldn't get away from Sakura and the other girl, now he had to watch Naruto get friendly with the mutt lover.<p>

He really had nothing against Kiba, but he wasn't sure if he liked girls or boys, and that threatened the raven. What if Kiba liked his blonde and was trying to make a move on him? He'd probably beat him senseless.

_He's not getting too close to Naruto and it doesn't look like he's flirting; he's probably trying to be friends with him or something._

Kiba was kinda popular at making friends; he practically hung out with everyone, but that didn't mean he wasn't into the blonde. Sasuke continues to watch the two talk, ready to jump in if the brunette tried anything.

"Sasuke stop looking over there and ignoring me; I want to talk." Sasuke turns his head to Sakura. She was annoying, but tolerable. When she was younger Sasuke couldn't stand her, but years have matured her slightly.

"Shut up Sakura, I don't want to talk." Sakura whined but remained quiet.

_Finally she shuts up._

"Yeah Sakura, he wants to talk to me, not someone with a large forehead." Sasuke's eye twitched as Ino and Sakura began going back and forth with nicknames, and snooty comments.

He could handle them each by themselves, but when together it was too much for the raven. He stood up not saying anything, and walked to the back of the bus. He sat two seats behind Naruto and Kiba.

He could hear the two girls complaining, but to Sasuke's relief, they didn't attempt to follow him.

_Maybe I can get some peace. I hope where ever we're going, we get there fast. _(3)

He stares at the back of Naruto's head, remembering the blonde blushing when Sasuke caught his eyes. He took it as a good sign.

He continued to watch the two in front of him. After a while he confirmed that Kiba probably wasn't going to try anything. He closed his eyes and fell asleep; Long rides tire him.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is awesome! Are we really staying here?" Naruto and his knew friend, Kiba, were gazing up at the three story house. It was made completely of bricks, with windows that had wood panels on the side. There had to be at least twenty windows decorating the building. The second and third stories had balconies attached to them.<p>

The door was wooden with clear glass in the center, vines were carved into it.

_Wow, this place is amazing. With the house this big I'll probably get my own room!_

Naruto looks at the garden everyone was standing in; it was full of roses, literally. Every plant there was a type of rose. It was pretty, but kinda plain compared to his garden which had a variety of beautiful plants.

_The owner must really love roses. How can they stand it? The smell is almost suffocating me._

"Hey dope, stop drooling over the place." Naruto turns his gaze to Sasuke. He was smirking at the blonde. The blonde gives him a small smile since he couldn't move his face that good with the bandages.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm surprised those two aren't glued to you." He points toward Sakura and Ino who were gazing at a bush of red roses. It felt weird using his left hand since he was right handed. He was just glad the medicine he took got rid of the pain.

Sasuke doesn't look over, but keeps his eyes on the blonde. "Shut up. These stupid roses will manage to keep their attention for a while. I'm glad; I hate annoying girls who don't leave you alone. I'm just not into girls."

Naruto wasn't sure if he meant all girls, or just those two by the tone of his voice. He didn't ask though; it would be weird and embarrassing; it's not something you ask, is it?

Looking around, the blonde notices a short girl with violet looking hair. She came on the trip too. She was the one reading the book. He thought her name was Hinata. She was looking at a bush of white roses. Naruto noted that whenever she leaned in to smell a white rose, her purple hair bounced off it, making the rose appear violet.

_It must be dyed. No one's hair can be that purple._

Naruto looks Hinata over. She was kinda pretty; she had big pale eyes, she was short but has a nice frame, and she easily blushed, making her look cute.

_She may be pretty, but she doesn't compare to Sasuk- shut up brain._

The violet looks over at Naruto and blushes. She raises a hand and gives a small wave. Naruto accidently raised his broken arm to wave back and winced as a shock of pain went through him.

He quickly puts it back down and uses his other arm to wave.

_I'm going to have to get use to being a lefty sooner rather than later. _

"Hey Naruto, are you checking out the shy girl?" Kiba points to Hinata who had turned completely red and was looking somewhere else. "She is pretty cute, so you can't have her. I've wanted her since middle school, but she's too shy to come over and hang with me. I'm working on it though."

Naruto looks at Hinata; no he didn't like her, just thought she was pretty to look at, like a rose.

"Nah, shy people aren't my style. My type is outgoing, and not afraid to speak the mind. But, I get the feeling we would be great friends."

Kiba slaps him on the back; a pain rips down his back. "Nice. What about you Sasuke? You aren't after Hinata right?"

The blonde looks at Sasuke who was staring at the violet. He wanted to know too.

_Not because I'm jealous or anything; I'm just curious. Besides, I have no reason to be jealous, we aren't together and we both like girls._

Naruto ponders this in his head. Did he like girls? He wasn't sure what brought it up, but the thought just kinda popped up. He never went out with one, so he wouldn't really know. Would a straight think the male body is sexier than the female body? He thought girls were pretty to look at, but really never thought about dating them. He couldn't see himself with any girl, not even Sakura. (4)

His thoughts when to Sasuke, would he date the raven? He likes his personality; easy to get along with, but he speaks his mind making him seem harsh. His looks were better than any girl he's ever met, and his body made something swirl in Naruto.

Naruto sighs in defeat; he could see himself with the raven, dating, but not with a girl. He couldn't deny it anymore.

_There has to be something wrong with me, liking a guy. Maybe I'm just sexually frustrated? No, if that was the case my head would be full of sexy girls, not sexy guys that make you want to moan out their name. _

"No." Naruto looks at Sasuke confused. He hadn't said anything to him.

"What?"

"I don't like Hinata. Shyness gets on my nerves." Sasuke looks at Naruto with a funny look, making Naruto look away, a hint of a blush was forming. He forgot about Kiba asking Sasuke if he liked the violet. He was glad he didn't.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Naruto and the others turn towards the door where a tall man was standing, the fakest smile Naruto had ever seen plastered on his face.

Naruto noted how he somewhat resembled Sasuke with his pale skin and black hair and eyes.

"My name is Sai. I own the house. You've been invited here for a somewhat vacation. My house is like a spa and swimming resort; it's for people who've come to relax. This place may look big, but most of its space is either spa treatment centers, or swimming pools. I have six bedrooms, not including my own, so everyone will share a room. We have already prepared who was staying with whom in each room."

Everyone lets out a small groan. Naruto looked around and counted around him. There were five other people besides him, so including himself that made six.

_Then we should have enough rooms. _

"Hey how come we have to share if there are enough rooms for each person?" Everyone looked toward the blonde.

"You're not the only ones staying here. I run a small business, and I don't attend to stop on account for you. Please be considerate of everyone here. Now, follow me and I'll show you to your rooms, then after everyone gets unpacked meet at in the living area, we will pass it on the way." The man examines Naruto, and then turns, walking back into the house.

Everyone follows in a misshaped line. Naruto and Sasuke were at the back of the line.

Naruto was embarrassed; he hadn't thought about there being other people here, but Sai didn't have to be so rude about it, and that fake smile was really getting on the blonde's nerves. It looked as fake as Naruto was female, which he wasn't.

_It's like he isn't happy to see us. We must be killing his business, or maybe he always looks like a stick is up his ass._

Naruto followed behind Kiba with Sasuke walking beside the blonde. They bumped shoulders now and then making the blonde slightly blush.

_Finding out you like a guy, now you blush at everything he does. Good one me. _

They follow Sai into the house and up the stairs to a long hallway with three doors on each side. A total of six rooms all together.

_With a place this big you should have tons of rooms, so why only six?! The pools can't be that big!_ Naruto glares at the older raven; that smile was giving him a headache.

"Now I'm going to give you your rooms. Listen up, I don't like repeating myself. The three girls will be sharing the last room on the right together. Sasuke and Naruto will be on the last room on the left together, and Kiba, you will be bunking with one of our clients in the room next to the girls." (5)

Kiba was about to complain when a look from the older raven looked at him. It wasn't a glare, but it was threatening.

"Now that that is settled; go to your rooms and unpack. Meet me when you're done." Sai walks away and leaves the six in the hallway.

"Well come on dope, lets head to our room." Sasuke walks toward the room that was assigned to them. Naruto quickly follows behind.

_This is my luck; finding out you're gay, and sharing a room with the guy you just found out you like, who you don't even know if is gay. Someone up there hates and is torturing me. (6)_

They enter the room that has two of everything; two beds, two dressers, and two night stands. There was only one bathroom though.

Their luggage was already on the beds, so in silence they begin to unpack.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched the blonde as he unpacked; he has been acting funny since the time in the garden. They were talking about the violet haired girl when Naruto must have gone into thought because he started to blush badly and his eyes widen as if he realized something.<p>

_He didn't realize he had a crush on her did he? That couldn't be it since he never really met her, but they say her looks are attracting. Naruto isn't like that though. I've known the dope for years, and even though he left, his personality hasn't changed. He wants to know the person based on actions, not looks. So what was he thinking?_

"Naruto, what were you thinking, outside in the garden?" Sasuke watches amused, as the blonde blushes.

"Nothing much, I just found out something, that's all." Sasuke's curiosity perks up.

"What did you find out?"

The blonde looks at Sasuke for a moment, then picks up his clothes and begins putting them away.

Sasuke already had his unpacking finished.

"Nothing you need to know." This made the raven want to know about it even more. Something about the way the blonde was acting made Sasuke suspect he knew the answer; the blonde was acting way to cautious around Sasuke. They usually talked and argued, but Naruto has been quite for a while now. Also he saw the blush on the blonde's face.

He walks toward Naruto, who had his back turned to him, and whispers in his ear.

"Come on, we're friends, tell me."

He hears something from the blonde that sounded like a gasp. Sasuke resisted the urge to whisper in his ear again, instead he moves out of the way as the blonde pushes past him, and runs out the door.

Sasuke stares at the door, a smile playing on his lips; he knew Naruto better than anyone so he didn't need much to know that the blonde had started to like him. Naruto was easy giving his emotions away.

_This vacation just got more interesting. Maybe I should start advancing. No, I might scare the dope away. I'll give him some time to adjust, and then I'm going in full force. _(7)

The raven, satisfied with his plan, leaves the room heading to the living area with the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another decently long chapter (for me). I hoped you liked it! Let me know what you think. Sasuke can read Naruto very easily, so he can find out things just by a sudden change in personality. Things are going to get interesting…**

**(1)- Naruto, I think we all know what's wrong with you; I'm the author that's writing you to be this way. **

**(2)- Just a lame excuse to be friends…**

**(3)- Sasuke doesn't like buses; if you remember in chapter two, you'll remember he doesn't like putting people in vehicles with no seatbelts.**

**(4)- I figured it was time to question himself on his preferred gender. That sounds weird… Also even though Naruto insists going on a date with Sakura, he never thought about dating her.**

**(5)- Sai didn't want everyone to riot because Kiba got his own room, so that's what he came up with. **

**(6)- Naruto doesn't want Sasuke to find him suspicious. He doesn't know how to act with the new knowledge of having a crush.**

**(7)- I have a dirty mind so when I wrote the last sentence, well you get it… but it just means he's going to advance on Naruto. **


	12. life isn't forever

**A/N: I've run out of author notes…. While I restock on them, please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I dressed up as Naruto and snuck in Masashi's house. I got passed the front doors before the guards yanked off my wig and threw me out. How did they find out? Maybe it was because my draw on whiskers were lopped sided?**

* * *

><p>Naruto was embarrassed, and pissed; why did he run away from Sasuke? All the raven did was whisper in his ear, he did that all the time, but this time the blonde had gasp at the sensation of hot breath against his skin. It felt different than before; almost pleasant. Naruto couldn't figure out why; sure he found out he liked Sasuke, but that shouldn't change anything, would it?<p>

_I need some air. Damn that bastard; I just had to fall for him. _

The blonde slowly makes his way down the stairs and out the door. The garden looked to be empty. It was quiet and peaceful except for one thing; the strong scent of roses filled Naruto's nose, causing it to cringe.

_Why does Sai have so many freaking roses? I swear if this smell sinks into my clothes, and I go back smelling like it, I'm going to come back here with bush cutters.(1)_

Naruto moves toward a small rose bush, a frown on his face; the roses were dying, the edges of the rose petals were darker and withered. Some of the roses were fully withered and were on the verge of falling to the ground.

_Poor things. You looked like you were neglected. I'll talk to Sai or someone about keeping better care of the garden. The smell may be __suffocating, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you like that. _

"You don't like roses?" Naruto, surprised; he thought no one was out here, looks toward his right to where a tall man stood. He was wearing a long black coat, a red shirt, and dark jeans. Naruto couldn't get a good look at his face do to the sunglasses. The man had short reddish/orange hair.

The blonde eyes the man suspiciously; he felt something off about him.

"Who are you?"

The man picks a red rose off the bush, examining it. "I'm just a passerby. I saw all the roses and thought it was ridiculous to have so many. I could smell them before I saw them. Your expression looked to be in distaste, so I ask if you liked roses. You don't have to answer." His voice sounded like a growl with every word, like a dog, or something.

"I like roses, but you're right, the guy that lives here just has too many. The smell irritates my nose." Naruto smiled, but was still prepared to run, or fight.

The passerby picks a red petal from the rose that was wilted. "I hate flowers. They may be beautiful, but they die so easily, leaving nothing but an ugly mess. Why have something that's beauty won't last forever? You take care of it, but forget to give it something, or give it too much, it dies. It's simply just a waste of time." He crumbles the rose and lets it fall, lifeless, to the ground. Seeing it on the ground gave it the appearance of a puddle of blood.

Something about the man's words irritated the blonde.

"Maybe we want it because it doesn't last forever. It's boring to have something that looks the same forever. You want to see it change, for it to grow up, to grow old, and for it to finally die. You will be upset, sure, but you'll be happy that you helped it grow into something beautiful. Life can't last forever, but that's why we live it to the fullest. So, if growing flowers helps to fill it, one can see the beauty of it even after its death."

The man stares at Naruto; as if trying to figure out the blonde standing before him.

"These words coming from a boy with injuries. Tell me something; if people treasure life like you say how can people take another's life so easily?" The blonde hadn't expected this and pondered the man's words.

"I can't tell why people kill, like I can't tell why people don't like flowers. Maybe some people find life a waste of time, and simply don't care if they take it. Maybe they enjoy killing. Some people treasure life, and will try to keep it as much as possible. No one's the same, so I can't answer your question correctly."

Naruto was staring at the lifeless rose and didn't notice the man had moved closer to the blonde. His eyes widened and he prepared to defend himself as the man hand reaches for him.

_Crap, I should've paid more attention. I got distracted with his questions._

Naruto stared, shocked, as the man ruffled Naruto's hair, a smile playing at his lips.

"You are not what I expected Naruto. Hurry up and heal already." The man drops his hand back to his side, and turns running into a patch of woods, leaving the blonde confused.

Naruto diffidently hadn't been expecting that.

_What I weird guy. I don't like the feeling I got from him though; it felt like pure venom and hatred, ready to kill anything. I should be more careful walking out here; who knows what hangs out in the woods. _

"Naruto?" The blonde smiles; he knew that voice well. He turns around and looks at Sakura standing at the doorway.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" She glances around nervously, as if looking for someone.

"Everyone is in the living area waiting for Sai. I didn't see you, so I thought you might be out here since Sasuke said you left your room before him."

The blonde lets out a sigh; he had forgotten about that.

"I'm coming, I just needed some air. Thanks for looking out for me." The pink haired girl blushes slightly.

"I just didn't want everyone to get in trouble because a certain idiot didn't show up. You are the one who got us here." She turns and walks back into the house.

The blonde smiles; he knew Sakura was trying to be nice. He heads back into the house, heading toward the living area.

He never noticed that he never told the red head his name.

* * *

><p>Naruto was definitely not what he had expected him to be. He had thought the blonde would a depression guy, with sad opinions. He wasn't expecting him to interestingly full of life. The only reason he approached the blonde was for his benefit; it was more fun to kill someone who you have actually interacted with.<p>

He enjoyed the conversation with the brat; the blonde's idea on life was quite amusing.

He had wanted to reach for the blonde's neck and squeeze the life out of the blonde; the more he liked the kid, the more he wanted to kill him. Instead, he reached out and patted his head. He didn't want to kill unhealthy prey; that would be too easy.

His thoughts went to the person who gave him the head ups on where the brat would be staying. He silently thanked the guy; he didn't want Naruto slipping away from him again.

_Hurry up and heal; I'm itching to see your blue eyes full of life fade into nothing._

…

Sasuke watched as Sakura and Naruto enter the room, he didn't like her hanging around Naruto due to the fact how the dope always stated they would date someday, but he wasn't really bothered by it; Sakura didn't like the blonde, and Naruto was starting to like the raven.

_By the end of this week he'll only think about me. _

Naruto notices Sasuke and makes his way to the raven, but stops and heads toward Kiba instead. This pissed the raven off.

_What the hell? What's that idiot doing?_

He made his way to the blonde but was stopped by Ino and Sakura who grabbed his arms.

"Sasuke stand with us! You hang around Naruto all the time. It's time for you to hang with us." Sasuke tries to protest, but the girls weren't letting him get away.

The raven sighs in defeat. He looks at the blonde, who was talking to Kiba about something. He'd talk to him later, when they were alone, and no annoying girls were around.

"Sasuke back to earlier on the bus. What is your type? Come on tell us!" Sasuke glares at Ino.

"I don't need to tell you that." They both wine in protest.

_They're giving me a headache. Can't they bother someone else?_

"Why can't you tell us? It's not like we're asking who your crush is." Sasuke sighs as Sakura stares at him curiously. He had played this game before, and as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't win against Sakura's whining.

"I like morons." They stare at him for a good minute before laughing.

"Sasuke that's funny. Tell us the truth." The raven was about to tell them to fuck off when a sharp sound came from the front of the living room. Everyone jumped, including Sasuke, and some yelp in surprise.

Everyone looks to were Sai now stood a whistle in his hand, a smile plastered on his face. Sasuke was pretty sure it was fake, but wasn't for sure.

"Hello again everyone. I'm glad everyone is here. I want to go over some rules before I let you roam around. You will be able to go anywhere in the house and around the outside perimeter. Don't disturb any of my clients or you will be asked to leave. I don't care if you were invited, but I have a no tolerance policy. As for meals, breakfast is served at seven and ends at ten a.m. Lunch is at twelve to two p.m. Dinner will be served at six to eight p.m. There is no curfew, which means all the pools will be open, and spa treatment."

Sai lets it sink in before continuing. "That's all I have to say. Now I have business to attend to, or I would show you around, but I printed out a small map for everyone. I hope you enjoy your time here at the Foundation." (2)

He turns and leaves the room, signaling for everyone to pick up a piece of paper and go about their business. Sasuke was glad when Sakura and Ino raced to get a map, leaving him alone.

Sasuke walks over and picks up the paper, which he frowned at; all it had were names of pools and spas with numbers next to them.

_Directions would have been nice; instead we have to hunt down these stupid numbers to find were we wanted to go. That bastard, I bet he did that on purpose. _

Sighing, he looks around for a certain dope. Spotting him near the exit, he makes a bee line to him. He grabs the dopes arm. Naruto looks at Sasuke, and after a blush, yanks his arm away.

"Hey Bastard, what was that for? You don't have to go yanking at people's arms." Naruto rubs his arm to emphasize his point.

"Why did you avoid me?" Naruto's eyes widened confirming it.

"I wasn't avoiding you?"

"Yes you were. You were heading to me when you decided to go with mutt boy over there, and I bet you were about to leave without me knowing too weren't you." Naruto's silence also confirmed that.

"What's the big deal Sasuke? Yeah, I decided to hang with Kiba for a while. I want to make some friends while I'm here. I want more than just one friend. Maybe you should find some too. Also, don't call Kiba a mutt." Sasuke was a little shocked at how irritated the blonde sounded.

_Shit, I've done and pissed the dope off. Note to self; don't call the mutt a mutt around Naruto. I'll just let him cool down or something. _

"Whatever I'll see you later." He turns his back to the blonde and heads up the stairs; he didn't feel like doing anything, also he was still tired from the journey here. (3)

* * *

><p>Crap. He pissed Sasuke off. His chest hurt a little, but he wasn't sure why.<p>

_It's his fault. He was being rude to Kiba, and the only reason I avoided him was because I not sure I could keep my cool around him. I mean Sasuke wasn't gay. What if he did something like whisper in my ear again? I'd probably blush and gasp like before. He would find out and be disgusted. _

Sasuke wouldn't know that though. It seemed that Naruto was avoiding the raven for no reason. A pang of guilt hit Naruto. He should've realized the bastard would see it differently than him.

He heads for the stairs heading to the rooms.

"Hey Naruto where are you going, I thought we were heading to the pools?" The blonde looks down at Kiba.

"Sorry man, I have something I have to do. I'll see you later though, ok?"

The brunette smiles, giving Naruto a thumb's up. "Sure. That's fine, see you later."

Nodding, the blonde heads to his and Sasuke's room.

He pauses at the door wondering what he should say. He figured he should apologize to the bastard.

Suddenly his mind went to the strange man in the garden. Should he tell Sasuke about him? Something about the man was off, but why should he? It has nothing to do with him. He didn't need the raven knowing about a guy they would never see again.

_Why did I even think about that just now? Maybe I'm just nervous that Sasuke is still pissed. Of course he would still be pissed; it's only been ten minutes._

Naruto sighs and opens door. He finds the raven in his bed, appearing to be asleep. His back was turned to the blonde.

"Sasuke, you awake?" No reply.

_He must be tired. _

Naruto stares at the ravens back. He could see the top of Sasuke's hair, it looked so soft. Without realizing it, the blonde walks over and reaches his hand down to stroke the black strands. His hair was soft to the touch.

_I wonder what conditioner he uses. _

Naruto freezes as Sasuke starts moving. Had he woken him? What was Naruto going to say to Sasuke? Hey sorry about messing with your hair, it looked soft so I tested it to find out. No that would be crazy.

He held his breath, waiting for Sasuke to turn and see the blonde staring down at him, but Sasuke had stopped moving and Naruto heard deep breathing. Sasuke was still asleep.

_Thank god. I would've died just now if he woke up._

He slowly walks away and opens the door.

"Hey dope, thought you were with mu- Kiba."

The blonde freezes and turns around. Naruto finds Sasuke looking at him, now sitting up in bed. He was fully awake and staring at the blonde with curiosity.

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest. _Does he know what I just did? God, he's staring right at me. He's not saying anything. Is that good or bad? Crap!_

"Yeah I was, but I thought you could come with us?" The blonde was glad his voice didn't give away to how nervous the blonde was. He was seriously freaking out.

Sasuke smirks at him. "So now you want me to come? All I have to do is go to sleep, wake up, to get you to reconsider hanging with me?"

"Listen, I'm sorry I avoided you. It won't happen again. Next time I'll tell you in your face that I'm avoiding you." Naruto laughs and dodges a pillow Sasuke had thrown at him. Sasuke's words gave him a somewhat relief; he didn't seem to know about Naruto playing with his hair.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely, I'll join you pathetic people." Sasuke smirks and dodges as Naruto throws the pillow back at the raven, shouting bastard.

Naruto walks over to his dresser and pulls out orange swimming trunks. He was grinning; happy that he wasn't caught, and happy that Sasuke wasn't pissed anymore.

"What's with you and the color orange?" Naruto grins and looks at Sasuke.

"It's my favorite color. Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all; it looks good on you." Naruto blushes and looks away. Sasuke was teasing him again, even if the raven didn't know it. He quickly pulls his pants down and pulls his trunks on over his "foxy" boxers. (4)

The blonde glances over to see if the raven was getting his swim suit on, and silently groaned; Sasuke already had his on. Naruto wanted to see what type of underwear he wore.

_Damn he's quick. I didn't even notice him put them on. Maybe he already had them on and simply pulled his pants down. _

The thought of the raven pulling his pants down immediately brought a blush to the blonde's face. He quickly looks away and heads for the door.

_First I'm stroking his hair, and now I'm imagining Sasuke with his pants down. God I need help. _

"Ready?" The raven nods, and they head out. The blonde swore Sasuke was smirking at the blush on his face, but ignored it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still restocking on author notes. Tell me what you think of this chapter please! Yes I know you hate me; I brought Kyuubi for the ride. Also, Naruto's arm is still broken, but he stays near the shallow parts of the pool. Thought I should clear up why he was putting swimming trunks on. Sincerely, the baka author. **

**(1)- You better not chop down those rose bushes Naruto! Wait… I'm the author here… **

**(2)- I figured since Sai lived there, might as well call it the Foundation. Don't hate me.**

**(3)- It was like a three hour drive, and Sasuke hates buses. He couldn't get enough sleep. **

**(4)- Naruto has foxes on his boxers, so I call them his foxy boxers ;).**


	13. Vacation school

**A/N: OK, this Chapter will be short. I just need it for something. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, waah. Can't I have just Naruto and Sasuke? Can I have everyone else too? Please?**

* * *

><p>They had been there for a week, and it was time to go home. Naruto couldn't have been happier; sharing a room with Sasuke almost made him crazy. He couldn't get any sleep; he kept having this weird thought that if he did fall asleep, he would wake up and find himself kissing Sasuke in his sleep.<p>

He liked the thought; his lips pressing against the raven's cold ones. It sent shills through Naruto. The thought of Sasuke waking up and hating it though made the blonde stay up paranoid. Naruto had gotten used to being around Sasuke without blushing, but that didn't mean his dirty mind did.

_I can't wait to get home; I can sleep peacefully. Tsunade is probably worrying about me. _

The blonde checks his bag to make sure he has everything. After confirming everything was there, he zips up his green luggage bag. He looks over at the raven on the other side of the room; he just finished packing.

The raven looks up and smirks at the blonde, and Naruto smiles back. He had enjoyed himself with the raven while he was here, even if at night he was being ridiculously paranoid; he knew he wouldn't kiss the raven, but he still couldn't bring himself to sleep more than three hours.

They played games the whole time there because Naruto's arm was still injured, Naruto had fun though. His cuts were pretty much healed. When Sasuke and the others wanted to swim though, he would watch them at the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water.

" You got everything packed dope?" Naruto glances down at his bag.

"Of course I got everything bastard. What about you?"

"Yeah, I got everything."

"Ok, let's join the others then." They pick up their bags and make their way out the door.

"You're ready to go home Naruto?" The blonde glances at Sasuke.

"Totally I can't wait. I can get home and sleep in my own bed, plus Tsunade will be there; it gets lonely without her blowing hot air in your face every morning. (1) What about you?"

Sasuke is silent for a moment. "Not really; I can't hang out with the one I like as much. I would've like to spend more time here."

Naruto looks at Sasuke shocked; the raven had someone here he liked? A spark of jealousy hits the blonde.

"Really, who is it?"

"A moron who is too stupid to figure out that I like them."

_Sasuke likes a moron? Is that even a type?_

"Who's the moron?" Naruto waits for Sasuke to answer.

"If you can't figure it out, then I'm not going to tell you."

They walk in silence as Naruto tries to figure out who Sasuke was talking about. No one came to mind, not even Sakura or Ino; they weren't morons. Maybe Hinata, but Sasuke said he didn't like shy people.

_Maybe he was lying? Or maybe he was trying to be funny._

They walk down the stairs, and met up with everyone in the living area. He notices Kiba talking to Hinata. The brunette had gotten close to her over the week, and they seemed to be getting along just fine. Kiba notices him staring and waves. The blonde waves back, a goofy grin on his face; he had become a professional lefty.

_When my right arm heals I can finish my homework twice as fast. (2)_

He spies Sakura and Ino walking down the stairs, arguing about something. Naruto had gotten used to there fighting and knew they would be buddy, buddy, in a while.

The blonde's thoughts then drifted back to Sasuke. Naruto still couldn't figure out who Sasuke was talking about. He tried to get it off his mind, but it kept bugging him.

"Sasuke who is it?"

"What?"

"Who do you like?"

"…"

"Come on tell me."

"I was joking now leave me alone."

Naruto Stares at Sasuke; he somewhat felt relieved by Sasuke words, but didn't fully believe him. He was about to ask him again when Sai walks into the room, the fake smile still on his face.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. Please listen up." Everyone quiets down and turns to the raven haired man in front of them.

"You have been here a week and today you are supposed to traveling home, but that's not the case. Originally, you were brought here for a small vacation, now you are here to finish the remainder of your school year. It's a new program I've started here at the Foundation. I've already talked to your guardians, and the school. They all agree. You will be taught here on weekdays for four hours. I've made preparations for teachers. Weekends you are free to do what you want. You will still obey the rules, and you will also keep the same rooms with the roommates. Now I'm a very busy man, so if there are no questions, please unpack your luggage again. Oh and before I forget, your guardians have sent you all your clothes and textbooks. They should arrive tomorrow. Class starts Monday."

Sai turns to leave. "Wait, you expect us to stay here? We didn't even agree to this!" The older raven turns and stairs once again at the blonde. Naruto was glaring at the man. How does he expect them to go about this quietly? Also how did he expect the blonde to sleep with a sexy man in the room distracting him?!

"Remember before you came here you all signed a paper? Well that paper gave us permission to do this. Maybe you should have read it before signing." With that he walks out the door.

_What the hell? There's no way Tsunade would have agreed to this. I should call her and demand to know what's going on. _

Naruto reaches for his phone and stops, remembering there was no signal up here.

_Stupid place; they have no signal and the roses give you headaches. _

Naruto looks at everyone who began picking up their bags and heading back up the stairs.

"They can't do this right? I mean we can leave!"

"Give it a rest Naruto. It was our fault we didn't read the fine print. Besides, I like it here, and only four hours of class, and then we get set free. Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me." Naruto stares at Kiba, and then at everyone else. Was everyone really ok with it? Was Naruto really the only one bothered by it?

_There must be something wrong with these people. _

"Come on dope. Let's go unpack; there's no use in arguing in something you won't win."

Even Sasuke seemed to be ok with it. He couldn't figure out why everyone didn't want to leave; wouldn't they miss their family?

Naruto figured the answer was no when everyone headed up the stairs.

Naruto sighs in defeat, and follows them up the stairs. He wasn't going to be the only one to go home. He would just have to get over it.

_These people are being bought by swimming pools and the thought of short class hours. _

…

**A/N: OK this short chapter was mainly about them finding out they head to stay longer, but I added some things lol. When I post the newest chapter after this, it will be a few weeks ahead. Naruto's cast will be off by then. I'm doing this because it will be needed, so don't hate me. I'll post flash backs later. Hope you kinda enjoyed this chapter. Let me know! **

**(1)- He's referring to when Tsunade blew the hairdryer in his face. **

**(2)- Naruto is saying that he can write with both hands now. He will do one piece of homework with his right hand, and another piece with his left.**


	14. Misunderstanding

**A/N: Wow, I've been updating recently… Good for me lol. Want to know something weird? I start out writing each chapter when I get sleepy (around twelve a.m.), then I finish it in the morning with editing and adding things here and there. Just thought it was a weird fact to share. Anyway, I have a bad habit of skipping ahead on things. Like in this chapter, but I will post flash backs when you least expect it. You are aloud to hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I'll give Masashi time to prepare for my next attempts to own Naruto characters. I need to plan new tactics. **

* * *

><p>"Cannon ball!" everyone yells as the blonde runs to the edge of the pool and jumps in, curling into a ball at the last moment, soaking everyone in a five foot radius.<p>

Naruto and the others had been staying at the Foundation for almost a month, and Naruto found it wasn't so bad; he had finally got use to Sasuke sleeping in the same room.

He missed Tsunade, he couldn't even visit her, but she called once a week. Naruto had to use the phone in the living area to talk to her, but he really didn't mind; he was just glad he got to talk with his guardian period.

He had gotten his cast took off a few days ago for an examination to see how the bone was healing; imagine everyone's surprise when they found it healed. It only hurt if he put too much pressure on it. (0)

_I'm glad the damn cast is finally off; it's torture to have an itch inside it. I wanted to bust the damn thing off it got so bad. _

Naruto found that the classes here were pretty easy; the teachers were slack offs, but they did teach every once in a while. They mostly gave out homework though.

"Dammit Naruto I told you I didn't want my hair to get wet!" The blonde looks at Sakura; her bubble gum pink hair was drenched in cannon ball water. She was glaring at the blonde.

_Girls and their hair, I don't get it. It was going to get wet evidentially. _

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura were the only ones at this pool. It was an inside pool that reached to twenty feet deep in water. They had been there for hours playing games, and jumping in.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't think it would make such a big splash." He gives her an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his head. He was still using his left hand to do everything; he guessed it stuck since he used only his left arm for a while now.

"Me too, I got soaked too, Naruto!" The blonde turns to Ino, and laughs.

"Ino what are you talking about? Half your hair was already wet because it's so long." He laughs more as Ino glares and splashes Naruto. Ino hated people calling her hair too long. The only reason she grew it that long was because she heard a rumor that Sasuke liked long haired women. Naruto found it ridiculous.

_I wonder where they got that horse shit from. Sasuke hates long hair. He says he can't stand getting his fingers stuck in long tangled hair._

Naruto wondered whose hair he messed with to find out he hated long hair, a spark of jealousy hit the blonde. He quickly discarded it; he wasn't the jealous type, and he wasn't about to be.

He was brought out of his thoughts by another splash of water to his face; some of it went up the Blonde's nose causing him to sneeze and cough. He turned to Ino who held her arms up stating she was innocent. He turns to Sakura who does the same thing.

_That could only mean one person. _

Naruto turns around and is greeted with another face full of water.

"Dammit Sasuke you're dead!" He lunges to the boy now in front of him, intent on getting revenge. He has enough time to dunk the raven before Sasuke takes the upper hand.

Naruto could hear the girls cheering, but ignored it; he was focused on staying above water.

The blonde cusses as Sasuke grabs the blonde's wrist and pulls him under water with him. Naruto then is swiftly pulled toward the raven until they are almost touching before Sasuke twist and is now above the blonde. Naruto gazes up at the raven surprised.

_How the hell did he do that? He has to teach me later. _

Naruto then blushes as he realized the situation; Sasuke was sitting on the blonde's chest, his face only centimeters from Naruto's. Black eyes stared at blue ones. Naruto wanted to reach up and press his lips against the ravens, breathing him in. He held back though; he didn't want Sasuke freaking out. (1)

_Crap this is bad. What if we accidently kiss? I'd be ok with it, but what about Sasuke? The thought of it is making my lungs burn… Wait lungs burning? Wouldn't it be my heart or something?_

Naruto then realized they were still under water, and it was getting harder to breathe. He points to the surface, hoping the raven would understand.

He did and pushed off the blonde swimming to the surface, Naruto following after him. Their heads break the surface, both are gasping for air.

"You ok guys? You were under for a good two minutes, and are you sure your arm is completely healed? I know the scars on your face are healed, but your arm was actually broken." Both guys look over at the two girls who were now out of the pool, standing near the edge peering down at them. They then look at each other and laugh.

"Yeah we're fine! We're just messing around, and I'm great; I'm a fast healer. Anyway, why are you both out?" Naruto swims to edge and rest his chin on the cool floor surface.

"We want to work on our tans. Sasuke you should come too! You're so pale." Sasuke glares at Sakura, making the blonde chuckle.

"What about me? Don't you think I should work on my tan?" Everyone turns to the blonde; they couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but everyone laughs anyway.

_Did I Say something funny?_ The blonde looks at Sasuke, expecting him to know the answer.

"You're already tan dope, anymore and you'd get skin cancer or something."

"Hey I was born with tan skin!"

"Whatever dope. Come on let's get out." Sasuke swims to the edge of the pool and starts pulling himself out.

Naruto watches, his eyes glued to the raven. He noted how the muscles flexed, rippling Sasuke's smooth back. Water was trailing down the raven's skin. Naruto had a strange urge to lick the water from Sasuke's body. His black hair clung to the sides of his face. He especially noticed how the raven's black swimming trunks hung dangerously low on his hips.

Naruto couldn't deny that Sasuke was incredibly sexy even when wet. If anything, he was sexier.

_Dammit Sasuke, I'm having weird thoughts just by looking at you. _

"Hey dope, you coming?" Naruto snaps out of his thoughts, and looks up at Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but give me a minute; I need to collect the courters that sunk to the bottom. I'll be right back." Naruto dives under water in search for the silver coins.

They had played "Sunken Treasure" earlier where you threw coins in the water and hunt them down after words. The game didn't last long, due to they couldn't find most of the coins anywhere, but Naruto had fun none the less.

_Now where is my bountiful treasure that consists of four courters?_

Naruto looks around, and swims deeper into the pool. He still hasn't found them.

_What the hell? Did they get sucked down a drainage pipe or something? Is that even possible?_

Naruto swims close to twenty feet down, still not finding them.

The blonde is forced to give up his search due to lack of oxygen. He breaks the surface and coughs, before taking in deep breaths. He had been under for close to three minutes. Naruto secretly congratulates himself for staying under for that long.

"Hey guys I didn't find them, Maybe they got su-" Naruto turns around and freezes, his insides running cold; Sasuke was on top of Sakura. They were kissing each other on the mouth.

_Wha…_

Sasuke notices the blonde, his eyes widening, and quickly gets off of the pink haired girl.

"Naruto I can explain."

Naruto stares numbly at Sasuke and then at Sakura. They were just kissing. The blonde didn't need much of an explanation about that; what he really needed to find out was this pain coming from his chest. Thoughts flashed through his head.

_Sasuke kissed Sakura. He was on top of her, kissing her. I knew Sakura liked Sasuke, but I never imagined Sasuke would like her back. I guess that means they are going to get together. Why does my chest hurt so badly? I never even had a chance. I was so stupid. _

"No need to explain, Sasuke; I get what's going on. Sorry to have disturbed you guys." Naruto swims to the opposite end of the pool, and getting out, runs out the door. He ignores the raven's calls for him to wait.

_I'm so stupid, so freaking stupid! Of course Sasuke is straight. I guess that's who was talking about at that time. (2) _

Naruto continues running down the hallway, ignoring Kiba who asked what happened, until he comes to a door that led outside. He swings the door open, and heads for the woods. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stares in the direction where the blonde ran off. He was feeling three emotions; he was sad, guilty, and pissed. They blonde had run off before the raven could explain what happen.<p>

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to come back up; he could see him under water, and was enjoying watching the blonde's muscles move as he swam deeper under water.

"Sasuke I brought you a towel." The raven turns to Sakura and nods in thanks. He took a step forward and reached for the cloth.

"Thanks Saku-" Sasuke had step in a small puddle of water that caused him to fall forward; right on top of the pink haired girl. They both slip and fall down, and at the impact, Sakura's head shot up in pain causing Sasuke and her lips to come together roughly. They stared at each other wide eyed.

No one had moved; they were too shocked to process the situation.

_What the fuck just happened?! Shit I'm kissing Sakura?! God what if Naruto see this? He'll take it the wrong way!_

Sasuke looks toward the water and his eyes widen; Naruto had reached the surface and was staring at the two with a look the raven couldn't fully process, but he could tell the blonde was upset.

_Shit… This isn't good. _

Sasuke rips his head away from Sakura, who was blushing and didn't seem to notice the blonde. He quickly gets off of her.

"Naruto, I can explain." Naruto Expression goes blank. Sasuke could tell what was going through the blonde's head. Sasuke had screwed up, big time.

"No need to explain, Sasuke; I get what's going on. Sorry to have disturbed you guys."

The blonde swims to the other side of the pool so fast Sasuke Hardly had time to react.

"Naruto wait! Let me explain, you got it wrong! Naruto!" The blonde had completely ignored him and ran out the door.

_Shit, how the hell did this happen?!_

"Sasuke?" The raven looks at Sakura who was now standing up and looking at Sasuke, a blush still plastered on her face.

"U-um about what just happened, I mean what did happen?"

"Nothing happened! I slipped and you happened to be in my line of falling. There was no motive behind it."

Sasuke could see the disappointment in her eyes, but he really didn't care about that right now; right now he cared about finding a certain blonde.

_He couldn't have gotten too far. If I run now I can probably catch him. _

He starts heading to the door the blonde ran out of, only to be stopped by Sakura wrapping her arms around his waist.

_What the fuck?!_

"Sasuke wait, I know it was an accident, but I really liked it! I really like you. I might be in love with you. Sasuke, please, don't leave. Leave Naruto alone; he'll get over me eventually. "

Sasuke turns around at the girl, shocked. He knew she had a crush on him, but he never thought he would confess. Also, he was kinda pissed that Sakura thought Naruto was upset about her.

He pries Sakura's arm off of him. "Sakura, I can't deal with this. Thanks for the confession, but I just don't see that you that way. I have to go."

He leaves Sakura there, her hands in her face. Sasuke felt a small twinge of guilt, but it didn't matter, he could deal with that later. Right now he needed to find Naruto. He quickly walks out the door; keeping his eyes out for the person he needed the most.

* * *

><p>Naruto shivers as he walks aimlessly in the woods. He was still wearing only his swimming trunks, which were soaked with now freezing water.<p>

_I should've changed before barging out here in the cold._

It was January; a really cold month and Naruto has been walking around for over thirty minutes. The blonde curses as the wind is blown against him. Naruto shivers roughly as a new wave of cold engulfs him. He rubs his arms trying to warm them.

_Crap. Maybe I should turn around before I get lost and freeze to death. Besides, I've pretty much have calmed down about earlier. _

Naruto turns around and looks around; he couldn't remember which way he had come from, but was pretty sure he was walking straight ahead. At least he didn't remember turning or changing directions at any point. He had been distracted about Sasuke and Sakura kissing to really pay attention to what he himself was doing.

He was confused about it.

_Why were they doing something like that? It doesn't make any sense. What did Sakura do to make Sasuke jump all over her like that? Or maybe Sasuke got some weird urge to attack her? No, it had to Sakura; Sasuke has too much pride to do something like that in public without being provoked. _

The blonde begins walking back in the direction he thought he had walked from the house, ignoring a new wave of sadness from remembering what happened earlier. He ducks under tree limbs and jumps over falling logs. He didn't remember doing any of this. Naruto prayed his mind was being forgetful, and that he wasn't getting himself lost.

_Crap, get it together Naruto. I can do this. I'm not lost, and when I get out of here, I'm going to demand Sasuke tell me what the fuck possessed him to do that. _

After walking for what seemed like hours, but was probably only twenty minutes, Naruto sits down on the on the leaf filled ground and lets out an irritated screamed. He was lost, and he was lost big time.

_What do people say when you're lost? Stay still and wait for help? But what if no one comes? I'm going to freeze out here, but I can't just aimlessly run around, getting myself even more lost. Alright it's settled; I'll wait for thirty minutes, and if no one finds me, I'll try to find my way out again. _

Naruto scoots over to a tall oak tree and leans his back on it, rough bark rubbed against the blonde's bare back, but he wasn't really bothered by it. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh; he was tired and cold.

_I might as well rest here; to get my strength back up, then try to find my way back to the foundation. _

A twig snaps loudly. Naruto's eyes open and he looks around, searching for the source of the noise. He was shocked; it was almost dark. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep.

_How long was I out? It only felt like a minute._

"Hello?" In response another twig snaps, this time closer. Naruto's heart rate picks up, and he cautiously stands up; he never considered animals would be out here, and this thing was large. Naruto looks into the darkness, trying to see what was out there?

_What if it's that stranger guy? I don't think it's good to be out here alone with him. Why didn't I think about that before running into the woods?_

"Hello is anyone out there?" When no one answered, Naruto began to slowly back away, not wanting the thing hear him moving.

_Maybe I can get away before the thing gets to me. _

"Naruto wait." Naruto freezes and squints into the darkness in front of him; he knew that voice. He waited for his eyes to adjust and makes out a shape not five inches in front of him. He recognized him right away.

"Sas-" Naruto is stunned when the raven grabs the blonde into a hug. He shivered as Sasuke's warm breath hit the Naruto's cold skin.

_What is Sasuke doing here? And HUGGING me?_

The blonde, confused, tries to push the raven off, but this only ended up making Sasuke tighten his hold on him. Naruto would have blushed would he had been not so confused.

"Sasuke get off of me. How did you even find me?" Sasuke loosens his hold only enough to look at Naruto.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, what the hell are you doing out here?!" Naruto was taken aback by how angry the raven sounded. Naruto's own anger flared.

"Well excuse me, but why are you so angry? You're the one who came looking for me! Sorry if looking for me took time from you and your precious Sakura. You shouldn't have come looking for me; you could still be chewing your girlfr-" Naruto's words are cut off by Sasuke pressing his lips against his roughly.

Sasuke pulls away from Naruto and leans his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't run away like this again. I only have one heart, so it would be good not to have it die of an attack."

Naruto just stood there, shocked. What was that kiss just now?

_Sasuke did just kiss me right?_

"Sasuke, What did you just do?" He can feel the vibrations as Sasuke chuckles.

"It's called a kiss dope; you should be old enough to know what one is."

"But what about Sakura? I thought you were with her?"

Naruto holds his breath waiting for Sasuke to answer.

Sasuke lifts his head off the blonde's shoulder, and stares intently at him.

"I'm not with Sakura; what you saw was me slipping and accidently falling on top of her. Our heads accidently bumped into each other, causing our mouths to touch. It's not even considered a kiss. Besides I wouldn't be kissing the moron in front of me if I didn't like him."

The blonde looks at Sasuke dumb folded; did Sasuke just confess to him? That couldn't be possible; Sasuke liked Sakura, right? The raven had kissed her, but Sasuke had kissed him just now too.

"You're lying right?" Naruto was confused; he just couldn't make any sense of it.

"Naruto, I'm not lying; I like you, and I know you like me too. What happened with Sakura was nothing but a misunderstanding."

Naruto stares at the raven trying to figure out what he was thinking; was the raven saying the truth?

Sasuke chuckles at the blonde's expression. He leans in and kisses the blonde lightly.

"Why would I still be hugging you and giving you kisses if I didn't like you? Get it through your dense head."

"You like me?"

"Yes."

"You really like me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"If you won't take my word for it, I can-"

Sasuke is cut off by the blonde crushing his lips against the ravens.

Naruto is overjoyed. Sasuke liked him. He still wasn't sure about the Sakura kissing incident, but he would clear that up later. Right now his thoughts were on Sasuke, who he was still kissing. He instantly blushes and shyly pulls away. He then realizes he was still only in his trunks, and it was freezing.

"Sasuke can we go back? It's freezing out here." Sasuke looks at Naruto and smirks as he realized what the blonde was wearing. He leans in to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Sure. We can go back to our room so I can warm you up quickly."

Naruto stared ahead in confusion. _What does Sasuke mean warm-_

The blonde's eyes widen and his face reddens as he realizes what Sasuke was talking about.

"We are not doing that Sasuke! Don't look at me with those eyes; the answer is no!"

"Why not, we both like each other. Besides it will relieve some stress, and warm you up."

"The answer is no Sasuke."

"Let's see if you're still saying no when we get inside. Come on, the foundation is this way."

"Sas-!" Naruto is cut off by a kiss.

"Come on."

They walk through the woods toward the Foundation. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around the blonde's shoulder, his fingers circling Naruto's collar bone, and Naruto trying to push him off; the sensation of Sasuke's fingers circling his skin was surprisingly pleasant; it sent shills through his body. The thought about Sasuke warming him up seemed to be a good idea now.

Naruto quickly crushed the thought.

_No. We are not screwing tonight. I will not get fucked on the first day. _

* * *

><p>Kyuubi watches as the brat and the Uchiha walk back toward the house. He had been out there watching the whole scene unfold.<p>

_This has just become more interesting, but now it's going to take longer to get to the brat. My entire strategy will have to change. _

He re adjusts himself on the tree branch he had been laying on all day. He closes his eyes and smiles at how funny the moment was; it was merely a coincident that the blonde happened to stumble where he was staying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was good? Anyway, I know the love scene may have been weird, but I think I made enough Chapters for them to finally get involved. Let me know what you think… Don't worry; I won't leave out any sex from the two teens. This is a lemon story after all. Well it will evidentially be lemony. ;) Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Sincerely, the baka author. **

**(0)- Naruto will always be a fast healer. Doesn't matter what he's in. Hehe. **

**(1)- We know better now don't we Naruto.**

**(2)- Remember the last chapter when Sasuke was referring to liking a moron?**


	15. Nightmare

**A/N: What's going to happen in this chapter...? Enjoy please! The chapter may be longish, but it's mainly on one subject I guess you could say. **

**Disclaimer: So I tried to lure Naruto out with Miso ramen with pork which would draw Sasuke out, and then the others, but sadly Masashi saw me coming and flipped the bowl of ramen. Why Masashi, why?!**

* * *

><p>He was in a house, he that much, but didn't know where. It was too dark to properly see anything. He had a feeling he had just arrived there, confused to why the lights were out.<p>

_Where am I? Why are the lights off? Is no one home? That isn't right; they wouldn't leave me here alone. Wait, who's they? Do I know who lives here?_

He walks to the closest door to him and opens the door; he was in the kitchen. It was also dark in here. The boy slightly remembered eating in here every day, but he still couldn't figure out where he was. The boy remembers someone was supposed to be in here cooking.

He walks back out, not bothering to shut the door, and heads to an opening to another room. Naruto assumed it was the living room due to the couch, a love seat, and a large TV. Pictures lined the wall.

He examines the pictures trying to recognize the three people smiling at him. There was a man with long red hair; he looked kind, but makes him mad he seemed like he could deal you some serious damage. Next to the man was a woman with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked smart, but goofy. In the middle of them was a small child that looked exactly like the mother. He looked like a moron.

For some reason that bothered the boy.

_They must be a family. The kid looks mostly like the mother with his blue eyes and blonde hair. I seem to recognize them, but yet I don't. Did I hit my head or something?_

He walks out of the room, and after checking in the laundry room, the boy decides to go up the stairs to look. He was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he was pretty sure he had wet himself. He could feel fear gripping at him hard, not letting go.

_What the going on? Why am I scared?_

He stops at the top of the stairs and looks at the four closed doors, wondering which he should go to first. Without thinking the boy walks to the farthest door down the hall.

He could smell something radiating off the room; it reminded him of rusty metal.

Slowly he opens the door and screams; He found the parents of the small boy. Their bodies were torn beyond recognition, but he just knew it was them. That wasn't the worst part; they were his parents.

The blonde wakes up screaming.

* * *

><p>"Naruto calm down!" Naruto was thrashing around, trying to escape the restraints. He had to get home, to find his parents. They weren't dead right? They are at home waiting for him, right?<p>

_What the hell is restraining me?! I have to go!_

"Naruto, please, calm down take a breath." Arms wrap around the struggling blonde. A body presses against his, stopping the blonde from moving. Naruto struggles harder; a small cry escapes his lips.

"Naruto, it's ok. You had a bad dream. It's ok, take a deep breath. You're ok Naruto, it was just a dream. Relax." Naruto opens his eyes and finds himself staring into onyx eyes. He knew those eyes.

"S-Sasuke? What's going on? Why are you here, Where's my parents?"

Naruto's memories pass him in a flash; going home, finding his parents dead, the fear running through his body, and the agony he had felt. He can still feel the cold grip of fear running through him.

_That's right; my mom and dad are dead. They've been dead for years. _

Naruto presses his palms against his eyes; he was trying to stop the tears from coming out. He had a nightmare about the day he found his parents dead. It felt as recent as today, like he had just witnessed it. The scariest thought was that he hadn't remembered where he was, or who he was. He thought he was over that stage; having nightmares of the murder.

_Why did I have that dream of all dreams?_

Naruto takes a deep shuddering breath. He still had his palms pressed against his eyes, but it didn't help; no matter how hard he pressed against his eyes, he couldn't stop the tears from pouring out.

"Naruto, are you ok? You were having a nightmare, it seemed pretty bad. Naruto?"

Naruto can feel Sasuke's hand rubbing up and down his back; at some point they had sat up in bed, with Naruto sitting in the raven's lap.

Naruto lets his hands fall to wrap around the raven, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He couldn't get the tears to stop. He cries clutching the raven tightly; his body was shuddering with every breath. He feels Sasuke wrap his arms around him protectively.

"It's ok, Naruto; it was just a dream."

After some time had passed, and Sasuke saying soothing words, Naruto finally calmed down. He kept his head still pressed against the raven's shoulder; even after the dream he had, Naruto still felt embarrassed from sitting on Sasuke's lap, and balling his eyes out.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto didn't recognize his voice; it was hoarse from the crying he had done.

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy you're here, but why are you in my bed?" He could feel the raven chuckle, it felt forced.

"Earlier tonight I may have snuck in your bed; I thought it would be ok."

They've only been together for four hours.

_Sasuke's a pervert…_

"Whatever, Let me go; it's embarrassing sitting like this." Sasuke lets go without complaint. Naruto backs off from Sasuke's lap. They seat cress crossed staring at each other.

"Want to tell me about the nightmare?"

"It was about that day." They sit in silence. Naruto looks down at his legs.

"Are you ok, I mean do you want to talk about it?" Naruto thought about it for a moment. He already cried; he had already gotten over it. When he had the nightmare of that day, he quickly gets over it and pretends nothing happened.

"No, I just want to go back to sleep." Sasuke nods and begins to climb off the bed. Naruto reaches out and grabs the raven's arm.

"Can you stay with me? I don't really want to sleep alone." Sasuke climbs back in bed and they lay down facing each other. Naruto blushes as Sasuke stares at him with an unreadable face.

_I didn't think this would be as embarrassing. _

The blonde turns around, his back turned toward Sasuke; it was still embarrassing, but at least Sasuke couldn't see the blush on his face. They may be together, but it doesn't mean Naruto would get used to Sasuke affection so easily.

_Wait are we together? I know he said he liked me earlier, but does that mean we're together?_

Naruto yelps as he feels arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to Sasuke. His entire face was red now.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Naruto was glad his voice sounded normal.

"Mmhmm." Naruto squirms as the raven's breath hits the back of his neck.

"It's about us; I mean what are we to each other?" He hears a chuckle behind him.

"You are such a moron."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" The blonde turns to face his crush. He could see the smirk on his face. Sasuke leans in and lightly kisses the blonde.

"We are together, even if you don't know it." Naruto smiles and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing him in closer for a kiss.

"I know it; I just wanted to confirm it."

_So we really are together. Is it wrong to be this happy?_

"You're such a dope." Naruto lightly pushes Sasuke, and then turns back around. Sasuke still had his arms loosely around the blonde.

"Why do you keep turning your back to me? I know staring at your back is quite nice, but I'd prefer your face."

"Shut up. It's hard to sleep knowing someone is staring at you."

Naruto feels warm lips press against the back of his neck. He lets out a small gasp. Sasuke tightens his grip on the blonde, causing Naruto's back press against the raven's chest.

_This is so embarrassing. _

"I wouldn't worry about that for too long Naruto; I'll make you change your mind about that later, but let's get some sleep tonight; you had a long day. Good night dope."

Naruto whispers bastard, and earns another kiss on the neck, this time the raven runs his tongue down the blonde's neck.

"Sasuke, stop it; I thought you said we'd get some sleep?"

"We are; I was just teasing you dope."

_Why am I together with a teasing pervert? _

* * *

><p>Sasuke looks at the back of his blonde's head. He could tell the dope was asleep due to his heavy breathing. Sighing, Sasuke leans his cheek on the blonde's head; soft blonde strands tickled him.<p>

His thoughts went back to earlier that night. He tightens his grip on Naruto; he had never seen the dope act like that; he had been freaking out, kicking his legs and arms. Sasuke had been asleep, arms loosely wrap around the unknowing blonde, when he was forced awake by a blood curdling scream. He didn't need to confirm who it had come from.

It only took him a second to tighten his grip on Naruto; trying to calm him. "Naruto calm down!"

Naruto jerked up in bed thrashing. Sasuke quickly brought Naruto close to him, not letting him move. If Sasuke hadn't been trying to calm the blonde, it would've been nice having the blonde on his lap. He kept asking the blonde to calm down and take deep breaths.

The blonde eventually calmed down and began crying. After that Naruto told him he had remembered what happened that day. Sasuke was surprised he had dream about the murder, but he figured it was normal to have nightmares of it.

That had been two hours ago; now Naruto was sleeping like nothing had happened.

_Naruto, you are strange, but that's one of the things I like about you. _

Sasuke kisses the back of the blonde's neck. It seemed to be his favorite spot on the blonde's body, for now anyway. Sasuke was positive he'd find something better to put his lips on. He would kiss every part of the blonde's body if he had to.

Sasuke stifles a yawn and closes his eyes; he would get a few hours of sleep before they rose for school.

* * *

><p>Walking home late at night wasn't her idea; she had to work late that night at Hokage Bar and Gambling. Even though she was the manager, they made her do all the work.<p>

_Aren't managers supposed to lay back and let everyone else work?_ _I'm going to kill Jirariya for putting me in charge. Why didn't he take the offer?_

"Damn bastard knew it was more than it was worth." With a sigh, she turns down her road; it would take at least another ten minutes before she reached the house. She once again wonders why she didn't take the van.

_Oh yeah, because my work place pushes environmental living and requires we don't take our vehicles to work. What a piece of horse shit; they just want more places for customers to park. Maybe I should drive my van, and when I get close, park, and walk the rest of the way. I'll try that tomorrow._

Tsunade glances around and keeps her guard alert; she didn't want the Kyuubi to sneak up on her. _I'll be damned if the bastard gets me. _

Walking into the clearing of the garden, Tsunade slowly makes her way to the house; she was relenting going in. She knew she would be greeted by him, and not the child she was hoping for.

_Why can't he visit? I'm almost positive that nothing would happen if he came to visit just once. I'm getting tired of just listening to his voice. _

Opening the door, it was always unlock around the time she was expected to come home, and walks into small hallway. She sees a light coming from the kitchen.

"Menma, what are you doing up so late? I know you're a detective, but you're only sixteen. You have school tomorrow." She examines the blonde in front of her; it scared her how much of a resemblance he had with her brat, they even had the same bright blue eyes.

"Hey Tsunade, you're home late, I was hungry so I'm making a bowel of ramen. Also, I'm not a detective; I'm a detective's highly trained son. I'm not old enough to become one yet, but this is good training."

They both also loved ramen.

_I swear they are going to turn into noodles later on in life. _(1)

Tsunade walks over to the fridge and pulls out a beer. Lately she had been drinking at least one beer a day. "Whatever. Any word on Naruto, I know I talked to him two days ago, but I'm worried; there have been no killings lately that we know of, and the Kyuubi has yet come here to kill yo- I mean Naruto." Menma glances in Tsunade's direction.

"You know chugging beer is bad for you? Anyway, I got a report earlier this morning; around five p.m. mister Uzumaki was seen running out of the Foundation. The guards were keeping a close eye on him, but lost him along the way. How can you lose the kid you're supposed to be watching? Anyway, it was reported that Naruto and a kid by the name of Sasuke were walking out of the woods around nine p.m."

Menma winces as Tsunade slams the can down on the counter, some of the beer splashing out. Tsunade was pissed; What if something had happened?

"You're telling me they lost sight of Naruto for almost four fucking hours?! What if he was killed?! I mean I don't mind if they're not with him, but knows where he's at, but they didn't even know! What the fuck, I thought these people were professionals?"

Tsunade picks her beer up and takes another swig.

"Tsunade, Naruto isn't a kid; he can protect himself. He's not a dog or a small infant; they are bound to lose him, but they are sure nothing was out there."

"I know he isn't a dog or infant. I know he can hold his own in a fight. What I'm saying is what if the Kyuubi followed them or something?" She watches as the blonde ponders this; he even cocked his head the same way as Naruto. It gave Tsunade the chills.

_Is he a clone from Naruto or something? It can't be possible for two people to look and act the same, is it? (2)_

"We have cameras and monitors at each entrance to the building. Also we have some in the woods, and they have daily look outs that search the area through and through. The owner of the house is a well-known highly ranked cop; he has never failed on a case."

"Then why wasn't he put on the Kyuubi case sooner?"

"He was on it. The Kyuubi case hasn't been closed, so he hasn't failed it yet."

Tsunade stares at the can in her hand, and then tosses it in the trash can; it hits the side of it and falls to the floor. Menma bends down and picks it up, successfully throwing it away.

"Naruto did get out safe right?"

"Besides probably being frozen to death, he was ok. The Sasuke guy went in and found him instantly. They went back to their room and that was that."

_I'm going to have to meet this Sasuke one day…_

"Frozen to death?"

Tsunade frowns as the blonde laughs. "He was wearing only his swimming trunks. What a dork."

Tsunade couldn't help but agree. What was Naruto thinking? He could have gotten sick, or injured himself. Naruto was indeed an idiot.

_But why did he run out there in the first place? He couldn't have run out there for the hell of it._

"Why was he even out there?"

"Apparently Naruto found Sasuke and a girl name Sakura kissing. He must've liked the girl because he ran away after seeing it. What I'm wondering is how this Sasuke made up with him." Tsunade let it sink in; Naruto ran out into the freezing cold, in his bathing suit, because of a Girl? Tsunade couldn't understand it.

"As long as the brat is safe, I'm happy. I had a long night at work, so I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Menma."

Tsunade walks out the kitchen and heads up the stairs to her room that was next to Naruto's. She had made it that way so if the blonde had another one of his "episodes" she'd could get to his room immediately. It always shook her when she would wake in the middle of the night to blood curdling screams. She was always afraid she'd run in finding her blonde dead, murdered by the bastard Kyuubi.

She looks at his door and sighs; she wanted to walk in there finding Naruto sleeping peacefully in his bed. She opens her own door instead-knowing the blonde wasn't in there- and gets ready to sleep.

_Hurry up and get home brat._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Screams into the sky for no apparent reason. I hope you liked this chapter? The Kyuubi didn't decide to show up, but his name was brought quite a few times. I know Sasuke doesn't seem the pervert in this chapter, but Naruto assumes he is. ;) Let me know what you think.**

**(1)- My mom tells me if I eat enough of something I turn into it. Of course that isn't true.**

**(2)- Actually, there are people out there who may look and act like you. I met my other self when I was in second grade. Everyone kept getting us mixed up.**


	16. Teasing bastard

**A/N: I can't believe I've gotten this far with this story… I literally thought I'd make it what, five chapters? Now look at it. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'll sneak in and get the characters when Masashi is asleep. I'm sure the guards laze around at night, right?**

* * *

><p>He was having a dream of being crushed by a large man shaped rock, when he slowly gains half consciousness. He knew the weight on him now wasn't a dream.<p>

_Ugh. What's on me? Whatever it is, it's freaking heavy!_

Naruto slowly opens his eyes; black hair blocks his vision. He stared at the raven hair confused until he remembered last night. With a grunt he tries to push Sasuke off of him, who had half his body on the blonde's chest.

"Sasuke get off me; you're heavy." He groans in irritation as Sasuke tightens his hold on the blonde.

"No. I'm still tired, and you're the best pillow."

"Quit it bastard. Get off before you crush me."

"But I'm still tired, deal with it." Sasuke twist his head so that he was looking at the blonde, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I won't deal with it. Now get off me, or I'll never let you sleep with me again." The blonde smirks at his comeback, but then gets confused as when the raven smirks at him. Naruto noticed a glint in his eyes.

Sasuke pushes himself into a sitting position on the blonde's chest. He bends down, his head only a few centimeters from his.

_Maybe saying that wasn't a good idea._

"Then we don't do a lot of sleeping." Naruto looks at his raven, irritated. He knew exactly what the raven was suggesting, and it wasn't going to happen.

"Sasuke Get se-"(1)

Naruto gasps as Sasuke pushes his lips against his, allowing Sasuke to push his tongue into his mouth. Naruto lets out a moan as Sasuke explores the inside of his mouth, the ravens tongue rubbing against the his. He shivers as Sasuke slowly licks the top of his mouth. How could kissing feel so good?

_Wait, we shouldn't be doing this after I told him I wasn't going to do anything with him on the first day. We have to stop. But, I want more. Damn it Sasuke. _

The blonde Unconsciously wraps his arms around the raven's neck, pulling him closer. He twists his head to make the kiss deeper. He couldn't get enough. He presses his body against the ravens. It was getting harder to breathe, but he didn't care.

Naruto groans as Sasuke pulls away; he wanted Sasuke to keep kissing him. He wasn't thinking about stopping anymore.

The blonde lets out a moan as Sasuke bends back down and licks the blonde's neck. The sensation caused him to pull his head back, allowing Sasuke better access. Sasuke stops and sucks on the skin near the blonde's neck. Naruto locks his fingers in the raven's hair.

Naruto could feel his pulse press against the raven's lips. He lets out another moan as Sasuke bites the sensitive spot. His body was starting to get hot.

_God it feels good. I want more. _

"Sa…Suke, more." He feels Sasuke chuckle.

Sasuke suddenly pulls back and roles off the confused and irritated blonde; why did he stop? "Sorry dope we have to stop; we have to get ready for school."

_What is he talking about? He needs to get back over here and stop messing around._

The blonde glances at the clock on the dresser and groans; they had class in ten minutes.

He looks back to Sasuke who was already dressing for the day, his back toward him. He glares at the raven.

_What the fuck? He knew we had school and decided to mess with me, that fucking tease. _

Naruto picks up a pillow and throws it at Sasuke, hitting him in the back. The raven turns around and smirks.

"What was that for?" Sasuke was already dressed and walked back to his bed to put his shoes on.

"Bastard, you know exactly why I did that! You can't go kissing and sucking on people's necks without finishing, you fucking tease." He gets out of bed and opens his dresser to get ready for today; he had already cooled down, but he was still pissed at Sasuke.

_Let's see if I ever let him get in bed with me again, that bastard. _

Once fully dressed in a blue T-shirt and black jeans, the blonde feels arms wrap around him.

"Don't worry; we'll continue later, I promise." He instantly blushes as Sasuke whispered in his ear, sending thrills down his body.

_We can do that again? It felt amazing and it was only heated kissing and stuff. Wait, no. We are not going to do that again until later. I told myself that I wouldn't have sex with him so soon._

"In your dreams bastard."

Suddenly the door slams open. "Hey Naruto, get your lazy ass up! We have-" Kiba froze as he sees Sasuke hugging a blushing Naruto from behind. Naruto notices the brunette and his face reddens even more.

_Shit, Kiba saw us. What if he spills it to everyone?_

"Um, sorry to intrude?" Kiba quickly turns around and slams the door shut.

"Kiba wait."

The blonde breaks from Sasuke's embrace. He runs to the door and swings it open; Kiba was nowhere to be found.

He shuts the door with a sigh. He looks over at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, looking amused, and maybe a bit annoyed.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what he would do if he came in five minutes earlier."

Naruto blushes; he would've never be able to look at Kiba again if he came in on them making out.

He stares at the closed door, concerned.

"What are we going to do about him? He saw us, and you don't seem to be all that concerned. He might spill the beans about us."

"I don't care. Personally I want them to know; I don't want someone trying to take what's mine."

He glances at the raven for a minute before smiling. "You might regret that later. Sakura and Ino will be all over you to go shopping with them."

The ravens smirk vanishes. "I don't know about Sakura, but Ino will still probably bug me."

He looks at Sasuke confused; why only Ino?

"Why wouldn't Sa-" He quickly quiets as he remembers what happened only yesterday.

_Oh. How could I forget something like that? I'm an Idiot! I got so mad about something I easily forgot the next day. _

Sasuke chuckles and pushes off the wall. He walks over to the blonde and wraps his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Come on dope; we got to get to class before we run late. I don't want to find out what detention is like."

The blonde nods and opens the door. "I'm still pissed about what you did bastard."

Sasuke tightens his arm around the blonde. "I told you we'd finish later. I plan on keeping that promise."

_He says that, but I may not let him as punishment. Besides, I won't have sex so soon. What just happened was a heat in the moment thing. I'll be more prepared next time. _

They walk out of the room, and locking the door, head down stairs where the teacher and everyone would be waiting for them in the living area.

* * *

><p>The living room was turned into a small classroom; instead of couches and chairs, there were three tables big enough for two people to sit at. He knew after classes were over, the tables would quickly get be put away.<p>

Sasuke directs his blonde to the back of the room; it was more private back here. He didn't like the feeling of people staring at the back of his head.

He and his blonde sit down at the last table. Sasuke's thoughts went back to this morning while Naruto began taking out notes and textbooks for the day.

He smiles at the memory of taking advantage of the blonde. It sent thrills through his body when he made the blonde moan and asks for more. He loved the way the blonde's face reddened and he saw desire in his eyes.

He was upset when he had to cut it short; he had planned on continuing when a glance at the clock stopped him. He played it off though, and Naruto took it as him being a bastard tease.

_I'll fix that later today. I'll show him what a real tease is._

"Hey Sasuke, everyone's looking at us." Sasuke turns his attention to everyone looking their way. He figured it was because he still had his arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulder. He could see complete shock on Ino and Hinata's faces. Kiba's face was unreadable, and Sakura's face looked to be in defeat.

Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt about what happened with him and Sakura. She looked like she hadn't slept, instead she looked like she had cried all night and was trying to cover it up with makeup.

_I'll talk to her properly later. She has to understand it was a accident, and that nothing is going to happen between us. _

He turns his attention to the blonde sitting next to him.

"They're going to find out we're together sooner or later." He purposely said it loud enough for everyone to hear. He smirks in their direction and bends down to kiss his blonde.

"Sasuke stop, not in front of everyone." Sasuke smirks at Naruto's embarrassed expression.

"Naruto, you better stop making that expression; I'll attack you, or are you tempting me?

Sasuke watches amused, as Naruto's expression turns cautious. "You wouldn't dare."

He smirks at Naruto. "You want to make a bet on it?" He only made bets he knew he could win.

He chuckles as the blonde tries to make a comeback; he was failing miserably because of how embarrassed he was at everyone still watching them.

A loud noise comes from the front of the room. Sasuke, Naruto, and everyone watching the scene, turn to look at the teacher; he had picked up a stick and smashed it down against his desk.

"That's enough excitement for now. Let's get started with class, shall we?"

Sasuke frowns at the teacher they had for that day; it was Yamato.

_He's too strict; they must've shoved that stick up his ass._

Everyone sits down and gets ready for class; today they would be learning history first then the other subjects.

Sasuke takes his arm away from Naruto and instead lays his hand on the blonde's thigh, making slow circles on him. He loved seeing the blonde struggle to pay attention to the lesson instead of focusing on the raven's fingers circling slowly on his thigh.

_I can't wait till classes are over. I doubt I'll be able to make it past that. I finally get you after waiting for years, now it's time to compensate. He's lucky I didn't attack Him last night, even though it was very tempting. _

Sasuke finally lets his hand drop a few minutes later after a fierce glare from the blonde, promising he kill him if he didn't cut it out. He found it amusing, but stopped; he didn't want Naruto getting mad at him.

_Him and his temper suggest he'll do something stupid if I make him angry. But Naruto being angry is sexy too. _

They sit through class in silence, trying to write notes down as fast as they were coming out. Couldn't Yamato slow done a bit? Apparently not sense he showed no signs of slowing down.

_He has to slow down eventually right, unless he took some five hour energy drinks, which is a possibility. _

Sasuke is rushing to write the notes down when he feels something bounce against his head. His eyes focus on a crumbled up piece of paper. He glances at Naruto, but the blonde was busy writing notes down. He couldn't have written the note. He looks back at the paper and opens it. He chuckles at the message inside; he knew exactly who wrote it.

'_Sorry for barging in this morning. Next time lock the damn door!'_

He smirks and looks forward at the back of the brunettes head. Kiba turns around and gives him thumbs up with an idiotic grin, signaling he was cool with everything.

He re crumbles the small note and puts it in his pocket.

"Hey Sasuke, why is Kiba giving you thumbs up? You're not planning something are you?" The raven looks down at the blonde who still had his head done taking notes. Sasuke briefly wondered how the blonde could see like that, before smirking; the blonde had clearly been sneaking glances at him all day.

"I'm not planning anything with HIM, but with you, I might. Anyway, he's just giving his blessing to us." He didn't have to look to know the blonde was blushing due to Naruto's face getting lower to the table.

_Classes need to hurry up and end already before I do something that will embarrass Naruto to death. (2)_

* * *

><p>"Have you confirmed it?" He looks at the file in his hand; examining its contents.<p>

"Yes sir. We have confirmed the Kyuubi murderer was seen earlier last night near Naruto Uzumaki's window. He didn't try to enter; he simply was looking at the window. He left before we could get to him." Sai throws the papers down on his desk. A smile was playing at his lips; he was amused that they actually may have caught a glimpse of the killer, but how were they sure?

"How can we be sure? We have no visual of him in this case to confirm that it was actually him." He glances down at a picture of a blonde, smiling ten-year-old boy that lay at the top of the file. Naruto hadn't changed a bit sense he got older; he was cute until he opens his big mouth.

He looks back up at the detective with questioning eyes.

"All the staff here has been removed, and the guests have been transferred. Everyone here is undercover, except for Naruto and his friends. The man we reported seeing yesterday wasn't a detective or cop; he would've reported in. We are safe to assume it was indeed the Kyuubi." Sai stares at the detective in front of him.

"Did you get a good look of his face?" Sai frowns as the detective shakes his head.

"No sir we did not. It was too dark out, we believe he disabled the lights outside, and he was wearing dark clothing. He had his back to the cameras the entire time. All we have is an estimate of his height, and what he was wearing at the time." The raven bows his head in annoyance; can't these people do anything right?

"Hand me the footage and I'll examine it myself; try to find something your people didn't. Also, no one is to hear about this footage until I give the ok on it, ok? Keep everyone tight lipped."

The detective pulls out a case with the footage in it out of his pocket and hands it to Sai.

He stares at the footage in his hand, a smile playing at his lips. He tells everyone to leave, and after they are gone, he locks the door.

_Now what to do with this?_

He looks down at the video in his hand. He opens the case, and taking the small tape out, snaps it in half over his knee. Sai quickly puts the broken tape back in its case, then puts it in an old grocery bag, and throws it away in the trashcan behind his desk.

_These people keep making my job harder and harder. I'm going to have to talk to him about this. _

Sai looks back the file to the picture of the young blonde. He feels a bang of guilt before slamming the file closed, along with his emotions.

_This is your job; don't let personal matters get involved. _

* * *

><p>He was getting irritated with waiting. He would have to get him soon. He couldn't afford to wait much longer; become impatience leads to mistakes. He couldn't afford any mistakes.<p>

He was standing outside the blonde's window. He was there for no reason except he was examining his prey who was asleep with the brat. He had disabled the outside lights, and made sure not to let the cameras get a glance of his face. It was quite simple. The cops here were idiots who didn't think he'd figure out about them; they were in plain view for everyone to see.

His thoughts went to the raven haired kid that was now with his prey.

_I'll have to be careful when I kidnap the blonde brat. I don't want his lover finding out, and ruining everything. I have my plan already formed and fool proofed, now all I need is the main prize, Naruto, and the player, his lover. _

The Kyuubi Laughs as he thinks about what would happen when his plan was put into motion. It was a game no one could win; except him. He would let them think they won, but then he would steal it all from them in a wave of blood.

He had never tried it before, but it was time for something new, and who better to play it out than the one who had stayed away from his clutches for years? The game was promising to be one of the most interesting ones he has come up with.

Getting out of his thoughts, he looks back through the window where Naruto and the other guy were now sitting up in bed; the blonde brat had his arms wrapped around his new lover, crying. He notices how the raven tries to comfort him by rubbing his back gently.

_Did he have a nightmare or something? It looks like it. He is such a baby for crying over something so small as that. _

The Kyuubi smiles and turns from the window; he could here footsteps in the distance. He walks back to into the safety of the dark woods.

_When I have you Naruto, You won't be having nightmares anymore; you'll be living in one till your last breath. Enjoy that raven kid while you can. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder what's going to happen… Wait… I'm the author… Shouldn't I already know what's going to happen? Anyway, let me know what you think? Yes I know I'm depriving Sasuke and Naruto their lemon right now, but don't worry; it's coming sooner than you think. Stupid Kyuubi, you better stay out of this! Wait... I'm still the author... **

**(1)- Naruto was going to say before Sasuke interrupted was "Sasuke get sex off your mind; we aren't going to do it now!"**

**(2)- Meaning Sasuke isn't afraid to make out in front of everyone. It was suggested by one of my friends who wanted Sasuke to be that way a little.**


	17. Make up with the bastard

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was planning my mother's birthday party. So yeah, from now on you might hate me, but it has to be done. But I left you a present ;). Please enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: So putting war paint on to disguise one's self to collect characters is a bad idea; it doesn't hide your smell from the hounds of hell. Masashi has quite a few of them… **

* * *

><p>"So you and, um, Sasuke are together. I mean you two are… dating?" Naruto looks up at the two girls who were standing in front of him. He had just finished packing his bag to leave the room when they walked up. He notices how they were avoiding his eyes, giving him a spark of discomfort.<p>

_I knew they would ask sooner rather than later, but did they really have to ask so soon? Is it that much of a shock? Well, I guess it is sense it was unexpected and we're both men. _

He looks at the raven next to him who was staring back at the blonde with an amused look. Naruto glares as Sasuke smirked, indicating he was on his own on this.

_Bastard, I don't need his help anyway. _

He takes a deep breath, looking at the two before him, before answering.

"Hey Sakura and Ino, um, to answer that… yeswearedating." He waits for the girls to either punch him, or simply just walk away, disappointed and heartbroken. He was prepared for both to happen, but he wasn't prepared for what actually happened.

He winces as Ino reaches her hand out toward him.

_So Ino's going to hit me first? I thought the aggressive Sakura would strike first._

"Congratulations Naruto. Um I support the relationship; I'd rather it be with you than some other chick." Naruto stares at the blonde woman who was patting his back, shocked; she had just congratulated him on going out with the one she loved.

Naruto was positive they put something in Ino's food. _Or maybe she's waiting to kill me later, but making it seem it wasn't her by playing nice…_

"Me too."

Naruto knew something had to have been in the food or something; Sakura would never give up so easily on Sasuke. It just wasn't possible.

"What, you're both saying you're ok with us dating?" Naruto was having major doubts about it. Does one simply give up all hope when the one they love turns out to be gay?

The blonde stares dumb folded as Ino shouts yes before walking away; she mumbles something about having an appointment with a spa treatment guy. Naruto couldn't believe her some times; she'll be talking one minute, and the next, she was running away to do something else.

_She's is just random sometimes…_

He glances at Sakura who looks at him with determined eyes, making the blonde look some else besides her piercing stare.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about what happened the other day! Sasuke tripped and I happened to be in the way. It was a complete accident, I swear."

Naruto was taken aback as Sakura shouts out the words, slightly bowing in apology. He thought she was ready to strangle him, but instead, she is apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault.

_That's not like Sakura at all._

The blonde glances at his lover with a curious look. Now he was having thoughts about Sasuke putting something in the food the girls ate.

"I know it was an accident, so you don't have to apologize. It's fine." He scratches the back of his head, a smile playing at his lips.

"No it isn't Naruto. I knew Sasuke had a thing for you, except I didn't care. I wanted Sasuke, so I confessed to him after you ran off. I thought if he heard me say those words, he'd forget about you and stay with me, but Sasuke made it clear that I would never be with him. I'm sorry Naruto, Sasuke, for not being more considerate." The room is silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I should've turned you down easier." Sakura blushes and looks away from the raven, who gave her an apologetic look.

Naruto just stares at her shocked; she just openly admitted that she was rejected by Sasuke. A sudden wave of anger runs through him as he realized the raven forgot to mention that part about being confessed to.

_There's not a reason for me to be mad; he rejected her, but he could've told me, couldn't he? There's no reason to keep it a secret right?_

He glances at the raven, frowning.

"So, Sakura confessed to you. I didn't know that, Sasuke. Sakura, everything's cool. I know you have you reasons for doing what you did. I'll see you later ok? I'm tired."

He grabs the ravens and pulls him away from the table and from a confused Sakura.

"Hey Dope, that was rude you know. Let go of me." The blonde ignores him; he was deep in thought. He tightens his grip slightly as Sasuke tries to yank his wrist free.

_Why am I so mad? There's no reason for me to be mad. I just can't calm down though. Damn it!_ _I need to calm down._

Naruto manages to drag Sasuke up the stairs, before the raven yanks his arm free. He keeps walking forward until he reaches their room; he didn't care at this point if Sasuke was following or not.

He opens the door and walks in the cool room. He sighs as it calms the heat on his face. The blonde rubs his temples as a headache set in.

_I need to calm down. Remember, he turned her down. Sasuke just didn't see the need to worry me over something like that. Besides, we weren't together at the time, so why would he need to explain himself?_

The blonde hears the door shut behind him telling him that the raven had followed him. He had slightly calmed down, but he still couldn't shake his stupid anger.

"Naruto, what's the problem?" The way Sasuke said that made the blonde snap; he didn't want to hear the raven's whips around and glares at the raven. He couldn't help it; he was just so freaking mad.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura confessed to you?!"

He inwardly smirks as Sasuke's eyes slightly widen before they lower to a glare.

"Why do you have to know? I turned her down. Besides I never really got the chance to explain it to you."

"You could've explained it to me last night, or the when you found me in the woods! Don't give me lame bullshit excuses about not have the chance. Hell, you could've told me before we even left the room this morning!"

Naruto knew he was making the raven angry, but he didn't care; he was also angry and the source of it was in front of him. He doesn't move as the raven walks closer to him.

_I still don't know why I'm so fucking mad. Stupid bastard._

He glares up at the raven who was now standing directly in front of him. Naruto growls as Sasuke's hands land on his shoulders.

"Listen dope there is no way I could've told you! I went out looking for you that night and only thing on my mind was to clear up that fucking misunderstanding! I wasn't thinking about Sakura's confession! When we reached the room you were asleep before your face hit the fucking pillow! I wasn't going to wake you saying 'by the way Sakura confessed to me.'! I sure as hell wasn't thinking about telling you about her when you woke up screaming! I was more concerned about you and me than her confession that I had already refused! This morning didn't seem like the time for it either!"

The blonde was getting ready for another round, but pauses as he lets Sasuke words sink in; there wasn't a good time to say something like that at all, he knew that, but Sasuke still could've mentioned it at some point right?

_I feel like a jealous jackass. _

"You still could've told me Sasuke." His voice was much calmer; the yelling seemed to have drained his anger. Right now he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't think you would get this upset over it. I would have told you when I had a good chance to. It's not like I was trying to keep it a secret from you." Sasuke leans his head against the blonde's.

Naruto stares into his lover's onyx eyes, a pang of guilt hits him; he felt bad about getting mad over something stupid like that. He looks down staring at the carpet floor.

"I get it. I'm sorry too; I'm not sure why I got angry. It suddenly just happened I guess."

He can hear the raven chuckling and feel soft warm lips lightly press against his. "I guess my jealous little fox just needed to blow off some steam."

Naruto smiles and looks up, forgetting the small argument that had just played out. "Why a fox?"

"Because you love foxes." Sasuke leans back down and presses his lips against the blonde's again. It was deeper this time, and more determined. Naruto presses his body against his raven and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss even more.

He could feel Sasuke's tongue lick his bottom lip wanting entry. He opens his mouth allowing the raven to slip his tongue in, but not wanting to give in so easily, he fights to have dominance. They tongue wrestle for a minute, neither wanting to be dominated, but the blonde eventually gave up. Naruto groans as Sasuke explores his mouth.

_Crap if we keep going it's going to be harder to stop, but I want more. I'm not satisfied with just kissing, but we have to stop. Besides, we just got done fighting; shouldn't we be doing something else?_

Naruto breaks away slightly for breath and takes a step back. He meant to break away from Sasuke, but he hadn't realized they were standing near the bed, and hit the edge of it causing him to fall on the soft furniture and Sasuke on top of him, straddling him. He blushes at the new position, earning a smirk from his lover.

He gasps as Sasuke leans down and lick his neck. He shivers at the sensation causing him to roll his head back, giving the raven better access. He lets out a moan as Sasuke begins sucking and biting on his pulse. He gasps as the raven blows on the sensitive grabs the raven's hair keeping him in place.

He lets out another gasp as he feels a cold hand reach under his shirt and explores his chest. The blonde arches his back with a moan as Sasuke finds his nipple and begins rubbing it while still abusing the blonde's neck.

His body was starting to feel hot, and he could feel his pants getting tighter.

"Sas-ah-ke."

"You are really sensitive aren't you Naruto."

"Shut…up." He could feel Sasuke smirk against his neck.

_Bastard, it's his fault. God, I can't believe I'm moaning like a girl._

Naruto whimpers as Sasuke pulls away from his neck. Sasuke kisses him and reaches for the hem of the blonde's shirt. The raven manages to yank Naruto's shirt off. Sasuke quickly leans back down and begins licking and sucking the blonde's now hard nipple.

Naruto moans loudly and tangles his fingers in the raven's hair.

_It feels good, but it's still not enough; I want more._

"Sas-mm-suke, more. Ah…." Naruto could feel the vibrations of Sasuke's chuckle causing him to shiver.

He presses his body closer to his lover, moaning as his clothed erection rubs against the ravens. He could hear Sasuke groan at the sensation.

Sasuke releases Naruto's nipple and goes back to abusing his lips. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hand moving down his body to the hem of his pants. The raven pushes inside his pants and underwear and begins rubbing Naruto's hard member.

Naruto's already hard breathing hitches at the sensation. The blonde grabs the bed sheets as pure pleasure engulfs him. His hips begin to buck, but Sasuke had his hand pressing down on his hip keeping him still, while he slowly continues rubbing the blonde with the other. It was killing the blonde at how slow Sasuke was moving his hand.

"Ah! Sasu…ke…faster…" Sasuke ignores the blonde and stops, causing Naruto to whimper in protest. He sits up on Naruto, looking down at him.

Sasuke smirks at the flushed blonde bellow him; he could see his blue orbs darkened with lust. "Be patient dope; it's about to feel even better." He grabs the blonde's pants and yanks them off along with Naruto's underwear and shoes.

Naruto blushes as he watches as Sasuke examines his now fully naked body; lust had darkened his onyx eyes.

_This is embarrassing. I feel too exposed. _

"Sasuke…clothes… off too." He bends his body toward the raven pulling his dark blue shirt off, and throwing it god knows where, before doing the same with Sasuke's shoes, pants, and underwear.

The blonde's hands explore Sasuke's chest, admiring how lean his raven was, but also strong. He blushes as he glances at the lower part of the raven's pale body.

Sasuke roughly kisses Naruto's lips, causing the blonde to wrap his arms around the raven's neck pressing against him. He moans into his lover's mouth as Sasuke goes back to rubbing his exposed erection.

He curls his toes as Sasuke begins pumping faster, tangling his fingers in raven hair. He arches his back in pleasure.

"Ah…Sas-ah!…"

Suddenly Sasuke yanks away from his lips and ventures lower, trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen. Naruto feels something warm and wet engulf his member causing him to cry out in pleasure. He continues to release moans and gasps as Sasuke deep throats his dick, licking and grazing it. His hips begin bucking, but hands firmly keep them in place.

_More! I want more. It's not enough, but what more do I want? Damn, this feel so good. _

The blonde starts to feel pressure building up; he knew he wouldn't last much longer if Sasuke kept sucking him. "Sas…I'm…Ah!"

Sasuke pulls away from him, the blonde whimpers in protest; he wanted to release but Sasuke had stopped before he could. The blonde props himself on his elbows, his breathe came out in short gasps. He eyes his lover with wanting.

The raven smiles and plants a kiss on Naruto's chest.

"Not yet Naruto, just be patient a while longer." The raven holds three fingers in front of the blonde ordering him to suck. He obeys and opens his mouth, sucking and twisting his tongue around the raven's digits. He enjoyed hearing his lover groan at the feeling.

_This is so embarrassing, but I don't want to stop…_

Sasuke pulls his fingers- now with a thick layer of saliva- out of the blonde's mouth. He trails the fingers down Naruto's body, leaving a small, wet, trail behind them.

Naruto squirms as he feels a finger lightly press against his entrance.

"This may hurt at first, but relax and it will feel good soon, I promise." The blonde nods and winces as the raven pushes his finger in. He falls back on his back with a moan.

"It… feels weird…" Naruto moans as Sasuke's finger thrust in and out of him.

The raven begins kissing the blonde deeply, distracting him as he pushes in the second finger.

Naruto arches his back and yelps into the raven's mouth at the stinging pain of him being stretched. He grunts as Sasuke's fingers thrust in and out of him.

"Relax Naruto; it'll feel good soon." He tries to relax, and soon the pain eases away as pleasure takes its place. Naruto moans and gasps in pleasure as Sasuke continues stretching him.

"AH! There!..Again…" He arches his back high as Sasuke hits his prostate sending shivers of pleasure through him. He closes his eyes and moans louder as the raven continues to hit that spot. Sasuke sucks on the blonde's nipple, licking and grazing it with his teeth. Naruto barely feels it as the third finger slips in.

_God it feels so good! Where the hell did he learn to do this?_

"Naruto, I need you to relax ok?" He nods, unsure about what the raven meant by that.

_Aren't I relaxing already, or maybe it's my imagination?_

Suddenly Naruto gasps as three fingers pull out of him and is replaced with something bigger poking at his entrance. Sasuke grabs the blonde's legs and positions them on his shoulders, allowing better access.

"Sas…" He groans as Sasuke's dick slides in stretching him painfully. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

_Shit, it hurts! This is freaking bigger than his fingers. I feel like I'm going to split in two. _

"Relax Naruto; the pain will go away. I'll wait till you say it's ok to move."

Sasuke kisses the blonde's mouth, sliding his tongue in. He grabs the blonde's hair pulling him deeper into the kiss, trying to distract him from the pain.

The blonde moans into Sasuke's mouth. A few minutes go by and the pain was still there, but he could bear with it now. He slowly nods, letting the raven know it was ok to start moving. Sasuke continues kissing Naruto as he begins to slowly move in and out of the blonde, earning moans of pleasure from him.

_God so good!_

"F..Ah…ster…" Naruto arches his back moaning as Sasuke thrusts deeper and faster into him. He shouts in pleasure as Sasuke finds his prostate and keeps hitting the same spot. White spots clouded his vision slightly. He bites his bottom lip trying to quiet his moaning, but it didn't help much. The raven abuses Naruto's mouth,and continues thrusting deeply into the blonde.

Naruto can feel the pressure building up again. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Sas…I'm…go..ing…Ah!" The blonde ejaculates, the semen spread all over his chest and stomach. He can feel Sasuke's tongue licking it up eagerly. The blonde couldn't have thought he could blush anymore, but somehow he managed.

He moan as Sasuke continues to thrust faster into the could feel Sasuke shiver, and with one deep thrust into the blonde's prostate, he releases his semen in him.

They breath heavily and stair at each other in silence. Naruto gives a small grunt as the raven gently pulls out of him. Sasuke falls next to the blonde wrapping his arms around him. He gives him a kiss on the temple.

"You ok, dope?" Naruto leans his head against the raven's chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was...amazing."

He can feel, and hear, Sasuke chuckle. "Yeah, it was. I'm glad we got to do it. Now we can do it more and more."

Naruto twists to face his lover with sleepy eyes. He smiles and closes his eyes. "You're a pervert, bastard."

He sighs and welcomes the sleep to come and take him.

"Love…you…suke…" He hears Sasuke mumble something and tighten his grip around him before falling into a peaceful sleep. (1)

* * *

><p>He wakes and winces as he sits up in bed; pain shot up his spine. He looks at the clock on the dresser; it was two in the morning. He looks down groggily at the arm now loosely lying on his lap; it was on his chest before he sat up. He follows the arm to its raven owner.<p>

Naruto smiles at Sasuke's sleeping form; he looked somewhat peaceful. He blushes as he remembers what had happened earlier.

_God, I can't believe we had sex. How does fighting lead to sex afterwards? (2)And here I said I wouldn't have sex this soon… But, I don't regret it. _

Gently moving Sasuke's arm away, the blonde slowly gets out of bed. His breath hitches in pain as he straightens up.

_Though, I do wish the after math of it wasn't so freaking painful. Maybe a shower will loosen me up. _

He walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind him before turning the light on; he didn't want to wake the bastard. He glances at the mirror, he doesn't particularly look dirty, but he felt like it. He walks to the shower, and painfully, bends down turning the hot water on. He waits for it to heat up before adjusting it with the cold water.

He steps in and sighs as the hot water cascades on him. He lets the water relax his muscles before he begins cleaning himself.

_I can't believe we had sex, and I can't believe it felt amazing. I also can't believe how much pain it put me in after. Maybe it's like that for first timers? It's definitely something I want to do again, but I don't know about the pain. _

He leans his head against the shower wall letting the water fall on him before he decides it's time to get out. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist before turning the light off and walking out the bathroom.

He glances at Sasuke who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He then glances at the clock and sighs; it was only three in the morning. Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he decides to go for a silently walks over to his dresser and pulls on a pair of orange boxers, a loose black shirt, and blue jeans.

He slips his shoes on and, taking one last at his sleeping lover, slowly opens the door to their room and walks out into the hallway.

_I could use an overdose of the smell of roses. (3)_

Naruto makes his way down the hallway, down the stairs, and slips out the double set doors. He silently congratulates himself for not making a sound.

_I feel like a ninja, or a mouse, but I like the sound of ninja better. _

He shivers as cold air hits him. He makes a note to dry his hair properly next time before going outside in the winter, especially at night when it was coldest. The blonde takes a big breath of smelly rose air and walks into the garden, looking up at the sky.

It was beautiful out there at night; the stars shined brightly and he could see them clearly, not like at the Hidden Leaf where the street lights where too bright for anyone to see but one or two stars.

_I like how peaceful it is here. You can sleep soundly without hearing honking or the busy streets. Even the smell is better, even if all you can smell are the freaking roses. _

The blonde looks around at all the different types of roses. Personally he still thought it was ridiculous planting so many roses, but he couldn't deny that they were stunningly beautiful, especially at night; the moon light bouncing off the petals brightened them, giving them an ominous look, the way the sun could never do.

"A little late to be taking a troll, wouldn't you say Naruto?" The blonde tenses and begins to turn around when he is roughly shoved to the ground. He falls face first, and grunts when pain strikes his body, along with anger.

_What the fuck? If this is a joke, I don't like it. _

Someone is on top of him pinning him in place. Naruto tries to turn and see who the attacker is but a hand is pressed firmly against his skull. He begins struggling in attempt to break free.

"Get off me bastard! Who the hell are you?"

He hears a chuckle from above him, he knew he had heard that voice somewhere before, but couldn't place it. "You know me. Your parents knew me before I ripped out their throats. I believe everyone with a T.V. knows who I am."

The blonde freezes and lets the words sink in. Fear slowly crawls up his spine, freezing everything in its path. His eyes widen and his breath gets stuck in his throat. Memories of his parent's corpses play in his mind.

_No… No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

"Hm, Pale doesn't suit you, you know that? Doesn't matter though I suppose."

Naruto's breathe returns, but in short gasps; fear was stopping him from getting his breathing from fully returning. "What d-do you want?" He curses inside as his voice breaks.

_Fuck, I have to figure out a way to escape. _

"Nothing much; I simply want to play a game, but I need the final piece, so I came to collect you. I believe you have had enough freedom, wouldn't you say, Naruto?"

The blonde can hear shuffling, and fear grips at his heart, squeezing it to the point where it might crush it. He pushes it back down and lets his anger boil. "What are you doing? Let me fucking go! Bastard I'll kill you!" He arches his back up suddenly, causing the Kyuubi to loose his balance. Naruto takes advantage of the situation and kicks away from the man, rolling a few feet away. He glances over at the killer, who had fallen into a sharp pointed rose bush, tangling the man.

I got to get away from him, now!

Naruto quickly pulls himself up and makes a run for the double set doors.

_Ok, I need to get to the phone, or find someone, or something!_

His finger tips graze the door handle before he is grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground with a loud thud. The blonde's head slam against to hard ground, leaving him seeing stars, and moaning in pain. He twist his body and attempts to get away again.

_Crap...That hurt...Shit, I need to get away! _

He hears more chuckling, then feels Kyuubi land on top of him, pinning him down once again. "Now, now, brat. Let's not do something that you would regret later, hm?"

_Fuck. This isn't good. _

Naruto suddenly remembers where he has heard that growling voice from; the stranger in the garden a month ago. He struggles to break free, but a sharp hit to the head, and he lies limply on the ground. He groggily looks ahead of him at the woods.

"I don't think I'm going to regret anything once I see your fucking dead body at my feet, bastard." Naruto grunts as a hand pulls his head bad back at an impossible angle.

_I knew that bastard was no good, but the Kyuubi? I should've mentioned it to someone damn it! They could've fucking bagged this guy before it got to this!_

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats brat." Naruto doesn't reply, but winces when he feels something prick against his neck; the Kyuubi had given him a shot.

A new wave of cold engulfs him, but not it's not from fear. He begins shivering as the blonde watches as the trees begin to wobble, as if under water, before they vanish into thin air, leaving his vision with nothing but darkness.

_What the hell did he inject me with?_

"W-what did…?" Naruto's consciousness disappears, leaving him falling into the darkness that surrounds him.

_Shit, I don't want to die. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can hate me. I hate me. Stupid Kyuubi… And Sasuke don't use fighting as a means to get in Naruto's pants! Wait…I'm a baka. Naruto, how come you aren't more freaking cautious? Anyway, let me know what you think… I'll try to post the new chapter as soon as possible. **

**(1)- Regarding the whole sex scene, sense it was Naruto's first time it kinda ended early. Didn't want Naruto to be hurting to much afterwards. **

**(2)- It's called make up sex you baka blonde… Really though, Sasuke just took advantage of the situation. **

**(3)- You, my friend, are a baka… Don't ever go out at night by yourself in a place near the woods, don't you ever watch horror flicks?**


	18. Meeting Gaara

**A/N: Time for a flash back! But toward the end I'm going to fast forward to Naruto's presence time. I feel bad about not updating lately. I've been busy with school and work, also working on a new story- _He's not mental, right?_ -You know how it is, right? No? Ok… Goes and hides in a corner. Another random fact about me; if I'm having a conversation with someone, my usual reply is "Hn." I didn't realize I did that till a few days ago…**

**Disclaimer: I offered Masashi a slice of my sister's birthday cake hoping to sweeten him up and let me have the characters, but he didn't… He liked the cake though…**

* * *

><p><em>He's in a room, it's dark and cold. There's a smell in the air, it's a metallic smell. The said person could feel something wet drenching his clothes, but couldn't identify it. Fear is clenching his entire being, but he didn't know what could be making him so scared. Suddenly the room brightens up, and to his horror, all he could see was blood surrounding him. He can see two mangled bodies lying on a pool of deep crimson. <em>

He woke up screaming. He was drenched sweat, causing his nightshirt to stick damply to his body. Fear gripped his chest and the young boy thrashed around trying to escape the blankets tangling him. He twists to the side sharply, and falls face first into the floor. It didn't bother him though; the said boy needed to get away.

_I need to find mom and dad! I need them right now!_

Freeing himself, Naruto picks himself up, runs to the door, yanking it open, and runs straight into a person's arms, holding him in a tight embrace. Natural instincts kick in and he begins attacking the person who grabbed him.

Naruto begins screaming, kicking, and hitting whoever had their grip on him. He needed to talk to his parents. He grew more frantic as arms tightened around him.

_I have to get away! Mom and Dad… I need to see them!_

"Naruto, Calm down! You need to calm down your breathing. I don't need you to faint and cause me more trouble. Relax, Naruto!"

_Wait… I know this voice …_

He looks up into Hazel eyes and visibly relaxes, stopping his attacks. Naruto wraps arms tightly around the blonde woman, surprising the said person. He slightly wondered why she was here, but didn't care; Tsunade could help him.

_She has to know where they are. Tsunade knows where everyone was, like all grannies. _

"Tsunade, I had a nightmare. Can you help me find mommy and dad?"

The blonde could feel the older woman tense up and shaking, tightening her grip on him. He looks up at her, confused; Tsunade looked to be on the verge of tears which was weird because the said woman never cries, well, at least not in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, Listen to me carefully. Your mother and farther…have passed. You know this Naruto. You've known this for two weeks now."

Naruto froze at the words; memories came back to him of that awful day. The nightmare he had had was the memory of walking in finding them murdered. Tsunade was here because she was his new guardian. Everything clicked into place.

_Mom and dad are…_

He releases his hold on his guardian and takes a step back, looking at the ground, tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. That's right; mom and dad are dead. Their dead, dead, dead, de-"

Naruto is cut off by a sharp slap to the face, causing his head to snap back. He slowly rights himself, looking up at the woman in front of him who was staring at her hand. Her stare was blank as she examines her limb. He slowly raises his hand and places it on his redden cheek.

_Did she just hit me? Of course she hit me; my face is stinging, and by the looks of it, Tsunade's hand is turning slightly red. _

"Naruto…I'm sorry." Naruto looks up at Tsunade who was still staring at her hand. He can tell she didn't mean to, and the said woman was upset with herself.

_She must be hating herself right about now. _

He sighs and grabs the woman's hand. He smiles up at her; he hoped it didn't look as fake as he felt it did. "It's fine. You were trying to help. It doesn't even hurt, see?" To prove his point, he slaps his redden cheek, wincing slightly in pain.

_Crap that hurt more than I thought it would. I hope she didn't notice._

A quick glance at her tells the blonde that she hadn't and gives a silent sigh of relief. Tsunade was staring down at him with a small smile. She reaches for him and gently rubs Naruto's soft, bright, locks.

"I'll go make breakfast; you need to get ready for school." She stands up from for crouched position and, without looking back, walks down the hall.

_She is such a bear. (1)_

Naruto watches her leave before turning back to the direction he had originally ran from. He closes his door gently and leans against it, taking a shaky breath before letting the tears fall.

_I can't believe I forgot about Mom and Dad. How can they be dead? I need to just calm down. I've cried enough. I need to get over it. _

The blonde takes another breath and slowly gets up. He walks over to the closet and slings it open. It made a loud banging noise, and Naruto glances at the door hoping his granny hadn't heard.

_She'd come in here nagging about how rude it was to be slamming doors. _

After a few moments of silence and no said granny, the blonde deems it safe to continue picking out his outfit for today. He grabs a bright orange T-shirt and gray shorts. Throwing them on, he walks back out the room toward the kitchen down the hall where he could smell eggs cooking, well burning really.

He walks in and quietly sits down at the table, amusingly watching his guardian struggle with the mush of burnt eggs before her. He begins laughing when Tsunade yells in frustration, throwing the undesirable food in the trash along with the burnt pan.

She didn't seem to notice the blonde was in the room with her as she grunts curses to the sky, and to the chickens who gave her bad eggs. (2)

_I'm probably going to have to teach how to cook properly or I'll never get a decent meal. _

"I guess I'll make him a good old fashion bowl of cereal."

"_Lucky Charms_ please! They're my favorite." Tsunade jumps and turns around, surprise evident on her face. The blonde smiles innocently at her.

"Naruto! Didn't know you'd be in here so fast. You said _Lucky Charms_? Coming right up."

A few minutes later-and a few broken bowls-Tsunade places a bowl in front of him.

_Finally, any more broken bowls, and we would have to buy more. She needs to watch her strength. _

"Thanks old lady looks delicious. Anyway, what's my new school like? I'm sure you looked it up and down. I want details." He watches the said woman as she pours her own bowl of cereal, waiting for her to speak up.

_She's slower than a snail with salt poured on it. (3)_

"Let's see, it's a small school with small classrooms. It's located near the center of the town. It's a very educated school, and despite its size, it's a very wealthy school. You're lucky I could get you enrolled there."

Naruto rolls his eyes as he finishes his bowl of charms. He thought it was stupid to go through the trouble of getting into a rich school; why wasn't a normal old school good? They teach the same crap anyway, right?

_I'm going to hate this school, I can just feel it. Everyone there is probably going to be preppy, and have a stick shoved so far up their asses to have any fun. Today is going to be tiring. _

The young blonde looks up at his new guardian with pleading eyes. He is rewarded with a concerned frown.

"Tsunade? Can I stay home? I don't want to go to school; I just don't feel up to it."

He hears a smile chuckle come from the older blonde, and new he wouldn't be able to stay at the house; the said chuckle was an annoyed one, you-better-do-what-she-says-before-she-kills-you chuckle.

"No, you have to go to school. You have missed close to two weeks of it, and the board of education won't allow you anymore time to play hooky. So get your butt out of that chair, get rid of that glare young man, and follow me to school; I can't have you late for your first day."

Naruto huffs with a pout on his face, but rose from his chair. He reaches down for the book bag Tsunade had secretly snuck beside him while eating.

He gives her one more look, hoping she would change her mind, but with a glare, the said blonde followed her out of the kitchen, through the hallway where they silently put their shoes on and finally out the door into the bright, hot, outside world. The said blonde scowls at the heat and shields his eyes with a hand from the blasting light of the sun.

_Why the hell did we have to move all the way out here in the dessert in a different country? Does Tsunade really think me dying of dehydration and skin cancer is going to be good for me?_

"Come on Naruto, let's get moving, we don't have all day you know." Said kid squints toward the woman, who was already walking down the street, and begins following her, running to catch up.

_I hope the school shuts down from the heat melting its electric system. _

* * *

><p>"Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is new here, due to some circumstances, so please give him a warm welcome, and show him what a nice place this is. Naruto, Sorry, but there is only one seat I can place you in right now. It's toward the back left hand side closest to the window. Be careful."<p>

The said blonde looks up at his new teacher confuse clearly written on his face; why would he have to be careful sitting at the back? He glances to the area he was supposed to sit at. It looked normal; just a small wooden desk and plastic chair.

Naruto then notices a small kid with flaming red hair sitting next to the empty seat, a glare clearly showing on his pale face. He brings his brows together, even more confused; why was the kid so mad? Did the blonde look at him funny or something?

_I don't remember giving him a strange look, just a little surprised his hair was bright red. It reminds me of my dad with his long red hair. Maybe he hates the fact that someone has to sit beside him? I can't see why though; it's not like we have to share a desk or anything. _

Slowly, he makes his way to the empty desk, laying his book bag gently on the floor. He quickly sits down and glances at the small child beside him. Naruto quickly looks away though when he sees that the red head was looking back at him with a blank expression. He faces the teacher, who gave him a sympathic look, before continuing with the lesson.

He ignores the teacher and students who kept glancing back at him.

_What's this kid's problem? Is he looking for a fight? I'm not in the mood to beat him up though; I don't want to be expelled on the first day, tomorrow though, is a totally different matter._

The teacher's words bring Naruto out of his one sided conversation with himself.

"Ok class; pair up with someone else for an assignment that will take most of the class up. This will count for a third of your grade, so don't pair up with your friend if they will distract you from doing your work."

The blonde stays in his seat not sure what to do. He silently watches as everyone noisily scatters around the room trying to snag their friends as partners before someone else took them.

"Hey… Do you want to be my partner?" He glances toward his right at none other than the red head who had walked over to his desk. His expression was blank, but to Naruto, it seemed the kid's pale blue eyes were smiling for him.

_Maybe I guessed wrong about him? He probably just got up on the wrong side of the bed today. _

"You want me to be partners with you?" He didn't mean it to come out as an insult, but the glare he received told him the red head took it as one. He watches as the other kid turn sharply, beginning to travel the short distance back to his desk.

_Crap. I may have just messed up the chance to make a new friend…_

"Hey, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised you wanted to be partners with me, since you were glaring at me earlier."

Naruto smiles as the kid stops and turns back around. He examines Naruto before nodding and walking back over to him, pulling a seat in his wake. He sits down next to the blonde, a small smile on his lips.

"First of all, I wasn't glaring at you. I was glaring at the teacher. He doesn't like me, and vice versa. Anyway, my name's Gaara. It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'll ask again; Want to be partners?"

He studies Gaara with an amused look; he was already sitting at his desk like he knew the answer would automatically be yes. He was right though; Naruto got a good vibe from the boy, and knew they would probably get along great.

"Yeah, let's be partners. You already know I'm Naruto. It's also nice to meet you, Gaara."

They give each other a smile, before looking back to the front where the teacher stood, a frown evident on his face. He slowly makes his way over to them with a small stack of paper in his hands. He stands in front of Naruto a smile forming on his face.

"Hello Naruto. I see you don't have a partner yet, why don't we pair you up with another group?"

The said person stares up at the man before him, shocked. Was he blind or just plain stupid? Didn't he see Gaara sitting right next to him? It's hard to miss that bright red hair.

"Teacher… I'm partners with Gaara; can't you see him sitting next to me?"

The said man doesn't even glance at Gaara, but instead frowns at Naruto.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Why don't you follow me? I'll put you with a group you can easily be friends with. I'm sure Hika and Che wouldn't mind another partner joining them."

Instead of following the teacher, Naruto glares up at the instructor before him. He was seriously pissed off; what did this teacher have against Gaara? Why couldn't he just be left alone and get along with his new acquaintance? He is a loud to pick his own partner, Right?

"No, I prefer to work with Gaara, thank you. Now give us the assignment, and leave us to our work."

He could feel everyone's eyes on him suddenly, like he had said blasphemy. The teacher was now glaring down at the blonde, but he didn't care, he just glared full on right back. There was no way the teacher was making Naruto switch partners.

The blonde watches amused as the teacher finally sighs, and slams a piece of white paper down on the desk.

"Fine, be his partner for all I care, but just know I warned you." He walks away, handing out papers to the other students.

Naruto sighs and glances at the red head, who was staring at Naruto with surprise. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the blonde got annoyed with staring, was the red head trying to tell him something? He turns his head to Gaara with a raised brow.

"What? Did you want me to go with him and find a new partner?"

"No… I'm just wondering why you're so content to work with me. Anyone else would've token their teacher's advice and left to pair up with someone else."

"Is it a bad thing to want to work with you? I see nothing wrong with you. You asked to be partners, and I said yes, so that means I'm not simply going to change partners because the teach has a bone to pick with you."

The blonde watches as the red head smiles, and nods his head in thanks. He found he liked the kid's smile, but he had a thought that Gaara rarely showed emotion. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't seem to be the other kid's style or something.

He clears his throat and picks up the piece of paper. He quickly skims over it before setting it back down. "Ok, so it says to write a page essay of what you favorite hobby is. If you don't have one, just write about a hobby you would like to have, and explain why you would want the hobby. After that, it says to switch papers with your partner, and write another page on how you would do this hobby in your own way, and to explain why." The blonde glances at Gaara, making sure he had heard all of it.

It seems he did, since he had already began writing. Naruto smirks and pulls out his notebook from his book bag, and begins writing quietly along with the red head.

They ignore the whispering and strange looks they were getting around them, and continue working in a comforting silence.

_Today might be better than I thought. _

* * *

><p>"How was school? You seem happy, did something good happen?" Naruto looks up at the blonde headed woman with a bright smile. It had been a great day after meeting Gaara.<p>

He had found out that Gaara's hobby was sand molding. He found it slightly funny, but didn't question the hobby since his was playing pranks. Later, he found out they had every class together. They talked all through them, ignoring the teachers, who scolded them after class.

Naruto also found out that Gaara was an outcast among the students and teachers. It made him pissed that they hated him for some unknown reason, and when the blonde had tried to ask the red head about it, Gaara simply frowned and changed the subject.

The said blonde didn't really mind it though; he knew Gaara would tell him about it when he felt like it. Also he also would change the subject when Gaara question why he had moved there. He wasn't ready to tell his new friend about his past just yet. It was still a raw matter.

Getting out of his thoughts, the blonde laughs and gives Tsunade a toothy grin.

"Yeah! I met this guy named Gaara, he's really quiet and moody at times, but he's really a nice guy. We have every class together, so naturally, we sat together in all of them talking."

"I hope you at least tried to pay attention in class?"

"Uh… It may have crossed my mind a time or two to pay attention, but you know I have a short attention span."

"Naruto, you better keep your grades up. If you don't, I'll chain you to a chair and force you to watch the history channel."

The blonde pales at the image of being bored out of his mind, the T.V. talking about some ancient civilization for hours on end. It would kill him.

_She wouldn't dare…Well… She IS Tsunade; I can see her doing that…_

"Don't worry; I won't let my grades slip, promise. Anyway can we have ramen for dinner tonight? I can't remember when I last had any."

He gives her his best puppy eyes look, knowing she hated the noodle substance, and shouted in victory when she nodded yes.

They continue walking home, all the while Naruto talking about the conversations he had with the red head.

Tsunade smiles down at the bustling boy; it had been a while since she had seen his real smile. Since his parents had died, Naruto never really smiled. Also he wasn't as excited. Tsunade thanked the kid named Gaara for brightening the brat's mood.

* * *

><p>He could feel the pain, he knew it was a serious injury, but it was somewhere in the back of his unconscious mind, though he could feel himself waking up. He tried to claim the darkness again, not wanting to feel the sharp pain at his chest, but his mind seemed to refuse to stay asleep any longer.<p>

_Where am I again? It's cold, and I'm pretty sure I'm chained to a wall, due to my back hurting and my arms raised above my head. How long have I've been out? Where's everybody? I need to open my eyes; I need to get my barons straight. _

Slowly, he opens his eyes and is greeted with darkness. For a minute he thought he had gone blind, but realized he was just blindfolded. He tries to move his body, but shouts in pain. His body was on fire from where he had gained unknown injuries. He grinds his teeth together, trying to calm down.

_Shit, that hurt. What the fuck happened to me? Wait… Oh… That's right… The Kyuubi attacked me… Am I dead? No, that can't be possible. If that were the case, I'd probably wouldn't be chained up and hurting like hell. That means he must've token me. Shit, this isn't good. I need to figure a way out…_

Naruto freezes as he hears a chuckle echo around the room. He stiffens when he hears footsteps heading toward him, and winces in pain at the action.

_Shit…_

The last thing he hears Is another laugh, before his ears are filled with his screams of pain as a blade slices through him.

_I'm going to die, aren't I? _

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Remember chapter one when I referred Naruto's parents to be bears?<strong>

**(2)- Tsunade… It's not the chickens fault you can't cook eggs.**

**(3)- Snails hate salt. I'm pretty sure they die if a certain amount of salt hits them…**

**A/N: Again, I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner. I will not be making a habit of updating late though. So I should be posting at least one chapter a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was a flashback type of thing. Hopefully the ending made you want to know more… Please review! You know how I love reading them.**

**With love, the baka author.**


	19. Waking to the game

**A/N: Sorry for late updating! School is killing me slowly with German and homework. Anyway here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi must've found out about my new plan to control his characters because he sent a letter stating he was aware. Are my plans becoming easy to read?! Goes and cries in a corner. Why aren't they mine?!**

* * *

><p>Rolling over to his side, Sasuke reaches for his blonde lover, but finds the area next to him empty and cold. He moves his hand back and forth on the bed to make sure that Naruto was indeed not in bed with him.<p>

_What the hell?_

Opening his eyes, the raven pulls himself up into a sitting position. He looks around the room for the missing person. He sighs when he doesn't see him. He glances at the clock; it was seven in the morning.

"Where the hell did that dope go? He's probably down at the pools or hanging with Kiba."

Figuring that must've been the answer, he stretches his arms above his head, before getting out of bed. Realizing he was still naked from last nights "events", he makes his way to his dresser, pulling out blue boxers, a light gray shirt, and dark blue jeans.

_I wonder why he didn't wake me. _

Dressing himself, he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sasuke makes his way halfway through the bathroom door, before he hears a banging come from the dorm entry door.

_Who's knocking on the door this early? Maybe the Dope locked himself out?_

Turning toward the door with a smirk, he walks the short distance to the front door. Reaching for the lock but finds it's unlock. If it was Naruto, the Dope would've already barged in the room. Frowning he opens the door.

"Where's Naruto? Please tell me that he came back last night."

The raven stares at Sai with confusing; why would he want to know where HIS Naruto was, and why did he look concerned?

_Something's not right…_

"I haven't seen him since last night. What's this about? He's probably running around somewhere, right?"

Sai rubs his eyes with his hand, sighing, before looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you sure Naruto's not in the room?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure! I've already looked; now tell me what the hell is going on."

Sasuke slants his eyes, glaring at the pale man. He was going to find out where his blonde was, and what the hell was going on. A feeling of dread was settling in the raven's stomach.

_If something happened to Naruto…_

"I'm not authorized to tell you. I just needed to know where Naruto was, and since you don't know, means he didn't come back. That's all you need to know. Good-bye Sasuke."

Sasuke watches as Sai begins to turn stunned; did that pale guy really think that the raven was going to let him walk away without a fight? He reaches his hand out and grips the other man's shoulder firmly.

He turns Sai around with a snarl.

"Listen bastard, I'm not going to let you leave without giving me an explanation first. Tell me what happened to Naruto, now."

Sasuke tightens his grip on the older man's shoulder; he was determined to get an answer. The two stare at each other, glaring, until Sai heaves a heavy sigh and shrugs the raven's hand off.

"Sasuke…As you are well aware, Naruto's parents were murdered by the Kyuubi killer."

Sasuke shakes his head, a sinking feeling settling inside him. He wouldn't forget the time he had heard what had happened all those years ago. He remembered the empty feeling he had gotten when the phone rang, telling the tragic incident. He had felt his insides break inside him when he found out the blonde had walked in on gruesome scene. He couldn't imagine how Naruto had felt. It was a feeling Sasuke himself would never want to feel. It was a feeling no child deserved to feel, so why did Naruto had to go through it?

It was the first time he had cried in a long while.

"We had a theory that Kyuubi would be back for Naruto, so we had him relocated to the next country over. We watched him, and kept records on any indication where the murderer was suspected of staying. After seven years, we had closed in on the Kyuubi near this countries border with the country Naruto was currently staying. FBI section Anbu Black Ops believed that Naruto could move back to his old residence believing that we would bag the bastard.

This didn't happen though. Instead the guys tracking Kyuubi were brutally killed them, and we lost track of the suspect. About three months ago, around the time Naruto had moved back, killings had sprung up around the area. We grew concerned for his safety, so we came up with this place; a spa/ pool get away home. Here we could watch Naruto under constant watch. But…"

Sai had stopped talking, a strained look on his face, but Sasuke didn't need him to finish. He had pretty much guessed what had happened; Kyuubi had found Naruto.

_God no… I have to be wrong right? I'm just over imagining things. I have to be more calm and rational. _

"…Kyuubi kidnapped Naruto last night around three."

There was a loud noise and a grunt. Sasuke had shoved Sai against the wall, his head banging loudly, near the entrance. His hand griping the collar of Sai's black shirt keeping the older man in place. He stares coldly into Sai's eyes. It wasn't a glare, but it could kill a man if possible, the raven hoped it was.

"If you're some fucking cop then why didn't you have camera's watching him? How the fuck could you let him get taken?! Didn't you have cameras watching him?"

_Naruto…_

It was evident that Sai was scared, but not by much. Sasuke pressed the older man harder against the wall when the said person doesn't reply. He wanted an answer, and he was getting one, even if he had to torture the man.

"We DID have cameras set on him. He monitored him last night leaving the room, and walking outside. We don't know what went wrong. The cameras were perfectly working and undamaged in any way, but the Kyuubi must have shut them down. As soon as we lost sight of him, I sent a group of Anbu to get him, but when we got there, he was already gone. Anbu confirmed that there was struggle, and an empty injection utensil suggested that Naruto was drugged."

Releasing the man, Sasuke walks over to the bed and slumps down heavily on it, a hand resting over his eyes, his other had gripped his hair pulling tightly on the strands. He was feeling too many emotions to figure out what they meant. He was sure of one thing though; Naruto was gone, and he was going to bring him back, alive. The blonde wouldn't die on him, not yet. He would get his boyfriend back alive, there was no way he was dead yet. No way.

_Naruto IS alive, and I'm going to find him…_

He could feel tears springing from his eyes, but he fought to keep them in. He wouldn't cry in front of someone, and he was going to find his lover so there would be no need for tears; they showed weakness, and Sasuke had to be strong to find and save the blonde.

"Do you have an idea where he could've taken him?"

"We suspect that he is hiding somewhere in the woods. We have studied his killings over the years and come to realize that he usually works close to the person's home, or dwelling place. We're in the process right now of hunting them down. We should be leaving in ten minutes."

The raven looks up at the cop with determined eyes; he was going with them and from the look in Sai's eyes, he knew he would get his way. Said person stands up and walks to the door.

"We better leave now. I need to find Naruto. I got a bad feeling."

Sai merely nods and the two leave the room, down the stairs, and into the main living area where the Anbu would be waiting. Sasuke looks around at the tall buff men wearing decorative masks and a thought bubbles in his head.

"Where are my classmates?"

"We sent them on a tour earlier this morning. They won't be back for a few hours, but I will send them home if we cannot locate Uzumaki in the time it would take them to get back here. The bus driver is awaiting the command as we speak."

"Hn."

Sasuke was thankful for that. He didn't want them knowing about the situation. Naruto would never forgive him if his new friends found out about his past. They would've also just gotten in the way.

"Okay, we're heading out now. Groups A and B, You will head toward the North and South sections. C will head to the West, and my team will head to the East. I want the surrounding areas scanned thoroughly. If any of you find something, report it you're your communicators. I want to find Mr. Uzumaki, today and alive. And I want that bastard Kyuubi taken down. "

After Sai finishes his small speech, Sasuke is handed a communicator. The raven pocketed it and waited for further instructions.

"Let's head out people. We'll group together in exactly three hours."

With that the teams break off toward their designated areas. The raven follows Sai and the other Anbu members.

_Naruto just wait a little longer. I'm coming…_

* * *

><p>It was amusing, seeing his prey looking so helpless. Said prey was currently chained to the wall of the cave he was hiding out in. The helpless kid has been unconscious for hours, and he was growing quite bored of hearing soft breathing instead of sharp breaths and screaming.<p>

_I should wake him soon. The blonde brat will need to eat something, or he won't have enough strength to go on with my torturing. I can't have him dying just yet. _

Staring at Naruto, Kyuubi couldn't help but let a mangled grin perk his lips up. He had finally gotten the blonde brat, and he was ecstatic. It had been so easy. He found it ridiculous at the simple task of the capturing. Couldn't those cop guys protect the victim better?

_A child could steal the kid from under their nose and none would be the wiser._

Walking up to the blonde teen, the killer bends down and looks at the kid's pained sleeping face. He grimaces at the blindfold, but leaves it be. He could already imagine his expression; scrunched up with clenched eyes, not wanting to leave the world of sleep. His mouth looked to be in a permanent frown. Naruto's hair was messed up with dried caked dirt and blood.

Kyuubi couldn't wait for the game to start. He had specifically hid them in this cave so that they could be found easily. If all went according to plan, the search group was already out and looking for him and the brat. Sasuke would be with them; he had complete faith that Sasuke wouldn't stand by and let them find the blonde by their selves, and tag along with them.

One of the teams would find the place and report back to the rest, and when they all arrived, the game would commence; find Naruto before he did. There was another reason why he had chosen this specific cave; it had multiple tunnels running through the cavern running hundreds of miles. It was perfect for a cat and mouse chase.

When the cameras he had set up around the cave entrance show that the main players have arrived, he would send Naruto running the other way into the many tunnels. He, of course, would not know which tunnel the blonde would take, but was confident that he would find the blonde before the others; he did know the cave like the back of his hand and knew where each tunnel led.

_Naruto is very weak though from the injuries I've given him, so there is a possibility they could find him. It doesn't bother me that much though; in the end I always win. I'll just blow Naruto up with the small bomb I've planted on him. _

He checks the bomb to see its condition and confirms it's still operational and tightly in place so that it wouldn't fall off if Naruto ran.

Placing his hand on the blonde's dirty hair, Kyuubi chuckles darkly. Soon those golden locks would be stained red with his blonde, or burned away from the bomb. There is a small beeping noise suddenly and he pulls out a small device from his coat signaling that someone was getting close to them.

With a chuckle he places the device down and grips Naruto's hair, pulling his head back. It was time to wake the kid up and get the game started. Pulling out a syringe, he injects a waking serum into his veins. He watches as the teen struggles to stay asleep, but fails miserably.

He chuckles and straightens up and walks to the other side of the cave grabbing a long curved knife he had stolen from the kids who beat Naruto up, prolonging his capturing of his prey. Walking back, he bends back down with another chuckle. He could feel the time drawing close to when the Anbu bastards would arrive, ready to attack.

_It's time to play. _

With a quick swift of the knife, he slashes Naruto's chest and listens to the strangled screams echo off the walls.

* * *

><p>He struggles to open his eyes. The pain was almost too unbearable for him; it felt like he was on a fire that would never die out, and never would he get used to the sheer pain of it. Each wave of pain felt like a new hissing fire starting up, hotter and angrier than the last. He wanted nothing more than to keep his eyes closed, and to let unconsciousness take him away from the pain, but he knew he couldn't. He had to open his eyes and get away, he had to get away from the pain; get away from him, the one causing the forsaken pain.<p>

_I need to relax and open my eyes. But I have a blindfold on so I don't see how my eyes opening are going to help any…_

"Hey kid, I'm glad to see you're finally awake and feeling something this time. Last few times I slashed you, I didn't get much of a reaction."

Naruto inwardly winces at the voice, Kyuubi's voice. He knew that the bastard was near him, but he couldn't help but let some surprise fear grip his insides. The blonde flinches slightly as cold fingers grip at the blindfold, ripping it off along with some golden hair. He squints, not from brightness, hell; it was almost as freaking dark out there as inside the folded clothe, but because the pain was still hitting him full force.

He forces his eyes open and glances up at the man before him. Kyuubi still had his coat on, but the hoodie was off this time and the shades on his face were no longer there to hide his face. This allowed him to get a good look at his capture.

The man had shockingly bright red hair that came down to his chin in uneven tangles. It looked like he hadn't brushed it in years, and Naruto believed that he may be close to the truth to that. His skin was a ghastly sick pale color, one that shouted he needed a tan. He had sharp facial features with dark rusted brown eyes, almost a red tinted color. Those eyes were cold and full of hate, and staring at him with a hungry expression causing the blonde to shudder.

_I don't like that look…_

He stares at the ground, away from those piercing dark eyes. This emits a chuckle from the said killer.

"Not talking? That's fine, I suppose. I prefer your screams anyway. We don't have time for that now though, we have to hurry and get started."

Naruto couldn't help but tense and groan in pain. He had a feeling that whatever was about to happen, it was going to bad.

He doesn't realize that Kyubbi had un-cuffed him and was pulling him roughly to his feet, until pain shoots up his injured feet and legs. He looks toward the red head and attempts to shove himself away from the said man, failing miserably. Instead he falls into the man roughly.

_Shit, why am I so weak?_

Kyuubi just snickered and pushed the blonde toward the many tunnels ahead. Naruto stumbles forward and catches himself from falling flat on his face.

"It's time to play a game." The red head smirks and shoves the weakened blonde further into the cave. Naruto just looks ahead, before bringing the strength to slightly jog ahead, away from that bastard. It was hopeless; he would have to play this game, or he just knew that he would die right then and there.

_It doesn't matter though; I'm playing a game I can't win…_

* * *

><p>A glass cup fell and broke against the wooden floor. She didn't care though; right now, she was too stunned about the news she had just heard.<p>

Naruto, HER Naruto, her stupid brat of a grandchild, was missing, and more than likely in the clutches of that bastard murderer. How could this happen? They had been careful, right? She had sent him there to be safe, and they were supposed to keep him that way. That was their promise to her.

_Naruto…_

Tsunade stares emotionless at the kid in front of her, Menma. He had relayed the news hesitantly to her, not wanting to see the look on her face, or the yelling that was sure to come.

The blonde woman turns toward the window, not wanting to show the tears that were spilling from her eyes. She clinches her eyes closed and slams her fist down hard on the kitchen counter. She cradles her injured hand to her chest.

"DAMN IT!"

_Fuck, I need to get to Naruto. _

Menma reaches out his hand and firmly grabs the older woman's shoulder. "Tsunade? It's going to be OK. They're going to find him, alive."

"Shut up. I don't need sympathy and empty promises."

She shoves his arm away, walks out of the room, and out the front door of her and Naruto's house. She walks to her gray van and, once inside the vehicle, slams her key into the ignition, ripping out of the driveway ignoring the shouts from the kid detective.

_I'm going to kill that bastard… Then I'm going to find Naruto and beat him for being so clueless and getting caught, that idiot. (1)_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- We know you aren't going to do to that Tsunade.<strong>

**A/N: Waah. This is killing me. I know this chapter wasn't too long, but next chapter should be, you know, with the game and all. Who's Tsuande gonna kill? Got an Idea? Let me know! Anyway, let me know what you think! I love reviews!**


	20. Sure I was going to jump of the cliff

**A/N: Ugh. I feel like Kakashi with my constant late updates. Sorry everyone! This chapter is going to be the final chapter, not including the epilogue. I can't believe it's almost over! Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: So I tried to bake cookies with sleeping NyQuil in it to send to Masashi so that I could escort his characters off of his property… Didn't work out when I accidentally ate one of them. I had a good sleep though…**

**Celestialfae- Yeah Kyuubi does go by a different name, I'll reveal it in the epilogue. As for why he became a killer? well... Kyuubi has always not been right in the head, so he basically does it for the thrill of taking someones life. It's like a game for him. Hope this helped some. :)**

* * *

><p>It was dark, cold, and smelled of mold and bat shit. He stretches his arms out and could feel the cold, wet, walls encasing him. The cave wall was rough and slick, the sharp edges biting him at the tip of his fingers. He winces as pain shoots through his arm from his muscles tensing. He continues to limp forward, deeper into the cave. He places a trembling hand over his gash on his chest, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. That bastard Kyuubi had cut him pretty deep.<p>

_This is torture. I need to find a way out. If I stay like this, I'll die from blood loss. I'm sure Kyuubi will be here soon to kill me if my blood doesn't. Why is he even playing this game? Does he enjoy mouse and cat? (1)_

Naruto looks around the dark tunnel, trying to find any light that might help him escape the dark, away from his killer. He doesn't see any glimpse of light and almost whimpers in sorrow. These tunnels had to leave outside eventually, right? He had been walking down the same path for what seemed like hours but what was really only ten minutes. The blonde had passed several other openings leading to god knows what, but he ignored them, hoping to find a way out if he kept going straight.

He realized now that this was a bad idea. He should've taken one of the other paths, and kept changing them as he went deeper. He had left himself wide open for Kyuubi to come and find him immediately, if he hasn't found him already. Naruto looks behind him and does a quick glance around the area he had just come from, trying to spot the devil spawn. He jumps and lets out a yelp as a bat flies past him. He curses under his breath at how girly he sounded. His heart felt like it was beating it way out of his chest.

_It was just a bat. Nothing scary, just a bat. _

He doesn't see him, but notices the small trickle of blood that has falling from his wound, causing a small trail leading right to said person. He inwardly curses and puts more pressure on his wound.

_Next cave opening I see, I'm taking it, no questions asked. I can't let him find me, if he does, I might as well kill myself. _

Walking down the tunnel, the blond can feel himself getting more weak and tired from the blood loss. He is now wheezing and every step is like walking into cement, the corner of his vision becoming blurred. All he wanted to do was lay down where he stood and never get back up, to let darkness claim him and never release him, but he kept limping forward. He didn't want to die, and he wasn't, he told himself. He wasn't going to die in an old smelly cave, alone, wasn't going to die of blood loss, and he sure as hell wasn't going to die from the hands of some psychotic man. No, he was going to find his way out, find his way back to the house, and get help, then go back out and kill the bastard Kyuubi.

_I just need to find a way out of the maze. Hell there has to be some opening, right?!_

Wondering down the narrow cave, thoughts ponder his mind. Has Sasuke found out that he was missing? Has anyone noticed he wasn't there? Is anyone looking for him? Did anyone even miss him? Sure he and the others had gotten along fairly well over the months they stayed with together, but that didn't actually mean the others were his friends, right?

A lot of people didn't like him for being orphaned, so he always doubted if any of his friends were his friends at all.

_No, I need to stop having such insane doubts. Of course they're my friends; I don't even know why I doubted them. I remember them ganging up on me on my birthday with gifts and saying how much they loved me. Why would people who aren't my friends say that? Sasuke was funny that day; he had a deep blush when he said he loved me. Me being me, I took it as a friendly gesture. He was actually confessing to me under a mask. (1.1) Speaking of Sasuke, he is probably freaking out right about now. _

He walks about another yard before a cool breeze traces his left cheek. Said person turns and almost shouts with glee. There in the dark pathway was another opening; this one had a small flicker of light at the end of it. The air smelt fresh and salty, suggesting he was near the ocean.

_I didn't even know we were close to the ocean, but I don't even know where I am. I could be hundreds of miles away from everyone else. Anyway, I found my way out, it doesn't matter how long it takes, I'm getting back to Sasuke and my friends. _

Without hesitation, Naruto quickly limps down the small narrow path, ignoring the protests of his wounded limbs. He was only a few yards away. He would make it. He would see everyone again. He would get stitched up, and come back to kill the murderer.

He slips on his own blood and tumbles forward falling heavily on his chest causing the air to escape his body and is replaced with searing pain. The wound that was caked in semi dry blood now reopens fully, allowing blood to gush out freely.

"Shit… that…hurt…" He is gasping for air and his vision darkens slightly, the light only yards in front of him dimming.

Panic of losing the only light he had, the blonde begins to claw at the ground, feeling his fingernails breaking, but not caring in the slightest. He would drag his way out, he had too, or he'd die. He wasn't going to die there, no way in hell.

He lets out a strangled cry as his fingers give out, not wanting to move anymore. He lied there, catching his breath, before tightening his jawline, and brought his arms and hands underneath him, pushing upward. He wasn't down yet, not even close.

Naruto fights against his dead wait limbs, and pulls himself shakily to a standing position, his hand pressing against his wound, trying to stop the crimson from leaving his body. He begins dragging his feet slowly toward the exit of the cave. The ocean air is now constantly whipping past him at a constant speed, his filthy blonde hair slapping across his face.

He's almost there, if he reaches his fingers out, he can touch the end of the cave that lead out to a small cliff edge. A sinking feeling hits him; how was he going to get down the cliff away from the demon in the caves? He'd jump off into the water he concluded. It was the only way, lest he risked climbing down, and dying of blood loss.

The blonde is just passing the cave exit when a low chuckle sounds just behind him, not even a foot away. He twists his head slowly to see the Kyuubi leaning against the edged wall, a smirk on his lips. He was holding a curved knife in his hands.

_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! I need to get away. _

"Naruto, you're so kind as to leave me your trail of breadcrumbs. (2) I didn't think you'd find this place so quickly. I honestly thought you'd try to evade me by stumbling down different cave ways. I guess I expected too much from you in this game of mine. I even suspected I'd have to blow you up instead, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. Doesn't matter anyway I guess, sense you're about to die."

The blonde's eyes widen as the orange haired man pushes of the wall and slowly walks toward said blonde. Naruto tries to run, but can only manage a struggled walk. He can feel the man behind him zeroing in on him. He is now standing at the edge of the cliff looking down with a frown; rocks surrounded the watery area, making it almost impossible to jump into without the high risk of being crushed against one due to the waves. But what choice did he have? It was still a better possibility than knowing for sure he was going to die than having a possibility that he was going to die.

_I just need to watch out for the rocks is all. I've survived a lot of shit over the years, this should be a piece of cake. _

A hand reaches out and grabs the collar of the blonde's shirt, pulling him back toward the other person.

"Nahaha Naruto. I can't have you jumping away from me. Though it does look like you'd die from the fall."

Kyuubi yanks the blonde back away from the edge, but just barely. If he wanted, he could simply push the blonde off.

"Do you want to know why I killed your family so long ago? I just happen to be passing by your mother, Minato, (3) with her bright blonde hair. You see, I happen to hate blonde hair, it makes my eyes hurt to see something so bright. So me being me, I followed her, found out where she lived and simply just staked the place out. I found out about you and your farther, and that made me want to kill you and your family even more. There was nothing more to it. I didn't have some ulterior motive killing your parents. I just killed to kill."

Naruto just stares wide eyed at the man. He had killed his parents just for fun, like it was a game to him. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. He had always thought there was a reason to why the bastard killed his mother and farther. He struggles against the other man's grip, trying to get away. It doesn't work.

_Shit, shit, shit. What the hell am I going to do?_

The blonde was filled with so much rage, it hurt him to breathe, that and the still bleeding wound. He lets out a growl and slings his head backwards, successfully smashing it against the older man's face.

Kyuubi lets out a shout and releases the blonde to clutch his bleeding nose. Naruto smiles a little in victory. His head felt like he had smashed it against a wall, but he didn't care; he was away from the bastard.

_OK, I got away from him, time for some payback sense we're in this predicament. _

A small, muffled, beeping noise sounds from inside the killer's coat, and he hears the Kyuubi release a small growl. He releases his injured breather, and reaches into his coat, pulling out a smile electronic device.

"Shit, they got here faster than I thought. I guess I better just go ahead and kill you. Pity though, I would have loved to take my time killing you."

Before Naruto has time to react due to his slow reflexes from his injuries, he is unable to dodge the orange haired man that was charging at him, slamming into him full force.

With that Naruto is thrown forward to the edge. He looks at the man before him, his eyes wide and full of terror. The Kyuubi was just smiling.

"Have a nice fall, brat."

He can hear a shout and sees Kyuubi being tackled down by a guy in a dog like mask. It would've been funny in a different situation.

The blonde's feet skim the ground before his body weight pushes him over the edge, his feet slipping away from him. It felt like he was flying, just for a second. He stares at the man tackled to the ground by the strange man.

_Shit. __I'm probably going to die. I didn't plan for this. Sure I was going to jump off the cliff, but being thrown off wasn't the deal. I could fall anywhere now, and I'll get crushed against the rocks below. _

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looks up past the two struggling figures at the figure running toward the cliff. His raven hair whipping around his face that was full of shock and terror. His skin was paler than usual, and his arms were outstretched, reaching for him, but unable to grab the said blonde.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke look so scared and helpless before. He was used to the cocky bastard that loved to tease him, not this scared one.

_Sasuke? What's he doing here? He always doing reckless things, but how did he know where I was? I guess it doesn't matter. I can see Sasuke one last time. _

"Sasuke!" He reaches for the raven, but knows it's too late. He was already falling from the cliff, his hair covering his eyes, blocking the view of the raven, who had landed on his stomach and was reaching for him.

The air was whistling in his ears, blocking out all noise. He could feel himself plummeting. It was a sickening feeling. Knowing that you were about to die was a chilling feeling, like floating in water full of ice. It was surrounding him, engulfing him in nothing but cold.

Memories flash through his eyes. Memories of his parents laughing with him, playing with him, and caring for him flash through like electricity. Naruto remembered Tsunade caring for him, and disciplining him when he deserved it. He remembered all his new friends, and how they joked and teased with him. The way they would always make him feel accepted.

He remembered meeting Sasuke for the first time in kindergarten. How they hated each other, and always fought. But there was times when Sasuke helped him. Sasuke was always there when he was feeling down, and would do the stupidest things to get Naruto back to being his goofy self. The raven was his first friend, Naruto thought. They hated each other, but they were also friends. It was weird. The blonde never thought of it that way. Not even after they became friends and then lovers. It brought a smile to his face.

_Sasuke, you were my best friend, you bastard. _

He didn't have to look to know he was barely a yard away from the ocean water. Fear swells in his chest.

_I'm scared. Someone help me. I don't know what to do… _

He hits the water hard, his breath leaving him. He slams his eyes shut, and opens his mouth to scream, allowing water to swarm in, suffocating him. Instincts kick in and the blonde begins kicking his feet, and clawing at the water. Every muscle screamed at him, but he ignored it. He pushed harder and finally broke through the surface, taking huge gulps of air.

The waves push him back under, choking him once again. This time he isn't able to get back up. The current was to strong. It was pushing him toward a rock, and no matter how hard he pushed and swam, he found himself closing in on the piece of earth.

He crashes into it, hard. His head smacking against it, creating a muffled creak sound. His vision blurs and he closes his eyes, consciousness slipping away from him. This was it. He was dying. He wouldn't get to see his friends, Tsunade, or Iruka. He wouldn't be able to spend more time with Sasuke. The ache in his chest tightens as he fully slips into darkness.

_Sasuke…everyone…I'm sorry. _

* * *

><p>Tsunade slams on her brakes and turns off the ignition. She opens the van door, before slamming it shut, not bothering to lock it. She runs into the small building, slamming through doors as she makes her way to the back. Officers are startled, and some even pull out their guns, itching to shoot the blonde woman. She ignores them and kicks open the door that was separating Danzo from said person's rage.<p>

Danzo looks up from his paper work. He stares at the raging woman expressionless.

"YOU bastard! I thought you said he would be OK?! You liar! You told me that he wouldn't get hurt, YOU said that you had it under control!" She slams her fist into his desk as not to hit the older man. It cracks underneath her grip, splinters jamming into her skin.

Danzo does nothing, didn't even flinch from the blow in front of him. This pissed off the woman even more.

"Tsunade, reframe yourself from breaking desk. I see you heard of the situation with your grandson. We are doing everything in our power to locate him. Calm down and leave the premises. I'll call you if we find anything."

Tsunade slaps him across the face, his head snapping to the side. Her hand was already stinging from the force of the hit. A memory of slapping her grandson the same way crossed her mind, but she pushed it back down; this wasn't Naruto, Naruto was missing because of this man.

How dare he tell her to calm down? What right did he have to say those words? His grandson wasn't out there possibly dead.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I can't fucking calm down! Naruto is out there with that monster! He could be d-" She chokes on the last part. She didn't want to think about Naruto being dead.

Danzo gives out a breathy sigh and places his hands on either side of his head.

"Tsunade… I know this must be tough for you, but you coming in here causing a ruckus is not going to help us find him faster. I suggest you leave this instant before I charge you with assault on an officer."

The blonde woman studies the man before her. He seemed…off. He was sweating it seemed and jumped every time he heard a tick of noise. His eyes scan the room at a rapid pace. She narrows her eyes at the man; he was hiding something.

She leans on the desk and stares him dead in the eye. "Danzo." She says evenly. "What did you do?"

"…"

"Danzo!"

The man snaps his head away from the blonde. "I didn't mean for it to get this far!"

"What do you mean?" She narrows her eyes at him.

Danzo rakes a shaking hand over his dark greying hair. "I didn't mean for Naruto to get this far into it. I meant for him to just lead us to the killer, not get taken by him."

Tsunade felt like she had been slapped by a brick. Danzo had lead the Kyuubi to Naruto, had let him taken him. He had basically killed her grandson.

She reaches her hand back to punch him, when the door is slung open; revealing a breathless Menma. He looks at Tsunade with saddened eyes.

_This can't be good._

"Tsunade… It's…Naruto… He fell off a cliff… and is presumed dead."

Tsunade crumbles to the ground, her world collapsing in on her. She lets out a scream, punching the floor. Tears were pouring from her face.

_Naruto…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stares down at the waves below, searching for a mop of blonde hair, tan skin, anything that would tell him where Naruto was. He had seen a glimpse of him breaking the water, but he had gone back under. Nothing betrays the water now, just the waves crashing against rock.<p>

He was so close to grabbing him, his fingers barely grasping his. It was like time was frozen for him; Naruto hovering in the air, his eyes wide, reaching for him, and Sasuke reaching out for him.

Then everything sped back up. Naruto fell and Sasuke couldn't reach him. He watched as his lover fell down toward the water. It surprised him that the blonde wasn't screaming. It surprised him even more when he noticed a smile spread across his lips before smashing into the ocean. What was he thinking that would cause him to smile?

_Idiot, smiling at a time like that._

Bile rises in the back of his throat. He hasn't seen the blonde for ten minutes now. That wasn't a good sign.

_No, where's Naruto? He has to be out there somewhere. I need to go in after him. _

The raven brings himself to his feet and prepares to jump off. Hands wrap around his waist and pulls him from the ledge. He struggles to get away from the tightening grip, but to no avail.

"Let go! I need to find Naruto!"

"No. I can't let you risk your life like that. Naruto will be fine."

The raven shakes his head frantically.

"You don't get it Sai! You didn't see all the blood coming from his chest! The terror in his eyes! He's not fine! He won't survive if we don't tend to his wound! It was deep, Sai."

Sai sighs and throws Sasuke away from the edge and toward the cave, causing him to stumble forward slightly. "Sasuke. I'm sorry, but it's too late. I DID see his wounds Sasuke, I know how serious they were. I also saw where he fell. That's a fall he couldn't have survived even if he wasn't injured. We'll look for his body after we confine Kyuubi at a holding block."

At those words, Sasuke drops to his knees and screams, burying his face in his hands. Sai had to be lying, right? He didn't know Naruto. That Dope could survive anything. This was no exception. So why did he feel so empty? Like everything he wanted and loved just died?

_Naruto is not dead, so don't you dare cry. _

"Ha. Poor brat lost his little toy. You can find another one, so stop whining over the broken one." Sasuke snaps his head toward a man sitting on the ground, his hands and feet bound by cuffs. He had bright orange hair and chilling rusted reddish brown eyes.

He was the one who did this. He caused Naruto to hurt and to be afraid. He's the one that pushed Naruto off the cliff. He lets out a growl and lunges toward the older man, only to be tackled by Sai once more. He struggles, kicks, and screams. He claws at the pales man's skin, drawing blood.

"I'll kill you! Bastard! I swear I'll fucking kill you!" His eyes are filled with rage, and the Kyuubi just smirk, enraging the raven evening more. He is almost free from the older raven's grasp when something pricks the raven's neck, and soon he is slipping into unconscious.

_Naruto…you're not dead,right?_

* * *

><p>He could feel himself floating. Where he was, he wasn't so sure. It was dark and unbearably cold, shills nipped at his skin. He tries to move his body, but he couldn't. His body was just limply floating and twisting through whatever it was.<p>

_I wonder what's going on. Why can't I move? Why am I floating? Why won't my eyes open? Why am I so cold?_

He searches his mind to find the answers to his questions, but nothing comes across his mind. Everything is blank. He is confused; why couldn't he recall what had happened?

He stays like that for a while, questions swimming in his head.

The man then feels himself landing on something soft and warm. Something bright hits his face, warming him up instantly.

Another question ponders in his head. He finally is able open his eyes and stares blindly at the bright golden orb in the sky. It hurts his eyes to look at it, but he can't stop looking, feeling entranced by the ball of fire. He lets out a breath, the question still lingering on his tongue.

"Who am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- A game I like to play where you send your friends into the woodscaves/house and them look for them after a period of time goes by.**

**(1.1)-Basically means he knew Naruto would take it as a friendly gesture.**

**(2)- I basically mean the blood to lead to Naruto as breadcrumbs lead to Hanzle and Grettle.**

**(3)- Remember chapter one when I said I gender bent his parents?**

**A/N: So…yeah. I feel awful for doing that to Naruto…but… did I kill him? Anyway, this is the final chapter till the epilogue, so I give everyone props to reading this far. Anyway, you know how I love reviews! So let me have them please, please, PLEASE!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who kept reading this story to the very end! This will be a short chapter sense it's the epilogue. Some have been asking for a sequel… I'm not sure. The epilogue is somewhat of a cliff hanger though…I'm not sure is all I have to write.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, all my attempts to claim Naruto characters have failed. I will not stop though! I WILL have them! But for now they are Masashi's.**

* * *

><p>Looking through outside the small glass window was the norm for him now and days. He stares at the tall trees, their large green leaves swaying in the gentle breeze. The sky was clear and pale blue, like a tropical ocean.<p>

_Naruto's are darker, though. I wonder what he's doing right about now._

Sasuke sighs and glances back into the semi-large room he was currently staying in. The two beds were made up neatly with dark blue covers. At each bed held a small dressing drawer. There was a door that led to the bathroom. It seemed bigger than it actually was without a certain blonde.

_I wander when HE'S coming back. He usually comes in by now. Maybe something happened? I hope it's good instead of bad. _

The raven turns back fully toward the room, a small bubble of excitement feeling him. He walks to the bed closest to the window before heavily falling on it, his back smashing against its cushion. He stares up at the white ceiling, a blank expression plastered on his face.

It was too quiet. It was boring without Naruto. Sasuke had never felt really alone in his life, not sense his parents died. He was feeling alone at the moment, no one there who could comfort him. The Dope always found a way to make him feel wanted, even if they were constantly fighting when they were younger.

He closes his eyes, tired of staring at the ceiling, and imagines a mop of blonde hair with azure eyes, and tan skin. He could see three small scars on each side of the blonde's face, giving him fox like features. It suited the Dope, but it angered him at how his lover came to have the markings. He lets out a small growl from the back of his throat.

_If I ever figure out who did that to Naruto, I'll kill them._

His thoughts wonder to the Kyuubi. It had been a month sense they had arrested the orange haired man. He remembered his shock when the man had told him his name and how many people he had killed over the years like it was an everyday conversation.

"_I guess you want to know my name. It's Kurama Sage. Yes, I know that I'm supposed to be dead, but as you can see, even death doesn't want me. Anyway, back to me and my killings. Besides killing the brat and his family… I've killed roughly around hundred or more people. I lost count after a while."_

Sasuke had never wanted to kill someone so mush before. The bastard gloated about killing His blonde's parents, and claimed to have killed Naruto himself. Rage piles into his stomach.

_But that's a lie; Naruto isn't dead, and that bastard is in prison on death row. _

Of course Naruto wasn't dead. That idiot couldn't die of anything besides of ramen and from the raven himself. He would be damned if Kurama was the one to kill his boyfriend.

Footsteps pull him from his thoughts. He slowly opens his eyes as if dreary, and calls for the person to enter after hearing said person knock softly.

Sasuke pulls himself up and glances at the door were the man stood at the entrance, an expressionless face stared back at him. He takes him his raven hair and dark clothes, along with the paleness of the man's skin.

"Have you found anything out?" Sasuke voice was monotone, but inside he was ecstatic to hear what Sai had to say to him.

He watched the man closely, but Sai gave nothing away.

"Sasuke…It's been a month already. I think we should stop looking. It's time we had a proper funeral for Naruto."

Sasuke stares wide eyed at the man before him; how could he give up so easily?! Did he have no conscience or something? They couldn't stop looking for Naruto, no it was out of the question. Naruto was alive, and they were going to just give up on him? Like hell would Sasuke do that. There would be no funeral because the blonde wasn't dead. He knew he wasn't; he could feel it.

"No. We keep looking. Naruto is out there alone and probably wondering around somewhere lost. We just need more time to find him."

Sai doesn't say anything but shakes his head. He knew Sasuke would keep denying that the Uzumaki kid was dead, but look at the evidence. Naruto had falling from a high cliff and fell into a rocky ocean where the waves alone could crush a man. Also, Naruto had been seriously injured. The slash along his chest was deep, and if not sewed up quickly, the blonde would've died from blood loss.

"Sasuke you have to face it. Stop being in denial."

Sasuke glares at the pale man, daring him to say another word.

"Naruto is dead and he isn't coming back."

* * *

><p>She stares up at the tan ceiling. Her eyes appeared to be examining the wall, but they were dull and dead like, not really staring at anything. An empty beer bottle was hanging loosely in her hand by her side.<p>

"Tsunade?" She doesn't answer or look in the direction of the voice who called out to her. She was too lost inside herself.

Menma looks at the blonde woman before him with a worried expression. She had been like that ever sense he told her about her grandson's death. She hadn't even bathed, and didn't smell the best. She was on her bed staring up into nothing. She looked like a skeleton to him with her sunken face. She barely ate, and drank beer to the point of passing out every day. Her friend Iruka would come by and try to comfort her, but he always left with a sad and worried expression masking his face. Today appeared to be no different.

_She's losing too much weight. If she keeps this up, she'll die. _

"Tsunade I brought you some oatmeal (he gave her soft food because in her weak state, anything tough would upset her stomach.). Its apple flavored. Also, I've found out what happened to Danzo; he has been relieved of his position and is now currently staring at Four Barrier prison."

Hearing Menma say the ex-cop's name must have angered her, because she threw her glass bottle at him, and only missed him by a scratch. It shattered against the wall, and crumpled to the floor. Her face stayed blank the entire time.

The teen boy quickly puts the bowl of soft food down and leaves the room, gently shutting the door. He would clean the mess up later. Right now Tsunade needed to be left alone to her thoughts. He walks down the hallway toward the stairs.

_It's been a month already, and Sai already told me that they weren't going to keep searching for mister Uzumaki. I'm going to have to tell Tsunade soon. I hope she can take it well. I really don't want to hurt her more… (1) _

Tsunade glances at the closed door, and sighs. She didn't see why that brat kept coming up there to give her food she wouldn't eat. She wasn't hungry and didn't see the need to force the gooey stuff down her throat.

_I'm going to have to get out of this depression soon; Naruto would hate to see me like this. Iruka comes by every day trying to get me up and about, but I just don't see the need to do so. I just want to lay here and do nothing. I can just see that blonde brat now; coming in here and yelling at me at how I'm hurting myself and would drag me to the kitchen and force the food in my mouth. _

Tears threaten to spill from her eyes as the blonde woman thinks of her grandson who was still missing and no one had a clue where he was.

A little hope sparks in her; if they still haven't found the blonde man then that's means he could be alive somewhere, but that also meant that he could be dead and his body was lying at the bottom of the ocean, fish probably eating at his rotting flesh.

Tsunade refused to believe that though. She would continue to hope that Naruto was alive and well until she saw the body that would prove other whys.

_Naruto…If you're truly still alive…  
><em>"Please, I'm begging you, come home." Tears spill from her face and she closes her eyes, not wanting to stare at anything any longer.

* * *

><p>The news of Naruto's death hit all of his friends hard. They were shocked to find out that the day they went out without Sasuke or Naruto, Said blonde had falling to his death, minutes before they arrived back at the house they were staying at. They still stayed at the house though due to it was still the semester, but no one was in the mood for school. They just lied around in their rooms, or they would sit together, bit not uttering a single word to each other.<p>

Kiba and Sakura were hurt the most by the news. They knew something was wrong that day, and they wanted to bring Naruto, but instead went without him. Now he was dead and they wouldn't see the ball of sunshine again.

The two teens stayed mostly in their rooms and refused to leave. They also wouldn't let anyone in. They had their food delivered to their door, but the barely ate the food they were giving. They wouldn't even open the door for Sasuke, who constantly tried to tell them to come out.

They didn't want to be around anyone it seemed. They just wanted to be alone for different reasons.

Kiba for not being there to say one of his best friends, and Sakura for not being kinder to the only guy who seemed to understand her, and not once made fun of the said pinkett.

Everyone wanted Naruto to come back to them.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" He looks up at the woman before him. He was reading a book, sitting on a small chair near the window. He had an amazing view of the beach. He gives her a light smile and gives her thumbs up, indicating he was just fine. He felt great today actually. He didn't feel any pain, and the nightmares had gone away.<p>

The woman smiles and cocks her head, her red hair falling onto her shoulder. Her green eyes scan his face, as if looking for something. The red head couldn't have been older than him, sense they were both young looking, but he never found out her age.

She was the one who found him the day he woke up on the beach. She told him that she lived at the coast not far from thereby herself, and that he should stay with her until his wounds healed. That had been a month ago, and he was still living with Kanna. He wasn't planning on leaving any time soon either.

She steps closer and bends down, pulling his shirt up to his chest. She examines the now thin line wound that stretched from one side of his chest to the other. It was healing nicely, but would leave a small scar. The red head places his gray shirt back down, giving the blonde an amused stare.

"Still not able to speak, huh?"

The blonde shakes his head and shrugs, telling her he really didn't care. He wasn't all that worried about him not being able to speak, sense he wasn't sure how to. He had tried on many occasions to speak a word, any at all, but nothing came out, not even a squeak. He simply gave up and used his arms, writing, and expressions to tell people what he felt, or needed. He was learning sign language, but he just couldn't keep all the signs in his head.

_Maybe I never spoke before and that's why I can't now. No, that can't be it. I remember saying something when I woke up on the beach, so why can't I say anything now? Damn it! I wish I had my memory back. I wonder how I even lost my memory, and got all those gashes and bruises. _

"Ya know your eyes are almost as blue as the ocean? It's a really beautiful color. Speaking of beautiful things, what do you think about me new dress?!" Kanna leaps to her feet and does a small twirl causing her plain blue dress and long red hair to flutter about. It was a dark blue thin strapped dress that hugged her small chest and hung loosely everywhere else. A black bow was wrapped around her middle section. The colors contrasted with her hair and eyes, also her pale skin.

_It's simple and plain, but it does bring out her eyes and hair. It looks quite good on her actually. It makes her skin color pop, but in a good way, not in a I'm dead way._

The blonde gives her a bright smile and claps and creates a heart with his fingers, signaling that he loved the outfit. She squeals and gives him a hug, minding the wound on his chest though.

"I'm glad you like it. It's based off your eye color, though, it's not the exact same, sadly." She breathes into his ear before pulling away. The red head notices his dusted blush and chuckles. She loved teasing the poor blondie.

She gives him another smile before plopping down beside the chair. Kanna reaches for the book in his hands and stares at the cover.

"What's this about, I can't remember?"

He stares down at the girl, thinking of what to say. An idea popping in his head, he reaches toward the small table and grabs a worn out pencil and paper. He writes in scratchy like marks, barely legible.

'_It's about a boy who lost his memory and a red hair demon finds him and takes care of her new 'pet'.'_

He hears a laugh and notices the girl had falling unto her back and was chuckling loudly.

"I'm a demon with red hair, am I? Well we'll see who gives you any more paper and pencils to write with. Now who's the demon?"

She is smiling telling the blonde she was only kidding. He smiles down at her before wadding the paper up and tossing it into the nearby trash can. He was going to have to work on making his words smaller so that he could use a piece of scrap paper more than once.

_I knew that would give her a good laugh. She likes being called a demon for some reason. I fine with it though; it suits her. She can beat a person to a pulp if you piss her off enough. _

"Have you remembered anything?" He glances back to Kanna who had grown serious. Her pale green eyes bore into his dark blue ones. She had been asking him that question every day. It was like a routine for them.

He shakes his head sadly and shrugs. His mind was still a blank. He couldn't remember anything other than waking up at the beach. Not even who he was or where he came from. It bothered him to no end; knowing he was forgetting something, but not knowing what. It drove him crazy sometimes.

_I know she's trying to help me remember, but it's getting tiring. I just want to stay here with her forever. Not in a relationship kind of way, but as friends or even family. _

He can hear Kanna sigh before she reaches over and rubs his unruly spikey hair. "Don't worry. If you don't remember then you can just stay here forever. It's lonely by myself. By the way, um, this is awkward, but I think we need a name for you. Blondie isn't really that good, so do you have a name you want to be called?"

A blush appears on the blonde's face. Here he had been living with this red head and didn't even consider coming up with a name. He feels stupid as he grabs for a piece of paper, thinking about possible names for himself.

In the back of his mind, a name itches at him, asking to be called. He wasn't sure if it was his name or just something he came up with, but he liked the name. It sounded cool in his head.

He quickly writes the name down, a smile on his face, before thrusting the paper at his female friend.

'_Just call me Sasu.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Basically means that she was already in a bad state, and telling her that her grandkid was dead might push her over the edge.<strong>

**A/N: ANNNDDD done! A Dope and a Teme is complete. Sorry if this chapter was weird. I have debated whether or not to do a sequel. I am still unsure of it. By the way Kanna is an OC of mine, not Masashi's character. Let me know what you think of the epilogue, and if I should have a sequel. If I do decide to do one, I'll post the name on this chapter if you ever want to look here or on my page. Let me know! Review, review, review!**

**I have came to my senses and have created a sequel. It's called Remembrance, and the first chapter is already out. **


End file.
